An offer from a gentleman
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: Adaptación del tercer libro de Julia Quinn de la serie de los hermanos Bridgerton
1. Chapter 1

Te doy mi corazón.

Prólogo:

Todo el mundo sabía que Katniss Everdeen era hija ilegítima. Todos los criados lo sabían. Pero quería a Katniss, desde el momento en que llegó a Penwood Park a los tres años.

Y puesto que la querían, simulaban que era exactamente lo que el sexto conde de Penwood decía que era: la huérfana de un viejo amigo. Qué más daba que los ojos verdes grisáceos y los cabellos oscuros de Katniss fueran idénticos a los del conde. Qué más daba que la forma de su cara tuviera un extraordinario parecido con la de la madre del conde, que había muerto recientemente, o que su sonrisa fuera una réplica exacta de la sonrisa de la hermana del conde. Nadie deseaba herir los sentimientos de Katniss, ni arriesgarse a perder el empleo, haciendo notar esos parecidos.

El conde, un tal Haychmith Gunningworth, jamás hablaba de Katniss ni de sus orígenes, pero seguro que tenía que saber que era su hija bastarda. Él la llamaba Katniss, y ella lo llamaba «milord», y se veían unas pocas veces al año, cuando él venía de Londres a visitar la propiedad, lo que no hacía muy a menudo.

Pero tal vez lo más importante es que Katniss sabía que era bastarda. No tenía muy claro cómo lo supo, sólo sabía que lo sabía, y que tal vez lo había sabido toda su vida. No recordaba nada de su vida anterior a su llegada a Penwood Park, pero sí recordaba un largo viaje en coche a través de Inglaterra, y recordaba a su abuela, terriblemente delgada, la que tosiendo y resollando le decía que iba a ir a vivir con su padre. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, recordaba el momento cuando estaba de pie ante la puerta bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que su abuela estaba escondida entre los arbustos, esperando para ver si la llevaban al interior de la casa.

Todos sabían que Katniss era bastarda y nadie hablaba de eso, y todos estaban muy felices con ese arreglo.

Hasta que el conde decidió casarse.

Katniss se sintió muy contenta cuando se enteró de la noticia. El ama de llaves le dijo que el mayordomo había dicho que el secretario del conde había dicho que el conde pensaba pasar más tiempo en Penwood Park ahora que era un hombre de familia. Y aunque ella no echaba exactamente de menos al conde cuando no estaba, pues era difícil echar de menos a alguien que no le prestaba mucha atención ni siquiera cuando estaba ahí, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría echarlo de menos si llegaba a conocerlo mejor, y que si llegaba a conocerlo mejor tal vez él no se marcharía con tanta frecuencia. Además, la camarera de la planta superior le dijo que el ama de llaves había dicho que el mayordomo de los vecinos había dicho que la futura esposa del conde ya tenía dos hijas, de edades cercanas a la de ella.

Después de pasar siete años sola en la sala de los niños, a ella le encantó esa noticia. A diferencia de los demás niños del distrito, a ella jamás la invitaban a las fiestas ni a los eventos de la localidad. En realidad nunca nadie la insultaba llamándola bastarda; hacer eso habría equivalido a llamar mentiroso al conde, el que después de declarar que ella era su pupila y estaba bajo su custodia, jamás volvió a tocar el tema. Pero al mismo tiempo, el conde jamás hizo ningún gran esfuerzo por lograr que la aceptaran. Así pues, a sus diez años, sus mejores amigos eran las criadas y los lacayos, y sus padres bien podrían haber sido el ama de llaves y el mayordomo.

Pero por fin iba a tener hermanas.

Ah, sabía muy bien que no podría llamarlas hermanas. Sabía que la presentarían como Katniss Marie Everdeen, la pupila del conde, pero ella las «sentiría» como hermanas. Y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Y así, una tarde de febrero, Katniss se encontró en el gran vestíbulo principal junto con todos los criados reunidos allí, esperando, mirando por la ventana para ver llegar por el camino de entrada el coche del conde que traía a la nueva condesa y a sus dos hijas. Y al conde, claro.

-¿Cree que le caeré bien? -preguntó en un susurro a la señora Sae, el ama de llaves-. A la esposa del conde, quiero decir.

-Claro que le caerás bien, cariño -le susurró la señora Sae.

Pero Katniss vio que en sus ojos no había tanta seguridad como en el tono de su voz. Tal vez la nueva condesa no aceptaría de buena gana la presencia de la hija bastarda de su marido.

-¿Y tendré las clases con sus hijas?

-No tiene ningún sentido que te den las clases por separado.

Katniss asintió, pensativa, y entonces vio el coche avanzando por el camino de entrada. Se revolvió inquieta.

-¡Han llegado! -susurró, nerviosa.

La señora Sae alargó la mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza, pero ella ya había corrido hasta la ventana, y estaba con la cara prácticamente pegada al cristal.

El conde bajó primero del coche y se volvió a ayudar a bajar a dos niñas. Éstas vestían abrigos negros iguales. Una llevaba una cinta rosa en el pelo; la otra, una cinta amarilla. Cuando las niñas se hicieron a un lado, el conde alargó la mano hacia el interior del coche para ayudar a bajar a una última persona.

Tal vez si la condesa la amaba, el conde la amaría también, y tal vez, aunque no la llamara hija, la tratara como si lo fuera, y entonces serían una verdadera familia.

Mirando por la ventana, Katniss vio bajar del coche a la condesa, y sus movimientos tan elegantes y gráciles le recordaron a la delicada alondra que de vez en cuando chapoteaba en el agua del bebedero del jardín. Incluso su sombrero estaba adornado por una larga pluma color turquesa que brillaba al sol del crudo invierno.

Katniss tragó saliva, sin saber dónde tenía que situarse. Todos los demás parecían tener un lugar asignado. Los criados estaban formados según categorías, desde el mayordomo a la más humilde de las fregonas. Incluso los perros estaban sentados sumisamente en un rincón, sus correas sujetas firmemente por el encargado de los perros cazadores.

Pero ella era una desarraigada. Si de verdad fuera la hija de la casa, estaría junto a su institutriz esperando a la nueva condesa. Si de verdad fuera la pupila del conde, estaría en ese lugar también. Pero la señorita Venia había cogido un fuerte catarro y se negó a salir de la sala de estudio de los niños para bajar. Ninguno de los criados creyó ni por un instante que estuviera enferma de verdad. Había estado muy bien la noche anterior, pero todos comprendían su mentira. Después de todo, Katniss era la hija ilegítima del conde, y nadie habría querido ser la persona que hiciera un insulto a la condesa presentándole a la bastarda de su marido.

Y la condesa tendría que ser ciega o tonta, o las dos cosas, para no darse cuenta al instante de que la niña era algo más que la pupila del conde.


	2. Previo al baile

_La invitación más codiciada en la temporada de este año tiene que ser sin duda alguna la del baile de máscaras en la casa Mellark, que se celebrará el próximo lunes. En efecto, una no puede dar dos pasos sin verse obligada a escuchar a alguna mamá de la alta sociedad haciendo elucubraciones sobre quién asistirá y, tal vez lo más importante, quién se disfrazará de qué. _

_Sin embargo, ninguno de estos temas son ni de cerca tan interesantes como el de los dos hermanos Mellark solteros. (Antes que alguien señale que existe un tercer hermano Mellark soltero, permitid que esta cronista os asegure que conoce muy bien la existencia de Rory Mellark. Pero sólo tiene catorce años, por lo tanto no corresponde hablar de él en esta determinada columna, la que trata, como suelen tratar las columnas de esta cronista, del más sagrado de los deportes: la caza de marido.) _

_Si bien los señores Mellark no poseen ningún título de nobleza, se los considera dos de los principales partidos de la temporada. Es un hecho bien sabido que ambos son dueños de respetables fortunas, y no hace falta ser muy observador para advertir que también poseen la belleza Mellark, como la poseen los ocho miembros de esta prole. _

_¿Aprovechará alguna damita el misterio de una noche de máscaras para cazar a uno de los cotizados solteros? _

_Esta cronista ni siquiera hará el intento de elucubrar. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_31 de mayo de 1815 _

¡Katniss! ¡Katniiiiss!

Continuaron los gritos, fuertes como para romper los cristales, o por lo menos un tímpano.

-¡Voy Glimer! ¡Voy!

Cogiéndose la falda de lana basta, Katniss subió a toda prisa la escalera, pero en el cuarto peldaño, se resbaló y alcanzó justo a cogerse de la baranda para no caer sentada. Tendría que haber recordado que los peldaños estarían resbaladizos; ella misma había ayudado a la criada de la planta baja a encerarlos esa mañana.

Deteniéndose con un patinazo en la puerta del dormitorio de , tratando de recuperar el aliento, dijo:

-¿Sí?

-El té está frío.

«Estaba caliente cuando te lo traje hace una hora, holgazana pesada», deseó decir Katniss, pero dijo:

-Te traeré otra tetera.

Glimmer sorbió por la nariz.

-Procura hacerlo.

Katniss estiró los labios formando un gesto que los cegatones podrían llamar sonrisa, y cogió la bandeja.

-¿Dejo las galletas?

Glimmer negó con su hermosa cabeza.

-Quiero de las recién hechas.

- ¡Katniss!

Se giró y vio a Delly caminando hacia ella.

-Katniss, quería preguntarte, ¿encuentras que este color me sienta bien?

Con mirada evaluadora contempló el disfraz de sirena que le enseñaba Delly. El corte no era el adecuado, pues Delly continuaba conservando la gordura de cuando era niña, pero el color sí hacía resaltar lo mejor de su piel.

-Es un hermoso matiz de verde -contestó, sinceramente-. Te hace ver muy sonrosadas las mejillas.

-Ah, qué bien, me alegra tanto que te guste. Tienes un verdadero don para elegir mi ropa. -Sonriendo, alargó la mano y cogió una galleta azucarada de la bandeja-. Madre ha estado absolutamente insoportable conmigo toda la semana por el baile de máscaras, y sé que no veré el fin de eso si no me veo bien. O -añadió arrugando la cara en un mal gesto- si ella encuentra que no me veo bien. Está resuelta a que una de nosotras atrape a uno de los hermanos Mellark que quedan solteros, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, esa mujer Capitol ha vuelto a escribir sobre ellos. Eso sólo -Delly guardó silencio para terminar de masticar y tragar- le abre el apetito.

-¿Era muy buena la columna esta mañana? -preguntó Katniss, apoyándose la bandeja en la cadera-. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leerla.

-Bah, lo de siempre -repuso Delly agitando la mano-. La verdad es que puede ser muy aburrida, ¿sabes?

Katniss intentó sonreír y no lo consiguió. Nada le gustaría más que vivir un día de la aburrida vida de Delly. Bueno, tal vez no le gustaría tener a Alma Coin por madre, pero no le molestaría una vida de fiestas, salidas y veladas musicales.

Lógicamente Katniss no había tenido jamás la oportunidad de ver ese Mercado en persona, pero si alguien leía la Capitol con suficiente frecuencia casi podía sentirse parte de la Sociedad londinense sin asistir a ningún baile.

En realidad, leer la Capitol era para ella un pasatiempo verdaderamente agradable. Ya había leído todas las novelas de la biblioteca, y puesto que ni Alma, Glimmer ni Delly eran particularmente aficionadas a la lectura, no tenía esperanzas de que entrara algún libro nuevo en la casa.

Pero la hoja Capitol era divertidísima. Nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de la columnista. Cuando hizo su primera aparición la hoja informativa hacía dos años, las elucubraciones estuvieron a la orden del día. Incluso en esos momentos, siempre que lady Capitol comentaba algún cotilleo particularmente jugoso, la dama volvía a ser tema de conversación y de suposiciones; volvía la curiosidad sobre quién demonios podía ser esa persona que informaba con tanta rapidez y exactitud.

En cuanto a Katniss, para ella Capitol era un seductor atisbo del mundo que podría haber sido el de ella si sus padres hubieran legalizado su unión. Habría sido la hija del conde, no la bastarda; su apellido habría sido Gunningworth, no Everdeen.

Aunque sólo fuera una vez, le gustaría ser ella la que subía al coche y asistía al baile.

En lugar de eso, era la que vestía a las demás para sus salidas nocturnas, ciñéndole el corsé a Delly, peinando a Glimmer o limpiando un par de zapatos de Alma Coin.

Pero no podía, o al menos no debía, quejarse. Tal vez tenía que servir de doncella a Coin y a sus hijas, pero por lo menos tenía un hogar, lo cual era más de lo que tenían la mayoría de las muchachas en su situación.

Su padre no le dejó nada al morir; bueno, nada aparte de un techo sobre la cabeza. Con su testamento se aseguró de que no la pudieran echar de la casa hasta que tuviera veinte años. De ninguna manera iba a perder Coin el derecho a cuatro mil libras anuales echándola de casa.

Pero esas cuatro mil libras eran de Coin, no de ella, y jamás había visto ni un solo penique de ellas. Desaparecieron los hermosos vestidos que se había acostumbrado a usar

Sin embargo, hacía casi un año que llegó y pasó su vigésimo cumpleaños, y continuaba viviendo en la casa Penwood, seguía desviviéndose en el servicio a Coin. Por algún motivo desconocido, ya fuera porque no quería formar (o pagar) a otra doncella, ésta le había permitido seguir viviendo en la casa.

Pasados unos días, Katniss estaba arrodillada con unos cuantos alfileres entre los dientes, haciendo los arreglos de último momento en el disfraz de Alma Coin para el baile. El traje Reina Isabel había llegado perfecto de la modista, pero Alma insistió en que le quedaba un cuarto de pulgada más ancho en la cintura.

-¿Cómo está ahí? -preguntó, hablando entre dientes para que no se le cayeran los alfileres.

-Demasiado ceñido.

Katniss cambió de sitio unos pocos alfileres.

-¿Y ahora?

-Demasiado suelto.

Katniss sacó un alfiler y lo prendió justo en el punto donde había estado antes.

-¿Y ahora, como está?

Alma giró el cuerpo hacia un lado y hacia el otro y, finalmente, declaró.

-Así está bien.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Katniss se puso de pie para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido.

-Lo necesitaré dentro de una hora si queremos llegar a tiempo al baile -dijo Alma.

-Sí, por supuesto -repuso Sophie.

-Este baile es muy importante -declaró Alma muy seria-. Glimmer tiene que lograr un matrimonio ventajoso este año. El nuevo conde... -se estremeció disgustada; seguía considerando un intruso al conde heredero, aun cuando era el pariente vivo más cercano del difunto conde-. Bueno, me ha dicho que éste es el último año que podemos usar la casa Penwood de Londres. Qué descaro tiene el hombre. Yo soy la condesa viuda, después de todo, y Glimmer y Delly son las hijas del conde.

«Hijastras», corrigió Katniss en silencio.

-Tenemos todo el derecho a usar la casa Penwood para la temporada. Qué planes tiene él para la casa, no lo sabré jamás.

-Tal vez desea asistir a las fiestas de la temporada y buscar esposa -sugirió Katniss-. Deseará un heredero, seguro.

Alma frunció el ceño.

-Si Glimmer no se casa con un hombre rico, no sé qué haremos. Es muy difícil encontrar una casa de alquiler adecuada. Y muy caro también.

Katniss se abstuvo de comentar que por lo menos no tenía que pagar a una doncella. De hecho, hasta que ella cumplió los veinte años, Alma había recibido cuatro mil libras al año simplemente por tener una doncella.

Alma hizo chasquear los dedos.

-No olvides que Glimmer necesitará que le empolves el pelo.

Glimmer iría vestida de María Antonieta. Katniss le había preguntado si pensaba ponerse una cinta color rojo sangre alrededor del cuello. A Glimmer no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

Tres horas después, Katniss estaba en las gradas de la puerta principal de la casa Penwood mirando cómo Alma, Glimmer y luego Delly cogían una a una la mano del lacayo y subían al coche. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Delly, que se lo correspondió, y luego se quedó observando el coche avanzar por la calle hasta desaparecer en la esquina. La mansión Mellark, donde se celebraría el baile de máscaras, estaba a sólo seis manzanas de distancia, pero Alma habría insistido en hacer el trayecto en coche aunque la casa hubiera estado al lado.

Era importante hacer una grandiosa entrada, después de todo.

Exhalando un suspiro, subió la escalinata para entrar en la casa. Por lo menos, con la emoción del momento, Alma había olvidado dejarle una lista de tareas para hacer durante su ausencia. Una noche libre era un verdadero lujo; tal vez releería una novela. O tal vez podría encontrar la edición de Capitol de ese día. Le pareció recordar haber visto a Glimmer entrar con la hoja en su habitación esa tarde.

Pero en el preciso instante en que entró por la puerta, se materializó la señora Sae, como salida de ninguna parte, y le cogió el brazo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! -le dijo.

Katniss la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

La señora Sae le tironeó la manga por el codo.

-Ven conmigo.

Katniss se dejó llevar los tres tramos de escalera hasta su habitación, un diminuto cuarto metido bajo el alero. La señora Sae actuaba de modo muy peculiar, pero ella le dio en el gusto y la siguió. El ama de llaves siempre la trataba con excepcional amabilidad, aun cuando estaba claro que Alma desaprobaba eso.

* * *

-Tienes que desvestirte -le dijo la señora Sae al coger el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Pero, señora Sae... -se le cortó la voz y se quedó mirando boquiabierta la escena que tenía lugar en su dormitorio.

En el centro había una bañera, humeante del vapor de agua caliente, y las tres criadas estaban ocupadísimas alrededor. Una estaba vaciando un cubo de agua caliente en la bañera, otra estaba tratando de abrir la cerradura de un arcón de aspecto misterioso, y la otra sostenía una toalla, diciendo:

-¡Deprisa! ¡Deprisa!

Katniss las miró a todas, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?

La señora Sae se giró a mirarla y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tú, señorita Katniss Everdeen, vas a ir al baile de máscaras.

Una hora después, Katniss estaba transformada. El arcón contenía vestidos de la difunta madre del conde. Todos eran anticuados, de cincuenta años atrás, pero eso no importaba. Era un baile de máscaras; nadie esperaba que los trajes fueran de la última moda.

Al fondo del arcón habían encontrado un precioso vestido de brillante seda color plata, con un ceñido corpiño con incrustaciones de perla y el tipo de falda acampanada sobre enaguas que fuera tan popular el siglo anterior. Katniss se sintió como una princesa con sólo tocarlo. Tenía un cierto olor rancio por haber estado años en el arcón, y una de las criadas lo sacudió para airearlo y lo roció con un poco de agua de rosas.

La habían bañado, perfumado y peinado, e incluso una de las criadas le aplicó un poco de pintalabios.

-No se lo diga a la señorita Glimmer -le susurró mientras se lo aplicaba-. Lo cogí de su colección.

-Ooooh, mirad -exclamó la señora Sae-. Encontré unos guantes a juego.

Katniss levantó la vista y la vio sosteniendo un par de guantes largos hasta el codo.

-Mire -dijo, cogiendo uno de los guantes y examinándolo-. El blasón Penwood. Y lleva un monograma, justo en el borde.

La señora Sae le dio la vuelta al que tenía en la mano.

-Ese, ele, ge. Rue Louisa Gunningworth. Tu abuela.

Katniss la miró sorprendida. La señora Sae nunca se había referido al conde como a su padre. Jamás nadie en Penwood Park había reconocido con palabras sus lazos sanguíneos con la familia Gunningworth.

-Por una vez -continuó la señora Sae-, por una sola noche, serás tú la reina del baile.

Sonriendo, hizo girar a Katniss hasta dejarla de frente ante el espejo.

Katniss retuvo el aliento.

-¿Esa soy yo?

La señora Sae asintió, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes.

-Estás preciosa, cariño -susurró.

Katniss levantó lentamente una mano para tocarse el pelo.

-¡No lo chafes! -gritó una de las criadas.

-No lo chafaré -prometió Katniss, con los labios temblorosos al sonreír, a la vez que trataba de impedir que le saliera una lágrima. Le habían puesto un toque de brillantes polvos en el pelo, por lo que toda ella brillaba como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Le habían recogido los rizos oscuros en lo alto de la cabeza, en una especie de moño suelto, dejando caer una gruesa guedeja a lo largo del cuello. Sus ojos, normalmente color verde musgo grisáceos, brillaban como esmeraldas.

Aunque ella sospechó que el brillo tenía más que ver con las lágrimas no derramadas que con cualquier otra cosa.

-Ésta es tu máscara -dijo enérgicamente la señora Sae. Era un antifaz, del tipo que se ata atrás, por lo que Katniss no tendría que ocupar una mano en sostenerlo-. Ahora sólo nos falta un par de zapatos.

Katniss miró pesarosa sus zapatos de trabajo, prácticos y feos, que estaban en un rincón.

-No tengo nada adecuado para estas elegancias -dijo.

La criada que le había pintado los labios levantó un par de delicados zapatos blancos.

-Del ropero de Glimmer -declaró.

Katniss metió el pie derecho en el zapato correspondiente y lo sacó con la misma rapidez.

-Demasiado grande -dijo, mirando a la señora Katniss-. No podría caminar con ellos.

-Ve a buscar un par en el ropero de Delly -dijo la señora Sally a la criada.

-Son más grandes aún -repuso Katniss-. Lo sé. He limpiado muchas marcas de rozaduras en ellos.

La señora Sae exhaló un largo suspiro.

-No hay nada que hacer ahí, entonces. Tendremos que asaltar la colección de Alma.

Katniss se estremeció. La idea de caminar a cualquier parte con los pies metidos en zapatos de Alma le producía repelús. Pero era eso o ir descalza, y no creía que los pies descalzos fueran aceptables en un elegante baile de máscaras de Londres.

A los pocos minutos volvió la criada con un par de zapatos de satén blanco, cosidos con hilo de plata y adornados con unas preciosas rosetas de diamantes falsos.

Katniss seguía sintiendo aprensión por usar zapatos de Alma, pero de todos modos se puso uno. Le calzaban a la perfección.

-Y son a juego también -dijo una de las criadas señalando las puntadas en hilo de plata-. Como si estuvieran hechos para el vestido.

-No tenemos tiempo para admirar zapatos -dijo repentinamente la señora Sae -. Ahora escucha atentamente las instrucciones. El cochero ha vuelto de ir a dejar a la condesa y las niñas, y te llevará a la casa Mellark. Pero tiene que estar esperando fuera cuando ellas deseen marcharse, lo cual significa que tienes que salir de ahí a medianoche, y ni un solo segundo más tarde. ¿Entiendes?

Katniss asintió y miró el reloj de la pared. Eran algo pasadas las nueve, lo que significaba que podría permanecer más de dos horas en el baile.

-Gracias -susurró-. Oh, muchísimas gracias.

La señora Sae se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Tú pásalo bien, cariño. Eso es el único agradecimiento que necesito.

Katniss volvió a mirar el reloj. Dos horas.

Dos horas que tendría que hacer durar toda una vida.


	3. La Terraza

_En la serie de Julia Quinn los hermanos Bridgerton han sido nombrados en orden alfabético, siendo sus nombres los siguientes: Anthony, Benedict, Colin, Daphne, Eloise, Francesca, Gregory y Hyacinth, por eso la numeración que se menciona en este capítulo de los hermanos. _

_Gracias por quienes ya están acompañándome en esta adaptación espero que la disfruten _

* * *

_Los Mellark son una familia realmente única. Seguro que no hay nadie en Londres que no sepa que el parecido entre ellos es extraornario siendo sus nombres los siguientes :Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Clove, Cressida, Rory y Primrose. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_2 de junio de 1815._

Peeta Mellark era el segundo de ocho hermanos, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que fueran cien.

Ese baile en que tanto había insistido su madre tenía que ser disfraces, por lo tanto se había puesto obedientemente un antifaz negro, pero todos sabían quién era, o más bien todos casi sabían.

« ¡Un Mellark! », exclamarían dando palmadas alegremente. «Tú tienes que ser un Mellark!» « ¡Un Mellark! Soy capaz de conocer a un Mellark donde sea.»

Peeta era un Mellark, sí, y si bien no había ninguna otra familia a la que deseara pertenecer, a veces deseaba que lo consideraran menos un Mellark y más él mismo.

Justo cuando estaba pensando eso, pasó por su lado una mujer de edad algo indefinida disfrazada de pastora.

-¡Un Mellark! -gorjeó-. Reconocería ese pelo castaño en cualquier parte. ¿Cuál eres? No, no lo digas, déjame adivinar. No eres el vizconde porque acabo de verlo. Tienes que ser el Número Dos o el Número Tres.

Peeta la miró imperturbable.

-¿Cuál eres? ¿El Número Dos o el Número Tres?

-Dos -dijo él entre dientes.

Ella juntó las manos.

-¡Eso fue lo que pensé! Ah, tengo que encontrar a Portia. Le dije que eras el Número Dos...

Peera estuvo a punto de gruñir.

-... pero ella dijo no, es el menor, pero yo...

Peeta sintió la repentina necesidad de alejarse. O se alejaba o mataba a esa boba gritona, y habiendo tantos testigos, ciertamente no saldría impune.

-Si me disculpa -dijo lisamente-. Veo a una persona con la que debo hablar.

Era mentira, pero qué importaba. Después de hacer una seca inclinación de la cabeza ante la vieja pastora, caminó en línea recta hacia la puerta lateral del salón, ansioso por escapar de la multitud y esconderse en el estudio de su hermano, donde podría encontrar un poco de bendito silencio y tranquilidad y tal vez una copa de buen coñac.

-¡Peeta!

Condenación. Había estado a punto de lograr escapar. Levantó la vista y vio a su madre caminando a toda prisa hacia él. Llevaba un traje de estilo isabelino. Suponía que su intención había sido disfrazarse de un personaje de Shakespeare, pero por su vida que no tenía idea de cuál.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, madre? Y no me digas «Baila con Hermione Smythe-Smith». La última vez que bailé con ella casi perdí tres dedos de los pies.

-No pensaba pedirte nada de ese tipo -contestó Effie -. Te iba a pedir que bailaras con Prudence Cresta.

-Ten piedad, madre -gimió él-. Es peor aún.

-No te pido que te cases con la muchachita. Sólo que bailes con ella.

Peeta reprimió un gemido. Prudence Cresta, si bien una persona simpática en esencia, tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, y una risa tan irritante que había visto a hombres adultos huir con las manos en los oídos.

-Te diré qué -propuso en tono halagador-, bailaré con Annie Cresta si tú mantienes a raya a Prudence.

-Eso me va bien -dijo , asintiendo con aire satisfecho, causándole la deprimente sensación de que su intención había sido desde el principio hacerlo bailar con Annie -. Está allí, junto a la mesa de la limonada -añadió-, vestida de duende, pobrecilla. El color le sienta bien, pero alguien debería acompañar a su madre la próxima vez que se aventuren a visitar a la modista. No logro imaginar un disfraz más desafortunado.

-Está claro que aún no has visto a la sirena -susurró Benedict.

Ella le golpeó ligeramente el brazo.

-No te burles de las invitadas.

-Pero es que lo ponen tan fácil.

-Me voy a buscar a tu hermana -dijo ella después de dirigirle una seria mirada de advertencia.

-¿A cuál?

-A una de las que no están casadas -repuso Effie descaradamente-. Puede que el vizconde Guelph esté interesado en esa muchacha escocesa, pero aún no están comprometidos.

En silencio Peeta le deseó suerte a Guelph. El pobre hombre la necesitaría.

-Y gracias por bailar con Annie.

Él medio le sonrió irónico. Los dos sabían que esas palabras no eran un agradecimiento sino un recordatorio.

De los dos tipos de muchachas, él creía preferir a las feúchas. Las jovencitas populares tendían a ser superficiales y, para ser franco, un pelín aburridas.

Su madre siempre le había tenido una especial simpatía a Annie Cresta, que estaba en su... frunció el ceño, ¿su tercera temporada? Tenía que ser la tercera, y sin ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio a la vista. Ah, bueno, bien podría cumplir con su deber. Annie era una joven bastante simpática, con personalidad y una inteligencia decente. Algún día encontraría marido. No sería él, lógicamente, y con toda sinceridad, tal vez no sería ninguno de sus conocidos, pero seguro que encontraría a alguien.

Suspirando echó a andar hacia la mesa de la limonada. Prácticamente sentía en la boca el sabor meloso y maduro de ese coñac, pero un vaso de limonada lo ayudaría a salir del apuro por un rato.

-¡Señorita Cresta! -exclamó, y trató de no estremecerse al ver volverse a las tres señoritas Cresta. Con una sonrisa que sabía era muy, muy débil, añadió-. Esto... Annie, quise decir.

Desde unos quince palmos de distancia, Annie le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y él recordó que le caía muy bien Annie Cresta. En realidad, no se la consideraría tan poco atractiva si no estuviera siempre acompañada por sus desafortunadas hermanas, las que fácilmente podían hacer desear a un hombre coger un barco rumbo a Australia.

Casi había salvado la distancia que los separaba cuando oyó detrás de él un ronco murmullo de susurros que se iba propagando por el salón de baile. Debía continuar caminando para acabar de una vez con ese baile obligado, pero, misericordia, Señor, su curiosidad pudo más y se giró a mirar.

Y se encontró mirando a una mujer que tenía que ser la más impresionante que había visto en toda su vida.

Ni siquiera sabía si era hermosa. Su cabello era de un oscuro bastante corriente, y con su antifaz bien atado detrás de la cabeza, no le veía ni la mitad de la cara.

Pero había algo en ella que más o menos lo hipnotizaba. Era su sonrisa, la forma de sus ojos, su prestancia, su manera de mirar el salón de baile como si jamás hubiera tenido una visión más gloriosa que la de los tontos miembros de la alta sociedad, todos vestidos con ridículos disfraces.

Su belleza irradiaba de dentro.

Brillaba. Resplandecía.

Era una mujer absolutamente radiante, y de pronto Peeta comprendió que eso se debía a que parecía condenadamente feliz. Feliz de estar donde estaba, feliz de ser quien era.

Feliz de una manera que él escasamente recordaba. La suya era una buena vida, cierto, tal vez incluso una vida fabulosa. Tenía siete hermanos maravillosos, una madre amorosa, y veintenas de amigos. Pero esa mujer...

Esa mujer conocía la dicha.

Olvidandose de Annie, se abrió paso por entre la muchedumbre hasta encontrarse a unos pocos pasos de ella. Otros tres caballeros habían llegado antes a su destino y en ese momento estaban derramando sobre ella elogios y halagos. Él la observó con interés; ella no reaccionaba como habría reaccionado ninguna de las mujeres que conocía.

No actuaba con coquetería. Simplemente sonreía. Una ancha sonrisa, en realidad. Él suponía que los cumplidos producirían una cierta cantidad de felicidad a la receptora, pero jamás había visto a una mujer que reaccionara con una alegría tan pura, tan auténtica.

Avanzó otro paso. Deseaba esa alegría para él.

-Discúlpenme, señores, pero la dama ya me ha prometido a mí este baile -mintió.

Los agujeros del antifaz de ella eran bastante amplios y él la vio agrandar los ojos y luego entrecerrarlos con unas arruguitas en las comisuras, como si se sintiera divertida. Le tendió la mano, retándola a contradecirlo.

Pero ella le sonrió, con una ancha y radiante sonrisa que le perforó la piel y fue a tocarle directamente el alma. Ella puso la mano en la de él y sólo entonces él cayó en la cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento.

-¿Tiene permiso para bailar el vals? -le susurró cuando iban llegando a la pista de baile.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No bailo.

-Bromea.

-Pues no. La verdad es que -acercó un poco la cara a él y con un atisbo de sonrisa, continuó-: no sé bailar.

Él la miró sorprendido. Ella caminaba con un donaire innato; además, ¿qué dama de buena crianza podía llegar a esa edad sin haber aprendido a bailar?

-Entonces sólo hay una cosa que hacer -musitó-. Yo le enseñaré.

Ella agrandó los ojos, abrió la boca y dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que le parece tan divertido? -preguntó él, tratando de hacer serio su tono.

Ella le sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisa que se esperaría de un compañero de colegio, no de una damita en su primer baile. Sin dejar de sonreír, ella le dijo:

-Incluso yo sé que no se dan clases de baile en un baile.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, me pregunto, ese «incluso yo»?

Ella guardó silencio.

-Entonces tendré que aprovechar la ventaja y obligarla a obedecer.

-¿Obligarme?

Pero eso lo dijo sonriendo, haciéndole comprender que no estaba ofendida.

-Sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte permitir que continúe esta lamentable situación.

-¿Lamentable, dice?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Una hermosa dama que no sabe bailar. Me parece un crimen, es antinatural.

-Si le permito enseñarme...

-Cuando me permita enseñarle...

-Si le permito enseñarme, ¿dónde me dará la clase?

Peeta alzó el mentón y paseó la vista por el salón. No le resultaba difícil ver por encima de las cabezas de los invitados; con su altura de más de metro ochenta, era uno de los hombres más altos del salón.

-Nos retiraremos a la terraza -dijo finalmente.

-¿La terraza? -repitió ella-. ¿No estará terriblemente atestada? Es una noche calurosa.

-No, la terraza privada -susurró él acercándosele más.

-¿La terraza privada, dice? ¿Y cómo sabe de la existencia de una terraza privada?

Peeta la miró fijamente, conmocionado. ¿Era posible que ella no supiera quién era él? Su opinión de sí mismo no era tan elevada como para suponer que todo Londres conociera su identidad. Sencillamente era un Mellark, y si una persona conocía a un Mellark, por lo general eso significaba que era capaz de reconocer a otro. Y puesto que no había nadie en Londres que no se hubiera cruzado con uno u otro Mellark, a él lo reconocían en todas partes. Aun cuando, pensó pesaroso, ese reconocimiento fuera simplemente como el «Número Dos».

-No ha contestado mi pregunta -le recordó la dama misteriosa.

-¿Sobre la terraza privada? -Levantó su mano hasta sus labios y besó la fina seda del guante-. Limitémonos a decir que tengo mis métodos.

Era alto, y su rostro, lo que dejaba ver el antifaz, era muy hermoso; unos labios que insinuaban ironía y sonrisas, y una piel tersa, muy ligeramente ensombrecida por una barba de un día. Su cabello era de un exquisito color rubio oscuro, al que la parpadeante luz de las velas daba unos visos rojizos.

La gente parecía saber quién era; observó que cuando él avanzaba, los invitados se hacían a un lado para dejarle paso. Y cuando mintió tan descaradamente asegurando que ella le había prometido ese baile, los demás hombres aceptaron y se apartaron.

Era apuesto y fuerte, y por esa única noche, era de ella.

Él caminaba rápido, aun cuando tenía que abrirse paso por en medio de la vibrante muchedumbre, y se sorprendió riendo mientras trotaba detrás de él.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre se está riendo de mí? -le preguntó él, deteniéndose un instante al llegar al corredor contiguo al salón.

Ella volvió a reír; no pudo evitarlo.

-Me siento feliz -contestó, y se encogió de hombros, indecisa-. Estoy muy feliz por estar aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué? Un baile como este tiene que ser una rutina para una dama como usted.

Katniss sonrió. Si él la creía miembro de la alta sociedad, una graduada de muchos bailes y fiestas, quería decir que estaba representando su papel a la perfección.

Él le tocó la comisura de la boca.

-Siempre está sonriendo -musitó.

-Me gusta sonreír.

La mano de él encontró su cintura y la acercó más. La distancia entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo respetable, pero la mayor cercanía le quitó el aliento a ella.

-Me gusta verla sonreír -dijo él.

Esas palabras las dijo en voz baja y seductora, pero ella notó algo extrañamente ronco en su voz y casi se permitió creer que él lo decía en serio, que ella no era simplemente una mera conquista de esa noche.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar sonó una voz acusadora en la puerta que daba al salón.

-¡Ahí estás!

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el estómago y le subió hasta la garganta. La habían descubierto. La arrojarían a la calle y al día siguiente tal vez la meterían en prisión por haber robado los zapatos de Alma Coin y...

Y el hombre que había hablado ya estaba a su lado y le estaba diciendo a su misterioso caballero:

-Madre te ha andado buscando por todas partes. Te escabulliste de tu baile con Annie y yo tuve que ocupar tu lugar.

-Lo siento -musitó su caballero.

-Si te escapas de la fiesta y me abandonas a esa manada de jovencitas del demonio, te juro que exigiré venganza hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr -dijo su caballero.

-Bueno, yo te reemplacé con Annie -gruñó el otro-. Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera cerca. Me pareció que se le rompía el corazón a la pobre moza cuando te alejaste.

El caballero tuvo la elegancia de sonrojarse.

-Algunas cosas son inevitables, creo -dijo.

Katniss miró del uno al otro. Incluso bajo sus antifaces era más que evidente que eran hermanos, y en un relámpago de luz comprendió que tenían que ser los hermanos Mellark, y que ésa tenía que ser su casa y...

Ay, buen Dios, había hecho un ridículo total al preguntarle cómo sabía de la existencia de una terraza privada.

Pero ¿cuál de los hermanos era? Peeta. Tenía que ser Peeta. Envió unas silenciosas gracias a lady Capitol, la que una vez escribió una columna dedicada exclusivamente a explicar las diferencias entre los hermanos Mellark. A Peeta, recordaba, lo distinguía como al más alto.

El hombre que le hacía latir el corazón tres veces más rápido de lo normal sobrepasaba en sus buenos dos dedos la altura de su hermano.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que el susodicho hermano la estaba mirando muy atentamente.

-Comprendo por qué te marchaste -dijo Finnick.

(Porque tenía que ser Finnick; de ninguna manera podía ser Rory, que sólo tenía catorce años; y Gale estaba casado, de modo que no le importaría si Peeta se escapaba de la fiesta dejándolo solo para defenderse de las jovencitas recién presentadas en sociedad.)

Finnick miró a Peeta con expresión astuta.

-¿Podría pedir una presentación?

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero dudo que tengas éxito. Yo aún no me he enterado de su nombre.

-No lo ha preguntado -terció Katniss, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y me lo diría si lo preguntara?

-Le diría algo.

-Pero no la verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ésta no es una noche para verdades.

-Mi tipo favorito de noche -dijo Finnicl en tono satisfecho.

-¿No tienes ningún lugar para estar? -le preguntó Peeta.

-Seguro que madre preferiría que estuviera en el salón de baile, pero eso no es precisamente una exigencia.

-Yo lo exijo -repuso Peeta.

Katniss sintió burbujear una risita en la garganta.

-Muy bien -suspiró Finnick-. Me iré de aquí.

-Excelente -dijo Peeta.

-Yo solo frente a tantas lobas...

-¿Lobas? -repitió Katniss.

-Damitas muy cotizadas para esposas -aclaró Finnick-. Una manada de lobas hambrientas, todas ellas. A excepción de la presente, lógicamente.

Katniss creyó mejor no explicar que ella no era de ningún modo una «damita cotizada».

-Nada le gustaría más a mi madre... -empezó Finnick. Peeta lo interrumpió con un gemido.

-... que ver casado a mi querido hermano mayor -terminó Finnick. Guardó silencio un instante como para sopesar sus palabras-: Con la excepción tal vez de verme casado a mí.

-Aunque sólo sea para que dejes la casa -añadió Peeta, sarcástico.

Esta vez Katniss sí emitió una risita.

-Pero claro, él es considerablemente más viejo -continuó Finnick-, así que tal vez deberíamos enviarlo a él primero a la horca,...es decir, al altar.

-¿Tienes algún buen argumento? -gruñó Peeta.

-No, ninguno -reconoció Finnick-. Pero claro, nunca lo tengo.

-Dice la verdad -afirmó Peeta mirando a Katniss.

-Así pues -dijo Finnick a Katniss haciendo un grandioso gesto con el brazo-. ¿Tendrá piedad de mi pobre y sufriente madre y llevará a mi querido hermano por el pasillo?

-Bueno, no me lo ha pedido -contestó ella, tratando de entrar en el humor del momento.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? -gruñó Peeta.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Katniss.

-Él.

-Nada en absoluto -repuso Finnick alegremente-, pero estoy pensando seriamente en remediar eso. En realidad, eso podría ser lo único que me haga soportable esta velada.

-Si la búsqueda de bebida te aleja de mi presencia, ciertamente eso será lo único que me haga soportable esta noche a mí -dijo Peeta.

Finnick sonrió de oreja a oreja, les hizo un saludo cuadrándose, y se alejó.

-Es agradable ver a dos hermanos que se quieren tanto -comentó Katniss.

-¿A eso le llama quererse?

-Sí -afirmó-. Es evidente que usted daría su vida por él. Y él por usted.

-Supongo que tiene razón -dijo él, con un suspiro de hastío, y luego estropeó el efecto sonriendo-. Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo. -Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando un aspecto terriblemente sofisticado y educado-. Dígame, entonces, ¿tiene hermanos?

Katniss reflexionó un momento y luego contestó decidida:

-No.

Él alzó una ceja en un arco extrañamente arrogante, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Encuentro bastante curioso que haya tardado tanto en decidir la respuesta a esa pregunta. Yo diría que tendría que ser muy fácil encontrar la respuesta.

-Soy hija única -dijo finalmente.

-Y eso es todo lo que va a decir sobre el tema –musitó Peeta.

-Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir sobre el tema -convino ella.

-Toda esta velada ya es suficiente secreto -dijo.

-Entonces pregúnteme algo. Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

-¿Ninguno? ¿De veras? ¿No tiene secretos todo el mundo?

-Yo no. Mi vida es absolutamente vulgar.

-Eso sí que me cuesta creerlo.

-Es cierto -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Jamás he seducido a una inocente, y ni siquiera a una mujer casada. No tengo deudas de juego, y mis padres eran absolutamente fieles entre ellos.

Lo cual quería decir que no era un hijo bastardo, pensó ella. Al pensar eso se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Y no porque él fuera legítimo, no, sino porque comprendió que él jamás la buscaría a ella, al menos no de la manera honorable, si llegaba a enterarse de que ella no lo era.

-No me ha hecho ninguna pregunta -le recordó él

Ella pestañeó sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido que hablara en serio.

-M-muy bien -medio tartamudeó, cogida con la guardia baja-. ¿Cuál es su color preferido?

-¿Y va a desperdiciar su pregunta con eso? -sonrió él.

-¿Sólo puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Más que justo, puesto que usted no me concede ninguna. -Acercó más la cara, con sus ojos brillantes-. Y la respuesta es el azul.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -repitió él.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por el mar? ¿Por el cielo? ¿O tal vez porque sencillamente le gusta?

Peeta la miró con curiosidad. Sí que era una pregunta muy rara ésa, por qué su color preferido era el azul. Cualquier otra persona habría aceptado la respuesta azul y ya está. Pero esa mujer, cuyo nombre todavía ignoraba, quería ahondar más, pasar de los cuáles a los por qués.

-¿Es pintora? -le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo curiosa.

-¿Por qué su color preferido es el verde?

Ella suspiró y en sus ojos brilló la nostalgia.

-La hierba, supongo, y tal vez las hojas de los árboles. Pero principalmente la hierba. La sensación que produce cuando uno corre descalzo en verano. El olor que despide después de que los jardineros la han recortado dejándola pareja con sus guadañas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el olor y la sensación que produce la hierba con el color?

-Nada, supongo. Y tal vez todo. Verá, yo vivía en el campo...

Se interrumpió bruscamente. No había sido su intención decirle ni siquiera eso, pero bueno, qué mal podía haber en que él supiera ese detalle inocente.

-¿Y era más feliz ahí? -preguntó él dulcemente.

Ella asintió, sintiendo un tímido revuelo de rubor en la piel, producido por un nuevo conocimiento. Seguro que lady Capitol nunca había tenido una conversación con Peeta Mellark acerca de cosas más profundas, porque jamás había escrito que él era el hombre más perspicaz de Londres. Cuando él la miraba a los ojos, tenía la curiosa sensación de que le veía hasta el alma.

-Tendremos que hacer un paseo juntos -dijo él.

Katniss evadió la respuesta, recordándole:

-Aún no me ha dicho por qué el azul es su color preferido.

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, justo lo suficiente para darle a entender que había notado su evasiva. Pero dijo:

-No lo sé. Tal vez, como a usted, me recuerda algo que echo de menos. Hay un lago en Aubrey Hall, donde me crié, en Kent. Pero el agua siempre está más gris que azul.

-Está muy callada -dijo Peeta dulcemente.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En lo que echaría de menos y no echaría de menos si mi vida cambiara drásticamente.

La mirada de él se intensificó.

-¿Y supone que va a cambiar drásticamente?

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de eliminar la tristeza de su voz al contestar:

- No.

-¿Y desea que cambie? -dijo él en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.

-Sí -suspiró ella, y añadió, sin poder contenerse-: Oh, sí.

Él le cogió las manos, las llevó hasta sus labios y le besó suavemente cada una.

-Entonces comenzaremos inmediatamente -prometió-. Y mañana estará transformada.

-Esta noche estoy transformada -susurró ella-. Mañana ya habré desaparecido.

Peeta la atrajo hacia él y depositó el más suavísimo y fugaz beso en su frente.

-Entonces tenemos que envolver toda una vida en esta noche.


	4. La terraza (segunda parte)

Gracias a aquellos que leen esta adaptación :D, ni The Hunger Games ni An offer from a Gentleman son de mi propiedad

* * *

_Esta cronista espera con la respiración agitada ver qué disfraces elegirá la alta sociedad para el baile de máscaras de los Mellark. Se rumorea que Clove Mellark tiene planeado vestirse de Juana de Arco y Annie Cresta, que se presenta en su tercera temporada y acaba de regresar de una visita a sus primos irlandeses, se disfrazará de duende. La señorita Delly Coin , hijastra del difunto conde de Penwood, piensa ponerse un disfraz de sirena, el cual esta cronista no ve las horas de contemplar; en cambio su hermana mayor, la señorita Glimmer Coin, ha tenido muy en secreto su disfraz. _

_En cuanto a los hombres, si podemos guiarnos por bailes de máscaras anteriores, los gordos se vestirán de Enrique VIII, los más esbeltos de Alejandro Magno o tal vez de demonios, y los hastiados (seguro que los cotizados hermanos Mellark entran en esta categoría) llevarán el traje negro de noche normal con sólo un antifaz para hacer honor a la ocasión. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_5 de junio de 1815._

-Baile conmigo -dijo Katniss impulsivamente.

Él sonrió, divertido, pero entrelazó firmemente los dedos con los de ella.

-Creí que no sabía bailar.

-Pero usted dijo que me enseñaría.

-Venga conmigo.

Llevándola él cogida de la mano, avanzaron por el corredor, subieron un tramo de escalera, continuaron por otro corredor, doblaron una esquina y llegaron a un par de puertas ventanas. Peeta giró las manillas de hierro forjado y abrió las puertas, que daban a una pequeña terraza adornada con plantas en macetas y dos divanes.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó ella, mirando alrededor.

-Justo encima de la terraza del salón -contestó él, cerrando las puertas-. ¿Oye la música?

Lo que oía ella principalmente era el murmullo de conversaciones, pero aguzando los oídos logró oír débilmente la melodía que estaba tocando la orquesta.

-Haendel -exclamó, sonriendo encantada-. Mi institutriz tenía una caja de música con esa melodía.

-Amaba mucho a su institutriz -dijo él en voz baja.

Ella había cerrado los ojos siguiendo la música, pero al oír esas palabras, los abrió sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Le tocó la mejilla y deslizó lentamente un dedo enguantado por su piel hasta llegar al contorno de la mandíbula-. Lo veo en su cara.

Ella guardó silencio un momento y luego se apartó.

-Sí, bueno, pasaba más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra persona de la casa.

-Da la impresión de que se crió muy solitaria -comentó él, dulcemente.

-A veces me lo parecía. -Caminó hasta la orilla del balcón, apoyó las manos en la baranda y contempló la negra noche-. A veces no.

Repentinamente se giró hacia él con una alegre sonrisa, y él comprendió que no le revelaría nada más acerca de su infancia.

-Su educación debió de ser todo lo contrario de solitaria -comentó ella-, con tantos hermanos y hermanas.

-Sabe quién soy.

Ella asintió.

-No desde el principio.

Él caminó hasta la baranda, apoyó una cadera en ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué me delató?

-Su hermano. Se parecen tanto que...

-¿Incluso con nuestros antifaces?

-Incluso con los antifaces -repuso ella, sonriendo complacida-. Lady Capitol escribe con mucha frecuencia acerca de ustedes, y jamás deja pasar la oportunidad de comentar lo mucho que se parecen todos.

-¿Y sabe qué hermano soy?

-Peeta. Eso si lady Capitol no se equivoca al decir que usted es el más alto entre sus hermanos.

-Toda una detective, ¿eh?

Ella pareció ligeramente azorada.

-Simplemente leo una hoja de cotilleos. Eso no me hace diferente del resto de las personas que están aquí.

Peeta la observó un momento, pensando si ella se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de revelarle otro dato para resolver el rompecabezas de su identidad. Si sólo lo había reconocido por lo que había leído en Capitol, quería decir que no hacía mucho que la habían presentado en sociedad, o tal vez ni siquiera la habían presentado. En todo caso, no era una de las muchas damitas que le había presentado su madre.

-¿Qué más sabe de mí por Capitol? -le preguntó, con su media sonrisa perezosa.

-¿Busca algún cumplido? -preguntó ella, correspondiéndole la media sonrisa con un ligerísimo sesgo en sus labios-. Porque tiene que saber que los Mellark casi siempre se libran de las estocadas de su pluma. Lady Capitol casi siempre es elogiosa cuando escribe sobre su familia.

-Eso lleva a muchas elucubraciones respecto a su identidad -reconoció él-. Hay quienes piensan que tiene que ser una Mellark.

-¿Lo es?

-No, que yo sepa -repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no ha contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta era?

-Qué sabe de mí por Capitol.

-¿De veras le interesa? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Si no puedo saber nada de usted, al menos podría saber qué sabe de mí.

Ella sonrió y se tocó el labio inferior con el índice, en un encantador gesto de distracción.

-Bueno, veamos. El mes pasado usted ganó una tonta carrera de caballos en Hyde Park.

-No fue nada una carrera tonta -dijo él sonriendo-, y soy cien libras más rico gracias a ella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

-Casi siempre son tontas las carreras de caballos.

-Dicho como lo diría cualquier mujer -masculló él.

-Bueno...

-No explique lo obvio -interrumpió él.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué más sabe?

-¿Por Capitol? -Se dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo-. Una vez le cortó la cabeza a la muñeca de su hermana.

-Y todavía estoy tratando de descubrir cómo supo eso -masculló Peeta.

-Quizá lady Capitol es una Mellark, después de todo.

-Imposible. Y no que no seamos lo bastante inteligentes para serlo -añadió con cierta energía-. Lo que pasa es que el resto de la familia es demasiado inteligente para no descubrirlo.

Ella se echó a reír y él la observó atentamente, pensando si se daría cuenta de que acababa de darle otra pista respecto a su identidad. Ya hacía dos años que lady Capitol escribiera sobre ese desafortunado encuentro de la muñeca con una guillotina; fue en una de sus primerísimas columnas. En la actualidad muchas personas de todo el país recibían la hoja de cotilleos, pero al comienzo, Capitol era exclusivamente para londinenses.

Eso significaba que la misteriosa dama vivía en Londres hacía dos años. Y sin embargo sólo supo quién era él cuando conoció a Finnick.

Había estado en Londres, pero no había sido presentada en sociedad. Tal vez era la menor de la familia y leía Capitol mientras sus hermanas mayores disfrutaban de las temporadas.

Eso no era dato suficiente para descubrir quién era, pero era un comienzo.

-¿Qué más sabe? -le preguntó, impaciente por ver si ella le revelaba algo más sin darse cuenta.

Ella se echó a reír; lo estaba pasando en grande, eso estaba claro.

-Su nombre no ha estado ligado a ninguna damita, y su madre desespera por verlo casado.

-La presión ha disminuido un poco ahora que mi hermano consiguió esposa.

-¿El vizconde?

Peeta asintió.

-Con gran detalle. Aunque -se le acercó más y bajó la voz-, no tenía todos los hechos.

-¿No? -preguntó ella, muy interesada-. ¿Qué se le escapó?

-No le voy a revelar los secretos del cortejo de mi hermano si usted no me quiere revelar ni siquiera su nombre.

Ella emitió un bufido.

-Cortejo podría ser una palabra muy fuerte. Vamos, lady Capitol escribió...

-Lady Capitol -interrumpió él, con una sonrisa vagamente burlona-, no está enterada de todo lo que ocurre en Londres.

-Ciertamente parece estar enterada de la mayoría de las cosas.

-¿Usted cree? Yo tiendo a disentir. Por ejemplo, sospecho que si lady Capitol estuviera aquí en la terraza, no sabría su identidad.

Por el agujero del antifaz vio que ella agrandaba los ojos, y eso le produjo cierta satisfacción. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Es cierto eso?

Ella asintió.

-Pero es que estoy tan bien disfrazada que nadie me reconocería en estos momentos.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y si se quitara el antifaz? ¿La reconocería entonces?

Ella se apartó de la baranda y avanzó unos pasos hacia el centro de la terraza.

-Eso no lo contestaré.

Él la siguió.

-Ya me lo parecía. Pero quise preguntarlo de todos modos.

Katniss se giró y se quedó sin aliento al ver que él estaba a menos de un palmo de ella. Lo había oído seguirla, pero no se imaginó que estuviera tan cerca. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero con inmensa sorpresa, no supo qué decir. Al parecer, lo único que sabía hacer era mirarlo, mirar esos ojos oscuros, oscuros, que la perforaban desde detrás del antifaz.

Hablar era imposible. Incluso respirar era difícil.

-Aún no ha bailado conmigo -dijo él.

Ella no se movió. Se quedó donde estaba cuando él le puso su enorme mano en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Le hormigueó la piel en el lugar del contacto, y sintió el aire denso, caliente.

Eso era deseo, comprendió. Eso era lo que había oído a las criadas cuando hablaban en susurros. Eso era lo que ninguna dama de buena crianza debía ni siquiera saber.

Pero ella no era una dama de buena crianza, pensó desafiante. Era una hija ilegítima, la bastarda de un noble. No era miembro de la alta sociedad ni lo sería jamás. ¿Tenía que atenerse a sus reglas?

-O sea que no va a huir -musitó él, sus ojos oscuros destellando algo ardiente y excitante.

Ella negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo otra vez que él le había leído los pensamientos. Debería asustarla que él le leyera la mente con tanta facilidad, pero en la oscura seducción de la noche, mientras el aire le movía las guedejas sueltas, y la música subía desde el salón, eso era algo emocionante.

-¿Dónde pongo la mano? -preguntó-. Quiero bailar.

-Sobre mi hombro -explicó él-. No, un pelín más abajo. Ahí.

-Seguro que me cree la más tonta de las tontas. No saber bailar...

-En realidad creo que es muy valiente por reconocerlo. -Con la mano libre buscó la mano libre de ella, se la cogió y la levantó lentamente-. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco habrían fingido desinterés o una lesión.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, aun sabiendo que eso la dejaría sin aliento.

-No tengo la habilidad de una actriz para fingir desinterés.

La mano en la espalda la apretó un poco más.

-Escuche la música -le dijo él, con la voz extrañamente ronca-. ¿Nota cómo sube y baja?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ponga más atención -le susurró él, acercándole los labios al oído-. Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres -continuó acentuando el «un»

Katniss cerró los ojos y trató de desentenderse del interminable murmullo de conversaciones en el salón hasta que por fin lo único que oía era el crescendo de la música. Empezó a respirar más lento y de pronto se encontró meciéndose al ritmo de la música, moviendo la cabeza atrás y adelante, mientras Peeta le daba sus instrucciones numéricas.

-Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres.

-La siento -susurró ella.

Él sonrió. No supo cómo sabía eso; seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pero percibió su sonrisa, la oyó en su respiración.

-Muy bien -dijo él-. Ahora míreme los pies y permítame que la guíe.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró los pies.

-Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres.

Vacilante, hizo los pasos con él, y justo le pisó el pie.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdón!

-Mis hermanas lo han hecho mucho peor -le aseguró él-. No renuncie.

Ella volvió a intentarlo y de pronto sus pies sabían qué hacer.

-Oohh -suspiró, sorprendida-. Esto es maravilloso.

-Levante la vista -le ordenó él, suavemente.

-Pero me tropezaré.

-No. Yo lo evitaré -le prometió él-. Míreme a los ojos.

Y durante todo eso, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él.

-¿Qué siente? -le preguntó Peeta.

-¡Todo! -contestó ella, riendo.

-¿Qué oye?

-La música. -Agrandó los ojos, entusiasmada-. Oigo la música como no la había oído nunca antes.

Él aumentó la presión de la mano en la espalda y el espacio entre ellos disminuyó en varias pulgadas.

-¿Qué ve? -le preguntó él.

Ella tropezó, pero no apartó los ojos de los de él.

-Mi alma -susurró-. Veo mi alma.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -susurró él, dejando de bailar.

Ella guardó silencio. El momento le parecía muy intenso, muy importante, y tenía miedo de estropearlo.

No, eso no era cierto. Tenía miedo de mejorarlo, y de que ello la hiciera sufrir más aún cuando volviera a la realidad a medianoche.

¿Cómo demonios iba a volver a limpiar los zapatos de Alma Coin después de eso?

-Sé lo que dijo -dijo Peeta con voz ronca-. La oí, y...

-No diga nada -lo interrumpió ella.

No quería que él le dijera que sentía lo mismo, no quería oír nada que la hiciera suspirar por ese hombre eternamente.

Pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Él la miró fijo durante un momento terriblemente largo, y luego dijo.

-No hablaré. No diré ni una sílaba.

Y entonces, antes de que ella tuviera un segundo para respirar, los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, exquisitamente suaves, seductoramente tiernos.

Con intencionada lentitud, él deslizó los labios por los de ella, y ese delicado roce le produjo a ella espirales de estremecimientos y hormigueos por todo el cuerpo.

Él le tocaba los labios y ella lo sentía hasta en los dedos de los pies. Era una sensación singularmente extraña, singularmente maravillosa.

Entonces la mano que él tenía apoyada en su espalda, la que la había guiado con tanta facilidad durante el vals, comenzó a acercarla más hacia él. La presión era lenta pero inexorable, y ella fue sintiendo más y más calor a medida que sus cuerpos estaban más cerca, y prácticamente se sintió arder cuando repentinamente sintió todo el largo de su cuerpo apretado contra el de ella.

Él parecía muy grande y muy potente, y en sus brazos se sentía como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

De pronto todo le pareció posible, tal vez incluso una vida libre de servidumbre y estigma.

boca de él se hizo más apremiante, y con la lengua le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de la boca. La mano con que él todavía sostenía la de ella en la postura para el vals, se deslizó por su brazo y luego subió por su espalda hasta posarse en la nuca, donde le acarició las guedejas sueltas de su peinado.

-Tu pelo es como la seda -susurró él.

Ella se echó a reír, porque él llevaba guantes.

Él se apartó y la miró con expresión divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Cómo puedes saber cómo es mi pelo? Llevas guantes.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa sesgada, de niño, que le produjo revoloteos en el estómago y le derritió el corazón.

-No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé -dijo. Con la sonrisa más sesgada aún, añadió-: Pero para estar seguro, tal vez sea mejor tocarlo con la mano sin guante. -Puso la mano delante de ella-. ¿Me harás el honor?

Katniss le miró la mano unos segundos y de pronto comprendió lo que quería decir. Haciendo una inspiración temblorosa y nerviosa, retrocedió un paso y acercó las dos manos a la de él. Lentamente fue cogiendo las puntas de cada dedo, dándoles un tironcito, y así fue soltando la fina tela hasta que al fin pudo sacar todo el guante de su mano.

Con el guante colgando de sus dedos, le miró la cara. Él tenía una expresión de lo más rara en sus ojos. Hambre... y algo más; algo casi espiritual.

-Deseo acariciarte -susurró él.

Ahuecando la mano sin guante en su mejilla, le acarició suavemente la piel con las yemas de los dedos, deslizándolos hasta tocarle el pelo cerca de la oreja. Tironeó con suma suavidad hasta soltarle una guedeja. Liberada de las horquillas, la guedeja se enroscó en un amplio rizo, y Katniss no pudo apartar los ojos de su mechón de pelo dorado enrollado en el índice de él.

-Estaba equivocado -musitó él-. Es más suave que la seda.

De pronto ella sintió un feroz deseo de acariciarlo de la misma manera. Levantó la mano.

-Ahora me toca a mí -dijo en voz baja.

Con los ojos relampagueantes, él se puso a trabajar en el guante, soltándoselo en las puntas de los dedos, tal como había hecho ella. Pero luego, en lugar de quitárselo, puso los labios en el borde del largo guante y desde allí los deslizó hasta más arriba del codo, besándole la sensible piel del interior del brazo.

-También es más suave que la seda -susurró.

Con la mano libre, Katniss le cogió el hombro, ya nada segura de su capacidad de mantenerse firme sobre sus pies.

Él fue sacándole el guante, deslizándolo con terrible lentitud por el brazo, siguiendo su avance con los labios hasta llegar al interior del codo. Casi sin interrumpir el beso, la miró y le dijo:

-¿No te importa si me quedo aquí un momento?

Ella negó con la cabeza, impotente.

Él deslizó la lengua por la curva del codo.

-Ooh -gimió ella.

-Pensé que podría gustarte eso -dijo él, quemándole la piel con sus palabras.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó, levantando la cabeza, pero sin soltarle la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que saberlo.

-No puedo decirlo. -Al ver que él no aceptaría una negativa, añadió la mentira-: Todavía.

Él le cogió un dedo y lo frotó suavemente con los labios.

-Quiero verte mañana -le dijo dulcemente-. Deseo ir a visitarte y ver dónde vives.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se mantuvo firme, tratando de no llorar.

-Deseo conocer a tus padres.

De abajo seguían llegando los sonidos de la música y la conversación, pero lo único que ellos oían en la terraza era el sonido áspero de sus respiraciones.

-Deseo... -su voz ya era un murmullo, y en sus ojos apareció una vaga expresión de sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer la verdad de sus palabras-. Deseo tu futuro. Deseo todos los trocitos de ti.

-No digas nada más -le suplicó ella-. Por favor, no digas ni una palabra más.

-Entonces dime tu nombre. Dime cómo encontrarte mañana.

-Eh... -En ese instante oyó un extraño sonido, exótico y vibrante-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Un gong -respondió él-. Para señalar que es la hora de quitarse las máscaras.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, aterrada.

-Debe de ser la medianoche.

-¿Medianoche? -exclamó ella.

-La hora para que te quites la máscara.

Sin darse cuenta, Katniss se llevó la mano a la sien y la apretó sobre el antifaz, como si pudiera pegárselo a la cara por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Te sientes mal? -le preguntó Peeta.

-Tengo que irme -exclamó ella y, sin añadir palabra, se cogió la falda y salió corriendo de la terraza.

-¡Espera! -lo oyó gritar

Sintió la ráfaga de aire que produjo él al mover el brazo en un vano intento de cogerle el vestido.

Pero ella era rápida y, tal vez más importante aún, se encontraba en un estado de terror absoluto, y bajó la escalera como si el fuego del infierno fuera mordiéndole los talones.

Irrumpió en el salón de baile. Sabiendo que Peeta resultaría un resuelto perseguidor, tenía más posibilidades de que él le perdiera la pista en medio de una gran muchedumbre. Sólo tenía que atravesar el salón, para poder salir por la puerta lateral y dar la vuelta a la casa por fuera hasta donde la esperaba el coche.

Los invitados se estaban quitando las máscaras y era enorme el bullicio con las fuertes risas. Se fue abriendo camino, sorteando y empujando lo que fuera para llegar al otro lado del salón. Desesperada miró atrás por encima del hombro. Peeta ya había entrado en el salón y estaba escrutando la muchedumbre con su intensa mirada. Al parecer no la había visto todavía, pero ella sabía que la vería; su vestido plateado la convertía en objetivo fácil.

Continuó apartando a personas de su camino. La mitad de ellas casi ni se fijaban; tal vez estaban demasiado borrachas.

-Perdón - musitó, al enterrarle el codo en las costillas a un Julio César.

Oyó otro «Perdón», que más parecía un gruñido; eso fue cuando Cleopatra le pisó un dedo del pie.

-Perdón -exclamó, y prácticamente se quedó sin aliento, porque se encontró cara a cara con Alma Coin.

O, mejor dicho, cara a máscara, porque ella seguía con el antifaz puesto. Pero si alguien podía reconocerla, ésa era Alma Coin. Y entonces...

-Mira por donde pisas -dijo Alma Coin altivamente.

Y mientras ella la miraba boquiabierta, paralizada, Alma Coin se recogió la falda de reina Isabel y se alejó.

Volvió la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para ver a Peeta detenido por una anciana con un bastón; salió corriendo por la puerta, corriendo dio la vuelta a la casa hasta la fachada, donde la esperaba el coche de la casa Penwood, tal como le dijera la señora Sae.

-¡Vamos, vamos! -gritó desesperada al cochero.

Y el coche emprendió la marcha.


	5. Solo un guante

_Más de un invitado al baile de máscaras ha informado a esta cronista que a Peeta Mellark se le vio en compañía de una dama desconocida que vestía un traje plateado. _

_Por mucho que lo ha intentado, esta cronista ha sido absolutamente incapaz de descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa dama. Y si esta cronista no ha podido descubrir la verdad, podéis estar seguros de que su identidad es un secreto muy bien guardado. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_7 de junio de 1815 _

Ella había desaparecido.

De pie delante de la casa Mellark, en la acera, Peeta escudriñó la calle. Era una locura. Toda Grosvenor Square estaba atiborrada de coches. Ella podía estar en cualquiera de ellos, o simplemente sentada en algún lugar sobre los adoquines, protegiéndose del tráfico. También podía estar en uno de los tres coches que acababan de salir del enredo y desaparecido en la esquina.

Fuera como fuera, ya no estaba.

Estaba medio dispuesto a estrangular a lady Mags, que le enterró el bastón en el pie e insistió en darle la opinión de la mayoría de los disfraces de los invitados. Cuando logró librarse de ella, su dama misteriosa había desaparecido por la puerta lateral del salón de baile.

Y él sabía que ella no tenía la menor intención de permitir que la volviera a ver.

Soltó una maldición con bastante rabia. De todas las damas que le había presentado su madre, y eran muchísimas, con ninguna de ellas había sentido la misma conexión espiritual que ardiera entre él y la dama vestida de plata. Desde el momento en que la vio, no, desde un momento antes de verla, cuando sólo sentía su presencia, había notado el aire vivo, crujiente de tensión y excitación. Y él también se había sentido vivo, vivo de una manera que hacía años que no sentía, como si de pronto todo fuera nuevo, resplandeciente, lleno de pasión y sueños.

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía de qué color tenía los ojos.

Ciertamente no eran castaño oscuro. De eso estaba seguro. Pero con la tenue iluminación de las velas esa noche, no había logrado discernir si eran azules o verdes, o castaño claro o grises. Eso lo roía, le producía una quemante sensación de hambre en la boca del estómago.

Decían que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Si de verdad había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, aquella con la que podía por fin imaginarse una familia y un futuro, por Dios que tenía que saber de qué color tenía los ojos.

No le resultaría fácil encontrarla. No podía ser fácil encontrar a una persona que no quiere que la encuentren, y ella le había dejado muy claro que su identidad era un secreto.

Los datos de que disponía eran insignificantes, mirados en su mejor aspecto. Unos pocos comentarios respecto a la columna de lady Capitol y...

Miró el guante que todavía tenía cogido en la mano derecha. Había olvidado que lo tenía mientras se abría paso por el salón. Se lo acercó a la cara para aspirar su aroma, y muy sorprendido comprobó que no olía a agua de rosas ni a jabón, como olía su misteriosa dama. Tenía un olor más bien rancio, como si hubiera estado guardado muchos años en un arcón en un ático.

Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué llevaría unos guantes antiguos?

Lo dio vueltas en la mano, como si ese movimiento la fuera a traer de vuelta, y entonces fue cuando vio un diminuto bordado en el borde.

RLG. Ésas eran las iniciales del nombre de alguien.

¿De ella tal vez?

Y un blasón de familia. Uno que no reconocía.

Pero su madre lo sabría. Su madre siempre sabía ese tipo de cosas. Era posible que si conocía el blasón también supiera de quién eran las iniciales.

Sintió su primer asomo de esperanza. La encontraría. La encontraría y la haría suya. Era así de sencillo

A Katniss le llevó una escasa media hora volver a su monótono estado normal. Desaparecidos estaban el vestido, los brillantes pendientes y el elegante peinado. Los zapatos enjoyados estaban muy bien ordenaditos en el ropero de Alma Coin, el pintalabios que usara la criada para pintarle los labios había retornado a su lugar en el tocador de Glimmer. Incluso había dedicado cinco minutos a masajearse la cara para hacer desaparecer las marcas dejadas por el antifaz.

Volvía a parecer lo que era en realidad, nada más que una criada. Había desaparecido todo rastro de la princesa de cuento de hadas que había sido durante una corta velada.

Y lo más triste de todo, había desparecido su príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Peeta Mellark era todo lo que había leído sobre él en Capitol. Apuesto, fuerte, gallardo. Era el tema de los sueños de una joven, pero no, pensó tristemente, de sus sueños. Un hombre como ese no se casa con la bastarda de un conde. Y ciertamente no se casa con una criada.

Pero por una noche había sido de ella, y eso tendría que bastarle.

Después cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre la almohada. Era una noche larga, muy larga.

-¿Reconoces esto?

Sentado junto a su madre en su muy femenina sala de estar decorada en rosa y crema, Peeta Mellark le enseñó su único vínculo con la mujer vestida de plata. Effie Mellark cogió el guante y miró detenidamente el blasón. No tardó más de un segundo en declarar:

-Penwood.

-¿Como en conde de...?

Ella asintió.

-Y la G podría ser de Gunningworth. Si no recuerdo mal, hace poco el título recayó fuera de la familia. El conde murió sin dejar descendencia. Ah, debe de hacer unos seis o siete años de esto. El título pasó a un primo lejano. Y -añadió, moviendo la cabeza desaprobadora-, anoche olvidaste bailar con Annie Cresta. Por suerte tu hermano estaba allí para bailar con ella en tu lugar.

Peeta reprimió un gemido y trató de pasar por alto la regañina.

-¿De quién son entonces las iniciales R, L, G?

Effie entrecerró sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Supongo que no contestarás a mi pregunta haciéndome tú otra -dijo Peeta en tono quejumbroso.

Ella emitió un muy educado bufido.

-Me conoces bien.

Peeta estuvo a punto de mirar al cielo y poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo.

-¿A quién pertenece este guante, Peeta? -preguntó ella. Al ver que no contestaba con la rapidez que ella quería, añadió-: ¿Podrías contármelo todo? Sabes que lo descubriré muy pronto y será menos vergonzoso para ti si no tengo que hacerte preguntas.

Peeta exhaló un suspiro. Iba a tener que decírselo todo. O al menos, casi todo. No le gustaba nada explicarle ese tipo de detalles a su madre; ella tendía a aferrarse a la más mínima esperanza de que él pudiera casarse, y se aferraba con la tenacidad de un percebe. Pero no tenía otra opción, si quería encontrarla.

-Anoche en el baile de máscaras conocí a alguien -dijo al fin. Effie se cogió las manos, encantada.

-¿Sí?

-Ella fue el motivo de que olvidara bailar con Annie.

Effie parecía a punto de morir de arrobamiento.

-¿Quién es? ¿Una de las hijas de Penwood? -Frunció el ceño-. No, eso es imposible. No tuvo hijas. Pero sí tenía hijastras. -Volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Aunque he de decir, habiendo conocido a esas dos muchachas... bueno...

-¿Bueno qué?

Violet arrugó la frente, buscando palabras educadas.

-Bueno, simplemente no me habría imaginado que te interesaría una de ellas, eso es todo. Pero si te interesa -añadió con la cara considerablemente más alegre-, invitaré a la condesa viuda a tomar el té. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Benedict abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla al ver que su madre volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ah, nada. Sólo que... bueno...

-Suéltalo, madre.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa débil.

-Lo que pasa es que no me cae particularmente bien la condesa viuda. Siempre la he encontrado algo fría y ambiciosa.

-Hay quienes dirían que tú eres ambiciosa también, madre -observó él.

Effie arrugó la nariz.

-Claro que tengo la gran ambición de que mis hijos hagan un buen y feliz matrimonio, pero no soy del tipo que casaría a una hija con un viejo de setenta años, simplemente porque es duque.

-¿Ha hecho eso la condesa?

-No, pero lo haría. Mientras que yo... Peeta tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su madre señalar-. Permitiría que mis hijas se casaran con personas pobres si eso las hacía felices.

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

-Tendrían que ser pobres de buenos principios y muy trabajadores, eso sí -continuó ella-. Ningún jugador necesita hacer proposiciones.

No queriendo reírse de su madre, Peeta tosió discretamente en su pañuelo.

-Pero tú no deberías preocuparte por mí -dijo Effie, mirándolo de reojo y luego pellizcándole suavemente el brazo.

-Pues sí que debo -se apresuró a decir él.

Ella sonrió, muy serena.

-Dejaré de lado mis sentimientos por la condesa viuda si quieres a una de sus hijas. -Lo miró esperanzada-. ¿Quieres a una de sus hijas?

-No tengo idea -reconoció Peeta-. No logré saber su nombre. Sólo tengo su guante.

Effie lo miró severa.

-No te voy a preguntar cómo obtuviste su guante.

-Fue todo muy inocente, te lo aseguro.

La expresión de Effie era de enorme desconfianza.

-Tengo demasiados hijos varones para creerme eso -masculló.

-¿Y las iniciales? -le recordó él.

Effie volvió a mirar detenidamente el guante.

-Es bastante viejo -dijo.

-Yo también pensé eso -asintió él-. Huele un poco a rancio, como si hubiera estado guardado mucho tiempo.

-Y el bordado también está desgastado -comentó ella-. No sé qué podría significar la L, pero la R podría ser de Rue, la madre del difunto conde, que también murió. Lo cual tendría sentido, dada la antigüedad del guante.

Peeta estuvo un rato mirando el guante en las manos de su madre. Al fin dijo:

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no conversé con un fantasma anoche. ¿A quién crees que podría pertenecer el guante?

-No tengo idea. A alguien de la familia Gunningworth, me imagino.

-¿Sabes dónde viven?

-Pues, en la casa Penwood. El nuevo conde no las ha echado todavía. No sé por qué. Tal vez teme que deseen vivir con él cuando tome residencia. Creo que ni siquiera ha venido a la ciudad para la temporada. No lo conozco.

-¿Sabes por casualidad...?

-¿Dónde está la casa Penwood? -terminó ella-. Claro que sí. No está lejos, sólo a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí.

Le dio la dirección y Peeta, en su prisa por ponerse en marcha, ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando ella terminó.

-¡Ah, Peeta! -lo llamó ella, sonriendo muy divertida.

-¿Sí? -dijo él, volviéndose.

-Las hijas de la condesa se llaman Glimmer yDelly, por si te interesa.

Glimmer y Delly. Ninguno de los dos nombres le pareció adecuado, pero ¿qué sabía él? Era posible que su nombre Peeta no les pareciera adecuado a las personas que conocía. Giró sobre sus talones y nuevamente trató de salir, pero su madre lo detuvo con otro:

-¡Ah, Peeta!

Volvió a girarse.

-¿Sí, madre? -preguntó, en tono intencionadamente molesto.

-Me dirás lo que ocurre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, madre.

-Mientes -dijo ella, sonriendo-. Pero te perdono. Es muy agradable verte enamorado.

-No estoy...

-Lo que tu digas, cariño -dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto de despedida.

Peeta decidió que no tenía ningún sentido contestar, así que sin nada más que una mirada al cielo con los ojos en blanco, salió de la sala y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

¿En qué se había convertido su vida que estaba obsesionado por un guante?, pensó Peeta. Desde el momento en que tomó asiento en la sala de estar de lady Penwood se había palpado unas diez veces el bolsillo de la chaqueta para cerciorarse de que el guante seguía ahí.

Golpeteando el suelo con el pie, miró el reloj de la repisa del hogar. Hacía unos quince minutos que le entregó su tarjeta al mayordomo, lo cual significaba que lady Penwood no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Parecía ser una regla no escrita que todas las damas de la alta sociedad hicieran esperar a sus visitas por lo menos quince minutos; veinte si se sentían especialmente malhumoradas.

Qué regla más estúpida, pensó, irritado. Por qué el resto del mundo no valoraba la puntualidad, como él, era algo que no sabría jamás, pero...

-¡Señor Mellark!

Alzó la vista y vio entrar a una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva y vestida a la última moda. Le pareció vagamente conocida, pero eso era de esperar. Seguro que en muchas ocasiones habrían asistido a los mismos eventos sociales, aun cuando no los hubieran presentado.

-Usted debe de ser lady Penwood -dijo, levantándose y haciendo una cortés venia.

-Pues sí -repuso ella con una graciosa inclinación de la cabeza-. Estoy encantada de que haya decidido honrarnos con una visita. Ciertamente ya he informado a mis hijas de su presencia. No tardarán en bajar.

Peeta sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que había esperado. Lo habría sorprendido si ella se hubiera comportado de otra manera. Ninguna madre de hijas casaderas desatendía jamás a un hermano Mellark.

-Me hace ilusión conocerlas -dijo.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Quiere decir que aún no las conoce?

Maldición. La señora quería saber por qué había ido a visitarlas.

-He oído decir cosas muy encantadoras de ellas -improvisó, tratando de no gruñir.

Si lady Capitol llegaba a enterarse de esa visita, y al parecer se enteraba de todo, muy pronto se propagarían por toda la ciudad los rumores de que él andaba buscando esposa, y había puesto su interés en las hijas de la condesa. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a visitar a dos mujeres a las que ni siquiera había sido presentado?

Lady Penwood sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mi Glimmer está considerada una de las jóvenes más hermosas de la temporada.

-¿Y su Delly? -preguntó él con algo de perversidad. A ella se le tensaron las comisuras de la boca.

-Delly es... eh... encantadora.

Él sonrió, benigno:

-No veo la hora de conocer a Delly.

Lady Penwood pestañeó y luego trató de disimular su sorpresa con una sonrisa un tanto dura.

-No me cabe duda de que a Delly le encantará conocerle.

-Nuestra mejor cubertería de plata lleva grabado el blasón Penwood.

-¿Ah, sí? -exclamó él, inclinándose un poco, con evidente interés. Ésa habría sido una excelente manera de verificar que el blasón bordado en el guante era el de los Penwood-. No tenemos nada así en la casa Mellark -añadió, con la esperanza de que no fuera mentira; jamás se había fijado en la forma de los cubiertos-. Me encantaría verlo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes de admiración-. Sabía que era usted un hombre de buen gusto y refinamiento.

Peeta sonrió, principalmente para no gruñir.

-Tendré que enviar a alguien al comedor a buscar un cubierto. Suponiendo que esa muchacha infernal haya hecho su trabajo.

Al decir eso la boca le formó un rictus con las comisuras hacia abajo, de un modo nada atractivo, y Peeta observó que las arrugas de su entrecejo eran muy pronunciadas.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó, cortésmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y agitó una mano como para restarle importancia.

-Simplemente que es muy difícil encontrar buen personal de servicio. Seguro que su madre dice lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Su madre jamás decía eso, pensó Peeta, pero tal vez se debía a que en su casa trataban muy bien a todos los criados, por lo que éstos eran muy fieles a la familia. Pero asintió de todos modos.

-Uno de estos días tendré que despedir a Katniss -continuó la condesa, sorbiendo por la nariz-. No es capaz de hacer nada bien.

Peeta sintió una vaga punzada de compasión por la pobre y desconocida Katniss. Pero lo último que deseaba era entrar en una conversación sobre la servidumbre con lady Penwood, de modo que cambió el tema haciendo un gesto hacia la tetera.

-Me imagino que el té ya está bien remojado.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto -dijo ella, mirando también la tetera y sonriendo-. ¿Cómo le gusta?

-Con leche y sin azúcar.

Mientras ella le servía la taza oyó el ruido de pies bajando la escalera, y se le aceleró el corazón. En cualquier momento aparecerían las hijas de la condesa en la puerta, y seguro que una de ellas sería la mujer que había conocido la noche anterior. Cierto que no le había visto gran parte de la cara, pero tenía bastante buena idea de su talla y altura. Y estaba bastante seguro de que tenía los cabellos largos y castaños claro.

Sí que la reconocería si la veía. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocerla?

Pero cuando entraron las dos damitas en la sala, supo al instante que ninguna de las dos era la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Una de ellas era demasiado rubia, y tenía un aire remilgado, muy afectado, toda una señorita melindres. No había alegría en su expresión, ni travesura en su sonrisa. La otra se veía bastante amistosa, pero era demasiado rolliza, y su pelo era muy oscuro.

Procuró ocultar su decepción. Sonrió durante las presentaciones y besó galantemente las manos de las dos, diciendo una o dos tonterías sobre lo encantado que estaba de conocerlas. Se empeñó decididamente en halagar a la regordeta, simplemente porque se veía a las claras que su madre prefería a la otra. Ese tipo de madres no merecían ser madres, pensó.

-¿Y tiene más hijos? -preguntó a la condesa cuando acabaron las presentaciones.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-No, claro que no. Si los tuviera los habría hecho venir a conocerle.

-Pensé que tal vez podría tener hijos pequeños en la sala de estudios. Tal vez de su unión con el conde.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi matrimonio con lord Penwood no fue bendecido con hijos. Es una lástima que el título haya salido de la familia Gunningworth.

Peeta no pudo dejar de notar que la condesa parecía más irritada que entristecida por su falta de prole Penwood.

-¿Tenía hermanos o hermanas su marido? -preguntó, pensando si tal vez su dama misteriosa era una prima Gunningworth.

-Disfruté muchísimo en su baile de máscaras anoche -dijo Glimmer repentinamente.

Peeta la miró sorprendido. Las dos muchachas habían estado tan calladas que él había olvidado que sabían hablar.

-En realidad fue el baile de mi madre. Yo no participé en la preparación. Pero le transmitiré su elogio.

-Por favor -dijo Glimmer-. ¿Disfrutó del baile, señor Mellark?

Peeta estuvo un momento mirándola antes de contestar. La joven tenía una expresión dura en los ojos, como si deseara una información concreta.

-Sí, mucho -contestó.

-Observé que pasó gran parte del tiempo con una dama en particular -insistió Glimmer.

Lady Penwood giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sí? -musitó Peeta.

-Llevaba un traje plateado -continuó Glimmer-. ¿Quién era?

-Una mujer misteriosa -dijo él con una sonrisa enigmática. No había ninguna necesidad de que ellas supieran que para él también era un misterio.

-Supongo que a nosotras puede decirnos su nombre -terció lady Penwood.

Peeta se limitó a sonreír, y se levantó. No iba a obtener más información ahí.

-Me temo que debo marcharme, señoras -dijo afablemente, haciéndoles una cortés venia.

-Y al final no vio las cucharas -le recordó lady Penwood. -Eso tendré que reservarlo para otra ocasión -dijo él.

Era improbable que su madre se hubiera equivocado respecto al blasón Penwood. Además, si pasaba otro rato más en compañía de la dura y rígida condesa de Penwood, igual podría vomitar.

-Ha sido agradable -mintió.

-Pues sí -convino lady Penwood, acompañándolo a la puerta-. Breve, pero agradable.

Peeta no se tomó la molestia de sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece que ha sido esto? -dijo Alma Coin cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de calle, después de salir Peeta Mellark.

-Bueno -dijo Delly-, tal vez...

-No te lo he preguntado a ti -gruñó Alma Coin.

-Bueno, ¿a quién se lo preguntaste, entonces? -replicó Delly, con más sentido común del que la caracterizaba.

-Tal vez me vio de lejos -dijo Glimmer- y...

-No te vio de lejos -ladró Alma, atravesando la sala a largos pasos.

-Tú misma dijiste que estaba enamorado de una mujer con vestido plateado.

-No dije «enamorado» exactamente.

-No me discutas por esas tonterías. Estuviera enamorado o no, no vino aquí en busca de ninguna de ustedes dos -dijo Alma Coin, recalcando el «ustedes dos», con su buena dosis de desdén-. No sé qué pretendía. Parecía... -Se interrumpió para caminar hasta la ventana.

Haciendo a un lado la cortina, vio al señor Mellark en la acera sacando algo del bolsillo-. ¿Qué hace? -susurró.

-Creo que tiene un guante en la mano -dijo Delly, servicial.

-No es un guante -replicó Alma Coin, acostumbrada como estaba a contradecir lo que fuera que dijera Delly-. Vaya, pues sí que es un guante.

-¿Qué está mirando? -preguntó Glimmer, dando un codazo a su hermana para que se apartara.

-Hay algo en el guante -dijo Delly-. Tal vez un bordado. Tenemos algunos guantes con el blasón Penwood bordado en el borde. Tal vez ése tiene el mismo.

Alma Coin palideció.

-¿Te sientes mal, madre? -le preguntó Delly-. Estás muy pálida.

-Vino aquí en busca de ella -susurró Alma Coin.

-¿De quién? -preguntó Glimmer.

-La mujer del vestido plateado.

-Bueno, no la va a encontrar aquí -terció Delly-, puesto que yo fui de sirena y Glimmer de María Antonieta. Y tú de reina Isabel, claro.

-Los zapatos -exclamó Alma Coin-. Los zapatos.

-¿Qué zapatos? -preguntó Glimmer, irritada.

-Estaban rayados. Alguien usó mis zapatos. -La cara ya terriblemente pálida se le puso más blanca aún-. Era «ella». ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tuvo que ser ella.

-¿Quién? -inquirió Glimmer.

-Madre, ¿de verdad no te sientes mal? -volvió a preguntar Delly-. Estás muy rara.

Pero Alma Coin ya había salido corriendo de la sala.

-Zapato estúpido -farfulló Katniss, frotando con un trapo el talón de uno de los zapatos más viejos de Alma Coin-. Éstos no se los ha puesto desde hace años.

Aún no cogía otro par cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta del armario y fue a chocar con la pared, con tanta fuerza que ella casi lanzó un chillido de sorpresa.

-Ay, Dios, qué susto me ha dado -dijo a Alma Coin-. No la sentí venir y...

-Recoge tus cosas y lárgate -le dijo Alma Coin en voz baja y cruel-. Te quiero fuera de esta casa a la salida del sol.

A Katniss se le cayó de la mano el trapo con que estaba dando lustre a los zapatos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿He de tener un motivo? Las dos sabemos que hace un año dejé de recibir los fondos por tu cuidado. Basta decir que ya no te quiero aquí.

-Pero ¿adónde iré?

Alma Coin entrecerró los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en dos feas rajitas.

-Ése no es problema mío, ¿verdad?

-Pero...

-Tienes veinte años. Edad más que suficiente para hacerte tu camino en el mundo. No habrá más mimos de mi parte.

-Jamás me ha mimado –repuso Katniss en voz baja.

-No te atrevas a contestarme.

-¿Por qué no? -replicó Katniss, con voz más aguda-. ¿Qué puedo perder? Me va a echar de la casa de todas maneras.

-Podrías tratarme con un poco de respeto -siseó Alma Coin, plantándole el pie sobre la falda, para clavarla en la posición de rodillas-, tomando en cuenta que todo este año te he vestido y alojado sólo por la bondad de mi corazón.

-Usted no hace nada por la bondad de su corazón. -Tironeó la falda, pero ésta estaba firmemente cogida bajo el tacón de Alma Coin-. ¿Por qué me ha mantenido aquí?

-Eres más barata que una criada normal -cacareó Alma Coin-, y disfruto dándote órdenes.

-¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó.

-Ya no me eres útil -repuso Alma Coin, encogiéndose de hombros. Katniss miró la larga hilera de zapatos que acababa de limpiar.

-¿No?

-Anoche fuiste al baile, ¿verdad?

Katniss sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara y comprendió que Alma Coin veía la verdad en sus ojos.

-N-no -mintió-. ¿Cómo iba a...?

-No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que estuviste ahí. -Con el pie tiro un par de zapatos en su dirección-. Ponte estos zapatos.

Katniss miró los zapatos. Consternada vio que eran los de satén blanco cosidos con hilo de plata, los que se había puesto la noche anterior.

-¡Póntelos! -chilló Alma Coin-. Los pies de Glimmer y Delly son demasiado grandes para estos zapatos. Tú eres la única que podrías haberlos usado anoche.

-¿Y por eso cree que fui al baile? -preguntó Katniss, con la voz trémula de terror.

-Ponte los zapatos, Katniss.

Se puso de pie y obedeció. Lógicamente, los zapatos le quedaban perfectos.

-Has sobrepasado tus límites -dijo Alma Coin en voz baja-. Hace muchos años te advertí que no olvidaras tu lugar en este mundo. Eres hija ilegítima, una bastarda, el fruto de...

-¡Sé qué significa bastarda!

Alma Coin arqueó una ceja, burlándose altivamente de ese estallido.

-Eres indigna de alternar con la sociedad educada -continuó-, y sin embargo te atreviste a simular que vales tanto como el resto de nosotros asistiendo al baile de máscaras.

-¡Sí, me atreví! -exclamó Katniss, ya sin importarle que Alma Coin hubiera descubierto su secreto-. Me atreví y volvería a atreverme. Mi sangre es tan azul como la suya, y mi corazón mucho más bondadoso, y...

Un instante estaba de pie chillándole a Alma Coin y el siguiente estaba en el suelo con la mano en la mejilla, roja por la bofetada.

-No te compares jamás conmigo -le advirtió Alma Coin.

Katniss continuó en el suelo. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso su padre, dejarla al cuidado de una mujer que la odiaba tanto? ¿Tan poco la quería? ¿O simplemente había estado ciego?

-Mañana por la mañana ya estarás fuera de aquí -continuó Alma Coin en voz baja-. No quiero volver a verte la cara.

Katniss se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Alma Coin le puso violentamente la mano sobre el hombro.

-Pero no antes de acabar el trabajo que te he asignado.

-Me llevará hasta la mañana terminarlo -protestó ella.

-Ése es problema tuyo, no mío.

Dicho eso, Alma Coin cerró la puerta de un golpe y dio vuelta a la llave en la cerradura, con un clic muy fuerte.

Katniss miró la parpadeante llama de la vela que había llevado ahí para iluminar el largo y oscuro ropero. La mecha no duraría de ninguna manera hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y de ninguna manera ella iba a limpiar el resto de los zapatos de Alma Coin; ciertamente de ninguna manera.

No tenía casi nada de dinero. No había recibido ni un cuarto de penique de Alma Coin en los siete años pasados. Por suerte, todavía tenía un poco del dinero para gastos menores que recibía cuando su padre estaba vivo y la trataban como a su pupila, no como a la esclava de su mujer. Y aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades de gastarlo, siempre había sabido que podía llegar ese día, por lo que le pareció prudente guardar los pocos fondos que tenía.

Pero esas pocas libras no la llevarían muy lejos. Necesitaba un pasaje para marcharse de Londres, y eso era caro; tal vez más de la mitad de sus ahorros. Tal vez podría quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad, pero los barrios pobres de Londres eran sucios y peligrosos, y ciertamente los ahorros que tenía no le permitirían vivir en ninguno de los barrios mejores. Además, si iba a estar sola, bien que podía volver al campo, que tanto le gustaba.

Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que Peeta Mellark estaba en Londres. La ciudad era grande y no le cabía la menor duda de que podría evitar encontrarse con él durante años, pero su miedo terrible era que no desearía evitarlo; seguro que iría a mirar su casa con la esperanza de ver un atisbo de él cuando saliera por la puerta principal.

Y si él la veía... bueno, no sabía qué podría ocurrir. Era posible que él estuviera furioso por su engaño. Podría desear hacerla su amante. Podría no reconocerla.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que él no se arrojaría a sus pies declarándole su amor eterno ni le pediría la mano en matrimonio.

Tenía que marcharse de Londres; mantenerse alejada de la tentación. Pero necesitaría dinero, el suficiente para vivir hasta que encontrara un empleo. El suficiente para...

Sus ojos se posaron en algo brillante: un par de zapatos metidos en el rincón. Pero no hacía una hora ella había limpiado esos zapatos y sabía que el brillo no provenía de los zapatos sino de unas pinzas enjoyadas que llevaban prendidas, las que eran fáciles de quitar y lo bastante pequeñas para guardarlas en el bolsillo.

Pensó en su conciencia y se apresuró a aplastarla. En momentos como ese no tenía espacio para una conciencia. Cogió las pinzas de los zapatos.

Y varias horas después, cuando subió Delly (contra los deseos de su madre) a abrirle la puerta para que saliera, empaquetó todas sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Ante su propia sorpresa, no miró atrás.


	6. Velada agridulce

Hace tres años que paso el baile de máscaras en la casa Mellark, que Peeta solo conservará el guante como recuerdo de esa misteriosa mujer de la terraza, Katniss también ha pasado recordando esos momentos en los cuales fue muy feliz y sobre todo libre y espontánea al lado de Peeta.

_Hace ya tres años que no hay ninguna boda en la familia Mellark, y en varias ocasiones se ha oído declarar a lady Mellark que está casi desquiciada. Peeta no ha buscado novia (y es la opinión de esta cronista que a sus treinta años ya debería hacerlo); tampoco tiene novia Finnick, aunque tal vez se le puede perdonar su tardanza porque, al fin y al cabo, sólo tiene veintiséis años. _

_La vizcondesa viuda tiene también dos hijas por las que preocuparse. Clove está muy cerca de los veintiún años, y aunque le han hecho varias proposiciones, ha demostrado no tener ninguna inclinación a casarse. Cressida va a cumplir los veinte (por coincidencia, las dos jóvenes están de cumpleaños el mismo día), y también parece más interesada en la temporada que en el matrimonio. _

_Esta cronista opina que lady Mellark no tiene por qué preocuparse en realidad. Es inconcebible que cualquiera de los hermanos Mellark no haga finalmente un matrimonio aceptable; además, sus dos hijos casados ya le han dado un total de cinco nietos, y supongo que ése es el deseo de su corazón. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_30 de abril de 1817._

Alcohol y cigarros; partidas de cartas y muchas mujeres de alquiler. Justo el tipo de fiesta de la que Peeta Mellark habría disfrutado inmensamente cuando acababa de salir de la universidad.

Pero en esos momentos estaba aburrido, hastiado.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se le ocurrió asistir. Por puro aburrimiento, suponía. Hasta el momento la temporada de 1817 en Londres había sido una repetición de la del año anterior, y no había encontrado particularmente interesante la de 1816. Hacer lo mismo y lo mismo otra vez ya era peor que vulgar.

Tampoco conocía al anfitrión, un tal Brutus Cavender. Era una de esas situaciones del amigo de un amigo de un amigo, y en esos momentos deseaba fervientemente haberse quedado en Londres. Acababa de salir de un molesto catarro, y debería haber aprovechado ese pretexto para rechazar la invitación, pero su amigo, al que, por cierto, no veía desde hacía varias horas, había insistido, tentándolo, engatusándolo, hasta que él cedió.

Y cuánto lo lamentaba.

Avanzó por el corredor que salía del vestíbulo principal de la casa de los padres de Cavender. Por la puerta izquierda vio a un grupo jugando a las cartas; uno de los jugadores estaba sudando copiosamente.

-Idiota -masculló. El pobre hombre igual estaba a punto de perder su casa ancestral.

La puerta de la derecha estaba cerrada, pero oyó risitas femeninas y luego la risa de un hombre, seguidos por unos gruñidos y chillidos bastante desagradables.

-Me marcho -anunció, aunque no había nadie que lo escuchara.

Tenía una pequeña propiedad no muy lejos de allí, a una hora de trayecto en realidad. Aunque no era mucho más que una rústica casita de campo, en esos momentos se le antojó que era el mismísimo cielo.

Pero al cabo de diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, Peeta ya comenzaba a desear que su madre no hubiera sido tan firme en su empeño de inculcar buenos modales a todos sus hijos. Entonces le habría resultado mucho más fácil marcharse simplemente y ya está.

-Tres minutos más -gruñó-. Si dentro de tres minutos no encuentro al idiota, me marcho.

Justo en ese momento pasaron por su lado dos jóvenes tambaleantes que al enredarse en sus propios pies soltaron una ruidosa carcajada. El aire se impregnó de efluvios alcohólicos, y Peeta retrocedió discretamente un paso, no fuera a ser que uno de ellos se viera obligado a echarle encima el contenido de su estómago.

Le tenía muchísimo cariño a sus botas.

-¡Mellark! -exclamó uno de ellos.

Peeta los saludó con una seca inclinación de la cabeza. Los dos eran unos cinco años menores que él y no los conocía bien.

-Ése no es un Mellark -dijo el otro con la voz estropajosa-. Ése es... vaya, pues sí que es un Mellark. Tiene el pelo y la nariz. -Entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Pero cuál de los Mellark?

-¿Han visto a nuestro anfitrión? -les preguntó Peeta, pasando por alto la pregunta.

-¿Tenemos un anfitrión?

-Pues, claro -dijo el primero-. Cavender. Un tipo condenadamente amable, dejarnos usar su casa...

-La casa de sus padres -enmendó el otro-. No la ha heredado todavía, el pobre.

-¡Eso! La casa de sus padres. Muy agradable el muchacho de todos modos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha visto? -gruñó Peeta.

-Está fuera -contestó el que al principio no recordaba que tenían un anfitrión-. Justo delante de la casa.

- Gracias.

Sin más, pasó junto a ellos en dirección a la puerta. Bajaría la escalinata, presentaría sus respetos a Cavender y se dirigiría al establo a recoger su faetón. Tal vez ni siquiera tendría que aminorar el paso.

Era hora de buscarse otro empleo, pensó Katniss Everdeen.

Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde que se marchara de Londres, dos años desde que por fin dejara de ser la esclava de Alma Coin, dos años desde que se quedara totalmente sola.

Después de salir de la casa Penwood empeñó las pinzas de los zapatos de Alma Coin, pero los diamantes de que tanto alardeara Alma Coin resultaron no ser diamantes sino simples imitaciones, y no le dieron mucho dinero por ellos. Intentó encontrar trabajo como institutriz, pero en ninguna de las agencias a las que se presentó estuvieron dispuestos a aceptarla. Sí que tenía buena educación, pero no tenía ninguna recomendación; además, la mayoría de las mujeres no querían contratar a una persona tan joven y bonita.

Finalmente compró un billete en un coche de línea hasta Wiltshire, puesto que eso era lo más lejos que podía ir si quería reservarse la mayor parte de su dinero para emergencias. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en encontrar empleo, como camarera de la planta superior en la casa del señor y señora Cavender. Éstos eran una pareja normal, que esperaban buen trabajo de sus criados pero no exigían lo imposible. Después de trabajar tantos años para Alma Coin, el trabajo en casa de los Cavender le pareció casi como hacer vacaciones.

Pero entonces regresó el hijo de su viaje por Europa y todo cambió. Brutus vivía tratando de arrinconarla en los corredores, y al rechazar ella una y otra vez sus insinuaciones y requerimientos, él se fue poniendo más y más agresivo.

Justo estaba empezando a pensar que debía buscar un empleo en otra parte, cuando los señores Cavender se fueron a Brighton, a hacer una visita de una semana a la hermana de la señora Cavender. Y entonces Brutus decidió organizar una fiesta para unos veinte de sus mejores amigos.

Ya le había resultado difícil evitar los encuentros con Brutus antes, pero por lo menos se sentía algo protegida; Brutus no se atrevería a atacarla estando su madre en casa. Pero estando ausentes los señores Cavender, el joven parecía creer que podía hacer y tomar lo que fuera que se le antojara; y sus amigos no eran mejores.

La esperaba una caminata de dos millas hasta la ciudad, pero sin duda estaría infinitamente más segura en el camino, incluso en la oscuridad de esa negra noche, que quedándose en la casa Cavender. Además, sabía de una pequeña posada donde podría comer algo caliente y conseguir una habitación a un precio módico.

Acababa de dar la vuelta a la casa y tomar el camino de entrada cuando oyó un estridente grito.

Miró. Maldición. Era Brutus Cavender, que parecía estar más borracho y desagradable que de costumbre.

Brutus rió triunfante, y ella se sintió más aterrada que nunca en toda su vida.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí -cacareó-. La señorita Katniss. Tendré que presentarte a mis amigos.

Katniss sintió la boca reseca y no supo si el corazón se le había parado o estaba latiendo al doble de velocidad.

-Suélteme, señor Cavender -dijo con la voz más severa que logró sacar. Sabía que a él le gustaba verla impotente y suplicante, y no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto.

-Creo que no -dijo él.

La hizo darse media vuelta, por lo que se vio obligada a ver estirarse sus labios en una sonrisa babosa. Entonces él giró la cabeza hacia un lado y gritó:

-¡Heasley! ¡Fletcher! ¡Mirad lo que tengo aquí!

Horrorizada vio salir a dos hombres de las sombras, los que, a juzgar por su aspecto, estaban tan borrachos, o más, que Brutus.

-Siempre das las mejores fiestas -dijo uno de ellos en tono zalamero.

Brutus se hinchó de orgullo.

-¡Suélteme! -repitió Katniss.

-¿Qué os parece muchachos? ¿Obedezco a la dama?

-¡Demonios, no! -contestó el más joven de los dos hombres. -Parecería que «dama» es una denominación algo incorrecta, ¿no crees? -dijo el otro, el que acababa de decir que Brutus daba las mejores fiestas.

-¡Muy cierto! -exclamó Brutus-. Ésta es una criada, y, como todos sabemos, esta gentuza ha nacido para servir. -Dio un fuerte empujón a Katniss en la dirección de uno de sus amigos-. Ahí tienes. Échale una mirada a la mercancía.

Katniss lanzó un grito al sentirse así catapultada y aferró fuertemente su bolsa. La iban a violar, eso estaba claro. Pero su mente aterrada quería aferrarse a una hilacha de dignidad, y no permitiría que esos hombres desparramaran hasta la última de sus pertenencias sobre el frío suelo.

El hombre que la cogió la manoseó groseramente y luego la empujó hacia el tercero. Éste acababa de pasarle el brazo por la cintura cuando alguien gritó:

- ¡Cavender!

Katniss cerró los ojos, desesperada. Otro hombre más. Cuatro.

Dios santo, ¿es que tres no eran suficientes?

-¡Mellark! -gritó Brutus-. Únete a nosotros.

Katniss abrió los ojos. ¿Mellark?

De la oscuridad salió un hombre alto, de potente musculatura, avanzando con confiada soltura.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Dios santo, habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte. La había oído con mucha frecuencia en sus sueños. Era Peeta Mellark. Su Príncipe Encantado.

El aire nocturno estaba frío, pero Peeta lo encontró refrescante, después de haberse visto obligado a inspirar los efluvios del alcohol y tabaco en el interior de la casa. La luna brillaba bien redondeada, casi llena, y una suave brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Total, que era una excelente noche para abandonar una fiesta aburrida y regresar a casa.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que encontrar a su anfitrión y pasar por el proceso de agradecerle su hospitalidad e informarlo de su partida. Cuando llegó al peldaño inferior gritó:

-¡Cavender!

-¡Aquí! -llegó la respuesta.

Miró a la derecha. Cavender estaba junto a un majestuoso olmo con otros dos caballeros. Al parecer estaban divirtiéndose con una criada, empujándola de uno a otro.

Soltó un gemido. Estaba demasiado lejos para determinar si la criada estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones, y si no lo estaba, tendría que salvarla, y no era eso lo que tenía planeado hacer esa noche. Nunca le había gustado particularmente hacer el héroe, pero tenía muchas hermanas menores, cuatro exactamente, como para hacer caso omiso de una mujer en apuros.

-¡Eh, ahí! -gritó caminando sin prisa, tratando de mantener una postura despreocupada.

Siempre era mejor caminar lentamente para evaluar la situación, que no abalanzarse a ciegas.

-¡Mellark! -gritó Cavender-. ¡Únete a nosotros!

Peeta llegó al lugar justo en el momento en que uno de los hombres le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a la joven, desde atrás, y con la otra mano empezaba a pellizcarle y manosearle el trasero.

Miró a la criada a los ojos. Esos ojos estaban agrandados, aterrados, y lo miraban a él como si acabara de caer entero del cielo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó.

-Un poco de diversión -rió Cavender-. Mis padres tuvieron la amabilidad de contratar a este buen bocado como camarera de la planta superior.

-No parece estar disfrutando de vuestras atenciones -dijo Mellark tranquilamente.

-Sí que le gusta -contestó Cavender sonriendo-. Le gusta lo suficiente para mí, en todo caso.

-Pero no para mí -dijo Peeta avanzando.

-Puedes tener tu turno con ella -dijo Cavender Jovialmente-. Tan pronto como nosotros hayamos terminado.

-Has entendido mal.

Ante el filo acerado de su voz los tres hombres se quedaron inmóviles, mirándolo con recelosa curiosidad.

-Suelta a la muchacha.

Todavía pasmado por el repentino cambio de atmósfera y tal vez con los reflejos adormecidos por el alcohol, el hombre que sostenía a la muchacha no la soltó.

-No deseo luchar con ustedes -dijo Peeta, cruzándose de brazos-, pero lo haré. Y os aseguro que las posibilidades de tres contra uno no me asustan.

-Oye, tú -dijo Cavender enfadado-. No puedes venir aquí a darme órdenes en mi propiedad.

-La propiedad es de tus padres -enmendó Peeta, recordándoles a todos que Cavender todavía estaba con la leche en los labios.

-Es mi casa -replicó Cavender-, y ella es mi criada. Y hará lo que yo quiera.

-No sabía que la esclavitud era legal en este país.

-Tiene que hacer lo que yo diga.

-¿Sí?

-Si no, la despediré.

-Muy bien -dijo Peeta con un asomo de sonrisa burlona-. Pregúntaselo, entonces. Pregúntale si desea "estar" con ustedes tres. Porque eso es lo que teníais pensado, ¿verdad?

Cavender farfulló algo sin saber qué decir.

-Pregúntaselo -repitió Peeta, sonriendo, principalmente porque sabía que su sonrisa enfurecería al hombre menor-. Y si dice no, puedes despedirla ahora mismo.

-No se lo preguntaré -gimió Cavender.

-Bueno, entonces no puedes esperar que lo haga, ¿verdad? -Miró a la muchacha. Era muy atractiva, con una melena corta de rizos castaño oscuro y unos ojos que se veían casi demasiado grandes en su cara-. Muy bien -dijo- mirando nuevamente a Cavender-. Yo se lo preguntaré.

La muchacha entreabrió los labios, y Peeta tuvo la extrañísima impresión de que se habían visto antes. Pero eso era imposible, a no ser que hubiera trabajado para alguna otra familia aristocrática. E incluso en ese caso, sólo la habría visto de paso. Su gusto en mujeres no iba jamás hacia las criadas, y la verdad, tendía a no fijarse en ellas.

-Señorita... -Frunció el ceño-. Oiga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Katniss Everdeen -repuso ella, con la voz sofocada, como si tuviera un inmenso sapo atrapado en la garganta.

-Señorita Everdeen -continuó él-, ¿tendría la amabilidad de contestar la siguiente pregunta?

-¡No! -explotó ella.

-¿No va a contestar? -le preguntó él, con una expresión de diversión en los ojos.

-No, no quiero copular con esos tres hombres.

Las palabras le salieron casi a borbotones de la boca.

-Bueno, parece que eso resuelve el asunto -dijo Peeta. Miró al hombre que todavía la tenía cogida-. Te sugiero que la sueltes para que Cavender pueda despedirla de su empleo.

-¿Y adónde irá? -se burló Cavender-. Puedo asegurarte que no volverá a trabajar en este distrito.

Katniss miró a Peeta, pensando lo mismo.

Peeta se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Le encontraré un puesto en la casa de mi madre. -La miró a ella y arqueó una ceja-. Supongo que eso es aceptable, ¿no?

Katniss estaba boquiabierta, con horrorizada sorpresa. ¿Peeta quería llevarla a su casa?

-Ésa no es exactamente la reacción que yo esperaba -comentó él, sarcástico-. Ciertamente será más agradable que su empleo aquí. Como mínimo, puedo asegurarle que no la violarán. ¿Qué dice?

Desesperada, Katniss miró a los tres hombres que habían intentado violarla. En realidad no tenía otra opción; Peeta Mellark era su único medio para salir de la propiedad Cavender. Eso sí, de ninguna manera podría trabajar para su madre; sería absolutamente insoportable estar tan cerca de él y seguir siendo una criada. Pero encontraría la manera de evitar eso después; en ese momento lo que necesitaba era librarse de Brutus.

Miró a Peeta y asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, aunque no sabía si eso se debía a miedo o a alivio.

-Muy bien -dijo él-. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Ella miró intencionadamente el brazo que la seguía reteniendo.

-Vamos, por el amor de Dios -gruñó Peeta-. ¿La vas a soltar o tendré que destrozarte la maldita mano con un disparo?

Peeta ni siquiera tenía una pistola en la mano, pero su tono fue tal que el hombre la soltó al instante.

-Estupendo -dijo Peeta ofreciendo el brazo a la criada. Ella dio unos pasos y colocó la temblorosa mano sobre su codo.

-¡No puedes llevártela! -chilló Brutus.

-Ya lo he hecho -repuso Peeta mirándolo desdeñoso.

-Lamentarás haber hecho esto -dijo Brutus.

-Lo dudo. Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Después de emitir unos cuantos resoplidos, Brutus se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Vámonos de aquí -les dijo. Luego miró a Peeta-. Y tú no creas que vas a recibir otra invitación a alguna de mis fiestas.

-Se me parte el corazón -contestó Peeta.

Durante un momento Katniss los observó alejarse y luego volvió lentamente la mirada hacia Peeta. Cuando estaba atrapada por Brutus y sus lascivos amigos sabía lo que deseaban hacerle y casi deseó morir. Y de pronto, ahí estaba Peeta Mellark, ante ella, como un héroe de sus sueños, y llegó a creer que había muerto, ¿porque cómo podía estar él ahí con ella si no estaba en el cielo?

Peeta Mellark había sido la luz más brillante en su monótona y penosa existencia. Si se había formado una opinión equivocada de él, si él era poco mejor que Brutus y sus amigos, se quedaría sin nada.

Ni siquiera con un recuerdo de amor.

Pero él acababa de salvarla; eso era irrefutable. Tal vez lo importante no era el motivo de que él hubiera ido a la fiesta de Brutus sino sólo que había ido y la había salvado.

-¿Se siente mal? -le preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que él la reconociera.

-¿Está segura?

Ella asintió, y siguió esperando. No tardaría en reconocerla.

-Estupendo. La estaban zarandeando brutalmente.

-Lo superaré.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él cuando se diera cuenta de quién era ella. ¿Estaría encantado? ¿Se pondría furioso? El suspenso la mataría.

-¿Cuánto le llevará empaquetar sus cosas?

Ella pestañeó, algo aturdida, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que seguía aferrando fuertemente su bolsa.

-Lo tengo todo aquí. Ya había salido de la casa para marcharme cuando me cogieron.

-Inteligente muchacha -comentó él, aprobador.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, sin poder creer que no la hubiera reconocido.

-Vámonos, entonces -dijo él-. El sólo estar en la propiedad de Cavender me enferma.

Ella guardó silencio, pero adelantó ligeramente el mentón y ladeo la cabeza, observándole la cara.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? - le preguntó él.

Y entonces Katniss empezó a pensar. Dos años atrás, cuando lo conoció, ella tenía cubierta la mitad de la cara por un antifaz. Llevaba ligeramente empolvado el pelo, lo que la hacía parecer más castaña de lo que era en realidad. Además, después se lo había cortado y vendido la melena a un fabricante de pelucas. Sus cabellos en otro tiempo largos y ondeados eran ahora rizos cortos.

Sin tener a la señora Sae para alimentarla, había adelgazado muchísimo.

Y, si lo pensaba bien, sólo habían estado en mutua compañía escasamente una hora y media.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces comprendió. Él no la reconocería. No tenía la menor idea de quién era ella. No supo si echarse a reír o a llorar.


	7. Cuidando de ti

_A todos los invitados al baile de los Mottram el jueves pasado les quedó claro que la señorita Glimmer Coin se ha propuesto conquistar al señor Brutus Cavender. _

_Es la opinión de esta cronista que los dos hacen muy buena pareja. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_30 de abril de 1817. _

Diez minutos después, Katniss estaba sentada al lado de Peeta Mellark en su carruaje.

-¿Le ha entrado algo en el ojo? -le preguntó él.

Eso la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?

-No para de pestañear -explicó él-. Pensé que podría haberle entrado algo en el ojo.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir un ataque de risa nerviosa.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Que pestañeaba y pestañeaba porque suponía que en cualquier momento despertaría de lo que podría ser sólo un sueño? ¿O tal vez una pesadilla?

-¿Está bien, de verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Son los efectos de la conmoción, me imagino -dijo él.

-¿Me dice su nombre otra vez? Lo siento muchísimo. Siempre tengo que oír dos veces un nombre para recordarlo.

-Señorita Katniss Everdeen.

No había motivo para mentir; ella no le había dicho su nombre en el baile de máscaras.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Beckett -dijo él, sin apartar la vista del oscuro camino-. Yo soy el señor Peeta Mellark.

Katniss respondió a su presentación con una inclinación de la cabeza, aun cuando él no la estaba mirando. Guardó silencio un momento, principalmente porque no sabía qué decir en esa situación tan increíble. Ésa era la presentación que no tuvo lugar cuando se conocieron. Finalmente se limitó a decir:

-Lo que hizo fue muy valiente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos eran tres y usted sólo uno. La mayoría de los hombres no habrían intervenido.

-Detesto a los matones -dijo él simplemente.

-Me habrían violado -continuó ella, asintiendo otra vez.

-Lo sé -dijo él. Y añadió-: Tengo cuatro hermanas.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir «Lo sé», pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo podía saber eso una criada de Wiltshire?

-Supongo que por eso fue tan sensible a mi apurada situación.

-Me agrada pensar que otro hombre acudiría a ayudarlas si alguna vez se encontraran en una situación similar.

-Espero de corazón que nunca tenga que comprobarlo.

-Yo también -asintió él tristemente.

Continuaron el trayecto, envueltos en el silencio de la noche. Katniss se acordó del baile, cuando no habían parado de conversar ni siquiera un momento. La situación era diferente ahora. Ella era una criada, no una gloriosa mujer de la alta sociedad. No tenían nada en común. De todos modos, seguía esperando que él la reconociera, que parara el coche, la estrechara contra su pecho y le dijera que llevaba dos años buscándola. Pero muy pronto comprendió que eso no ocurriría. Él no podía reconocer a la dama en la criada y, dicha sea la verdad, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Le habría encantado saber si él alguna vez pensaba en la misteriosa mujer de traje plateado con la que compartiera un apasionado beso. Le gustaba creer que sí pensaba, pero dudaba de que para él hubiera significado tanto como para ella. Él era un hombre, al fin y al cabo, y lo más probable era que hubiera besado a muchas mujeres.

Y para él, esa noche única habría sido muy parecida a cualquier otra. Ella seguía leyendo la hoja Capitol siempre que lograba ponerle las manos encima a una. Sabía que él asistía a veintenas de bailes. ¿Por qué, pues, iba a destacar en sus recuerdos un baile de máscaras?

-¿Es eso todo lo que posee? -le preguntó Peeta.

Ella asintió.

-No tengo mucho. Sólo una muda de ropa y unos pocos efectos personales.

Pasado un momento él comentó:

-Tiene una dicción muy refinada para ser una criada.

No era él la primera persona que le hacía esa observación, por lo que ya tenía una respuesta preparada:

-Mi madre era el ama de llaves de una familia muy buena y generosa. Me permitían que asistiera a algunas clases con sus hijas.

Habían llegado a una encrucijada y con un diestro movimiento de las muñecas él hizo entrar a los caballos por el camino de la izquierda.

-¿Por qué no trabaja ahí? -le preguntó-. Supongo que no se refiere a los Cavender.

-No -contestó ella, tratando de inventar una respuesta adecuada. Nunca nadie se había molestado en hacerle más preguntas sobre esa explicación; a nadie le había interesado ella tanto como para que le importara saber más-. Mi madre murió -dijo al fin-, y yo no me llevaba bien con la nueva ama de llaves.

Él pareció aceptar eso y continuaron en silencio unos minutos. El silencio de la noche sólo era interrumpido por esporádicas ráfagas de viento y el rítmico clap clap de los cascos de los caballos. Finalmente, ya incapaz de contener su curiosidad, ella preguntó:

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Tengo una casita de campo no muy lejos -repuso él-. Pasaremos allí una o dos noches y después la llevaré a la casa de mi madre. Estoy seguro de que ella le encontrará un puesto entre su personal.

A ella empezó a retumbarle el corazón.

-Esa casita suya...

-Estará bien acompañada -dijo él con un asomo de sonrisa-. Están allí los cuidadores, y le aseguro que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que el señor y la señora Donner permitan que ocurra algo incorrecto en su casa.

-Creí que la casa era suya.

Él ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Llevo años tratando de que la consideren mía, pero nunca he tenido éxito.

Katniss no pudo evitar que se le curvaran las comisuras de la boca.

-Me parece que son personas que me van a gustar muchísimo.

-Eso espero.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Katniss mantenía los ojos escrupulosamente fijos al frente. Tenía un miedo de lo más ridículo de que si sus ojos se encontraban con los de él, él la reconocería. Pero eso era pura fantasía. Él ya la había mirado a los ojos, y más de una vez, y seguía pensando que ella no era otra cosa que una criada.

Pero pasados unos minutos sintió un extrañísimo hormigueo en la mejilla, y al girar la cara hacia él comprobó que él la miraba una y otra vez con expresión rara.

-¿Nos hemos conocido? -preguntó él de pronto.

-No -repuso ella, con la voz más ahogada de lo que habría querido-. Creo que no.

-Tiene razón, sin duda -musitó él-, pero de todos modos, tengo la impresión de que la he visto antes.

-Todas las criadas somos iguales -dijo ella, con sonrisa irónica.

-Eso solía pensar yo -dijo él entre dientes.

Ella giró la cara hacia delante, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Es que no quería que él la reconociera? ¿Es que no se había pasado la última media hora esperando, deseando, soñando y...?

Era mejor que él no la reconociera. Eso sólo le complicaría la vida, Y considerando que no tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos, que en realidad tenía muy poco aparte de la ropa que llevaba puesta, a su vida no le hacía falta ninguna complicación en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, se sentía inexplicablemente desilusionada de que él no hubiera sabido al instante quién era.

-¿Eso ha sido una gota de lluvia? -preguntó, ansiosa por llevar la conversación a temas menos espinosos.

Peeta miró hacia arriba. En ese momento la luna estaba oscurecida por nubes.

-No parecía que iba a llover cuando nos marchamos -musitó. Le cayó un goterón en el muslo-. Pero creo que tiene razón.

Ella contempló el cielo.

-El viento ha arreciado bastante. Espero que no sea una tormenta.

-Seguro que habrá tormenta -dijo él, irónico-, ya que estamos en un coche abierto. Si hubiera cogido mi berlina, no habría ni una sola nube en el cielo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a su casa?

-Más o menos una media hora, diría yo. -Frunció el ceño-. Eso si no nos refrena la lluvia.

-Bueno, no me importa un poco de lluvia -dijo ella, valientemente-. Hay cosas mucho peores que mojarse.

Los dos sabían exactamente a qué se refería.

-Creo que olvidé darle las gracias -añadió ella, su tono dulce, sereno.

Al instante Peeta giró la cabeza para mirarla. Por todo lo más sagrado, había algo condenadamente conocido en esa voz. Pero cuando sus ojos le escrutaron la cara, lo que vio fue a una simple criada. Una criada muy atractiva, cierto, pero criada de todos modos. No una persona con la que pudiera haberse cruzado.

-No fue nada -dijo finalmente.

-Para usted, tal vez. Para mí lo fue todo.

Incómodo por ese agradecimiento, él se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento e hizo uno de esos gruñidos que tienden a emitir los hombres cuando no saben qué decir.

-Fue un acto muy valeroso -continuó ella. Él volvió a gruñir.

Y en ese momento los cielos se abrieron en serio.

Maldición, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Peeta. Había estado acatarrado toda la semana anterior, y era posible que no estuviera recuperado del todo. Un trayecto bajo la helada lluvia sin duda le produciría una recaída, y se pasaría todo el mes con moqueo y los ojos acuosos, todos esos molestos y nada atractivos síntomas.

Claro que...

No pudo contener una sonrisa. Claro que si volvía a enfermar, su madre no intentaría engatusarlo para que asistiera a todas las fiestas de la ciudad, con la esperanza de que encontrara por fin una dama adecuada para establecerse en un tranquilo y feliz matrimonio.

Dicho sea en su honor, él siempre tenía bien abiertos los ojos, estaba siempre atento por si encontraba una novia adecuada. No era en absoluto contrario al matrimonio. Su hermano Gale y su hermana Johanna estaban espléndida y felizmente casados. Pero sus matrimonios eran espléndidos y felices porque tuvieron la sensatez de casarse con las personas correctas, y él estaba muy seguro de que aún no había encontrado a la persona correcta para él.

No, pensó, retrocediendo la mente a unos años atrás, eso no era del todo cierto. Una vez conoció a alguien...

A la dama de traje plateado.

Cuando la tenía en sus brazos haciéndola girar por la pequeña terraza en su primer vals, sintió algo distinto en su interior, una sensación de hormigueo, de revoloteo. Eso tendría que haberlo asustado de muerte.

Pero no lo asustó. Lo dejó sin aliento, excitado... y resuelto a tenerla.

Pero entonces ella desapareció. Fue como si el mundo hubiera sido plano y ella hubiera caído por el borde. No se había enterado de nada en esa irritante entrevista con lady Penwood. Y cuando interrogó a sus amigos y familiares, ninguno sabía absolutamente nada de una joven vestida con un traje plateado.

Había llegado sola y se había marchado sola, eso estaba claro. A todos los efectos, era como si ni siquiera existiera.

La había buscado en todos los bailes, fiestas y conciertos. Demonios, había asistido al doble de funciones sociales, con la sola esperanza de verla.

Pero siempre había vuelto a casa decepcionado.

Y llegó el momento en que decidió dejar de buscarla. Él era un hombre práctico y ya suponía que algún día sencillamente renunciaría. Y en cierto modo renunció. Al cabo de unos meses volvió a la costumbre de rechazar más invitaciones de las que aceptaba. Y otros pocos meses después descubrió que nuevamente era capaz de conocer a mujeres y no compararlas automáticamente con ella.

Pero no podía dejar de estar atento por si la veía. Tal vez no sentía la misma urgencia, pero siempre que asistía a un baile o tomaba asiento en una velada musical, se sorprendía paseando la mirada por la muchedumbre y aguzando los oídos por si escuchaba el timbre de su risa.

Ella estaba en alguna parte. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado al hecho de que no era probable que la encontrara, y llevaba más de un año sin buscarla activamente, pero...

Sonrió con tristeza. Simplemente no podría dejar de buscarla. De un modo extraño, eso se había convertido en parte de su ser. Su nombre era Peeta Mellark, tenía siete hermanos, era bastante hábil con una espada y en el dibujo, y siempre tenía los ojos bien abiertos por si veía a la única mujer que le había tocado el alma.

Seguía esperando, deseando, observando. Y aunque se decía que tal vez ya era hora de casarse, no lograba armarse del entusiasmo para hacerlo.

Porque, ¿y si ponía el anillo en el dedo de una mujer y al día siguiente la veía?

Eso le rompería el corazón.

No, sería algo más que eso: le destrozaría el alma.

-Ya casi hemos llegado -le aseguró.

Y tal cual, al cabo de un minuto detuvieron el coche delante de una elegante casa de campo en cuya fachada había un discreto letrero que decía: «Mi Cabaña».

-El propietario anterior le puso ese nombre -explicó Peeta, mientras le señalaba el camino al establo-, pero a mí me gusta también.

Katniss miró la casa, que si bien no era muy grande, de ninguna manera era una vivienda modesta.

-¿Y a esto le llama cabaña?

-Yo no, el dueño anterior. Debería haber visto su otra casa.

-Antes de que cualquiera de los dos vaya a buscar una cama, vamos a encender el hogar y calentarnos. No la salvé de Cavender sólo para que se muera de gripe.

Katniss lo observó agitarse con otro acceso de tos, tan fuerte que lo obligó a doblarse por la cintura. No pudo dejar de comentar:

-Con su perdón, señor Mellark, pero yo diría que de los dos es usted el que está en más peligro de contraer la gripe.

-Cierto -resolló él-, y puedo asegurarle que no tengo el menor deseo de contraerla. Así pues... -nuevamente se dobló, atacado por la tos.

-¿Señor Mellark? -dijo ella, preocupada.

Él tragó saliva y escasamente logró decir:

-Ayúdeme a encender el fuego -tos, tos- antes de que la tos me deje inconsciente.

Katniss frunció el ceño, preocupada. Los accesos de tos eran cada vez más seguidos, y cada vez la tos sonaba más ronca, como si le saliera del fondo del pecho.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encender el fuego; ya tenía bastante experiencia en encenderlo como criada, y muy pronto los dos estaban con las manos lo más cerca posible de las llamas sin quemarse.

-Me imagino que su muda de ropa no estará seca -dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia la empapada bolsa.

-Lo dudo -repuso ella, pesarosa-. Pero no importa. Si estoy bastante rato aquí, se me secará la ropa.

-No sea tonta -se mofó él, girándose para que el fuego le calentara la espalda-. Seguro que le encontraré algo para que pueda cambiarse.

-¿Tiene ropa de mujer aquí? -preguntó ella, dudosa.

-No será tan quisquillosa que no pueda ponerse unas calzas y una camisa por una noche, ¿verdad?

Hasta ese momento ella había sido tal vez así de quisquillosa, pero dicho de esa manera, le pareció bastante tonto.

-Supongo que no -dijo. Sí que parecía atractiva cualquier ropa seca.

-Estupendo -dijo él enérgicamente-. Entonces usted podría ir a encender los hornillos en dos dormitorios mientras yo busco ropa para los dos.

-Yo puedo dormir en un cuarto para la servidumbre -se apresuró a decir Katniss.

-Eso no es necesario -dijo él saliendo de la sala e indicándole que lo siguiera-. Tengo habitaciones para invitados, y usted no es una criada aquí.

-Pero soy una criada -repuso ella, corriendo detrás.

-Haga lo que quiera, entonces. -Empezó a subir la escalera, pero tuvo que detenerse a la mitad, con otro ataque de tos-. Puede subir al ático, donde encontrará algún cuarto diminuto para el servicio, con un pequeño jergón duro, o puede elegir una habitación con colchón de pluma y edredón de plumón.

-Buscaré una pequeña habitación para invitados -accedió-. Eh... la más pequeña que tenga.

La boca de Peeta medio se curvó en una sonrisa que insinuaba un «se lo dije».

-Elija la que quiera, pero no ésa -dijo, señalando la segunda puerta de la izquierda-. Ésa es la mía.

-Encenderé el hornillo allí inmediatamente, entonces.

Dejando su bolsa en el corredor, entró en el dormitorio de Peeta. Era una habitación hermosa, acogedora y masculina, y muy cómoda. Pese a que Peeta había dicho que rara vez iba allí, había todo tipo de efectos personales en el escritorio y las mesillas: retratos en miniatura de los que debían de ser sus hermanos y hermanas, libros encuadernados en piel, e incluso un pequeño jarrón de cristal lleno de...

¿Piedras?

-Qué extraño -musitó, acercándose, aun sabiendo que eso era una tremenda intrusión.

-Cada una tiene su significado para mí -dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella-. Las he coleccionado desde... -se interrumpió para toser-, desde que era niño.

Katniss sintió subir el rubor hasta la raíz de los cabellos, al verse así sorprendida fisgoneando descaradamente, pero seguía picada su curiosidad, de modo que sacó una. Era una piedra de color rosado con una accidentada vena gris que la atravesaba por el medio.

-¿Y ésta?

-Ésa la recogí en una excursión -explicó con voz tierna-. Dio la casualidad de que ese día murió mi padre.

-¡Oh! Lo siento -dijo ella dejando caer la piedra sobre las demás, como si la hubiera quemado.

-Hace mucho tiempo.

-De todos modos lo siento.

-Yo también -dijo él, sonriendo tristemente.

Y entonces le vino un acceso de tos tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

-Tiene que calentarse -dijo ella-. Deje que encienda el fuego.

Peeta dejó un atado de ropa sobre la cama.

-Para usted.

-Gracias -repuso ella, sin desviar la atención de su trabajo en el pequeño hornillo de hierro.

Era peligroso seguir en la misma habitación con él, pensó. No creía que él fuera a hacerle ninguna insinuación indebida; era demasiado caballero para hacer requerimientos a una mujer que apenas conocía. No, el peligro estaba rotundamente en el interior de ella. La aterraba pensar que si pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de él podría enamorarse perdidamente.

¿Y qué ganaría con eso?

Nada, aparte de un corazón roto.

Continuó varios minutos más inclinada sobre el hornillo, atizando la llama hasta estar segura de que no se apagaría.

-Ya está -anunció cuando quedó satisfecha. Se incorporó y arqueó ligeramente la espalda para estirarse, y se giró a mirarlo-. Eso tendría que... ¡Dios mío!

La cara de Peeta Mellark estaba francamente verde.

-¿Se siente mal? -preguntó, corriendo a su lado.

-No me siento muy bien -contestó él, con la voz estropajosa, apoyándose pesadamente en el poste de la cama.

Daba la impresión de que estuviera algo borracho, pero ella había estado con él al menos dos horas y sabía que no había bebido nada.

-Tiene que meterse en la cama -dijo, y casi se cayó al suelo cuando él decidió dejar el poste y apoyar en ella su peso.

-¿Viene? -le preguntó él, sonriendo.

Ella se apartó de un salto.

-Ahora sí que sé que está afiebrado.

Él levantó la mano para tocarse la frente, pero se golpeó la nariz.

-¡Ay! -aulló.

Ella hizo un gesto de compasión. Él subió la mano hasta la frente.

-Mmm, podría tener un poco de fiebre.

Podía ser un gesto de familiaridad horroroso, pensó ella, pero estaba en juego la salud de un hombre, de modo que le tocó la frente. No estaba ardiendo, pero tampoco estaba fresca.

-Tiene que quitarse esa ropa mojada.

-Sí -musitó, pensativo-. Creo que sí. -Llevó las manos a los botones, pero los dedos pegajosos y adormecidos se le resbalaban. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y la miró, impotente-. No puedo.

-Ay, Dios. Déjeme... -Empezó a desabotonarle el primer botón, retiró las manos, nerviosa, y al cabo de un instante, apretó los dientes y volvió a intentarlo. Los fue desabotonando rápidamente, tratando de desviar la vista a medida que se iba abriendo la camisa dejando al descubierto otro trocito más de piel-. Ya casi está, sólo un momento más.

Él no contestó nada, así que alzó la vista y lo miró. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo se le mecía ligeramente. Si no hubiera estado de pie, ella habría jurado que estaba dormido.

-¿Señor Mellark? -le dijo suavemente-. ¿Señor Mellark?

Él levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Que? ¿Qué?

-Se ha quedado dormido.

Él cerró y abrió los ojos, confuso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-No se puede quedar dormido con la ropa puesta.

Él se miró.

-¿Cómo se me desabotonó la camisa?

Sin hacer caso de la pregunta, ella lo empujó hasta dejarlo con la parte de atrás de las piernas apoyadas en la cama.

-Siéntese -le ordenó.

Debió decirlo en el tono autoritario necesario, porque él obedeció.

-¿Tiene algo seco para ponerse? -le preguntó.

Él se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo en un bulto informe.

-Nunca duermo vestido.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-Bueno, creo que esta noche debería ponerse algo y... ¿Que hace?

Él la miró como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-Me estoy quitando las calzas.

-¿No podría esperar a que yo le diera la espalda?

Él la miró sin expresión.

Ella también lo miró.

Él continuó mirándola. Finalmente dijo:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No se va a poner de espaldas?

-¡Ah! -gritó ella, girándose de un salto, como si alguien le hubiera encendido fuego bajo los pies.

Moviendo cansinamente la cabeza de uno a otro lado, Peeta se movió hasta el borde de la cama y se quitó las medias. Que Dios lo protegiera de las señoritas remilgadas. Era una criada, por el amor de Dios. Aun en el caso de que fuera virgen, y dado su comportamiento, sospechaba que lo era, sin duda habría visto un cuerpo masculino. Las criadas se pasaban la vida entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones sin golpear a la puerta, llevando sábanas, toallas y lo que fuera. Era inconcebible que ella no se hubiera encontrado nunca ante un hombre desnudo.

Se quitó las calzas, tarea nada fácil, puesto que la tela estaba más que mojada y tuvo que desprendérsela de la piel. Cuando estaba totalmente desnudo, arqueó una ceja mirando la espalda de Katniss. Ella estaba muy rígida, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños a los costados.

Sorprendido, cayó en la cuenta de que verla lo hacía sonreír.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco débil, y le llevó dos intentos lograr levantar la pierna lo suficiente para meterse en la cama. Con considerable esfuerzo se inclinó y levantó el borde del edredón, se arrastró un poco debajo y se cubrió el cuerpo. Por fin, absolutamente extenuado, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y emitió un gemido.

-¿Cómo se siente? -preguntó Katniss.

-Bien -trató decir con un enorme esfuerzo, pero lo que le salió fue una especie de «bomm».

La oyó moverse, y cuando logró reunir algo de energía, medio abrió un párpado. Ella estaba junto a la cama. Parecía preocupada.

Sin saber por qué, encontró agradable eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer que no fuera pariente estuviera preocupada por su bienestar.

- Estoy bien -dijo entre dientes, tratando de sonreírle tranquilizador.

Pero la voz le sonó como si viniera de un largo y angosto túnel, levantó una mano y se tiró la oreja. Le parecía que su boca hablaba tenue; el problema tenía que ser del oído.

-¿Señor Mellark? ¿Señor Mellark?

Volvió a abrir un párpado.

-Vaya a acostarse -gruñó-. Séquese.

-¿Está seguro?

Él asintió. Ya le resultaba muy difícil hablar.

-Muy bien. Pero voy a dejar abierta su puerta. Si necesita algo, llámeme.

Él volvió a asentir, o al menos lo intentó. Y al instante se quedó dormido.

Katniss tardó escasamente un cuarto de hora en los preparativos para acostarse. Estimulada por una sobreabundancia de energía nerviosa, se quitó la ropa mojada, se puso la seca y encendió el hornillo de su habitación, pero tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rendida por un agotamiento total y absoluto, que parecía proceder de sus mismos huesos.

Había sido un día muy, muy largo, pensó adormilada. Un día realmente largísimo, entre atender a sus quehaceres de la mañana, correr por toda la casa para escapar del asedio de Cavender y sus amigos... Se le cerraron los párpados. Sí, el día había sido extraordinariamente largo y...

Bajó de la cama de un salto, cogió una vela y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Allí tuvo que cogerse la cinturilla de las calzas prestadas por Peeta, porque le iban bajando por las caderas. Cuando salió al corredor oyó el sonido que debió despertarla.

Era un gemido ronco, al que siguió un ruido de movimiento agitado y luego algo que sólo podía interpretarse como un quejido.

A toda prisa entró en la habitación de Peeta y se detuvo junto al hornillo a encender la vela. Él yacía en su cama con una inmovilidad casi antinatural. Se le acercó un poco, con los ojos fijos en su pecho. Sabía que no podía estar muerto, pero se sintió muchísimo mejor al ver que el pecho le subía y le bajaba con la respiración.

-¿Señor Mellark? -susurró-. ¿Señor Mellark?

Se acercó otro poco y se inclinó sobre la cama.

-¿Señor Mellark?

Él sacó bruscamente la mano y le cogió el hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer encima de la cama.

-¡Señor! ¡Suélteme! -chilló.

Pero él comenzó a moverse, agitado, gimiendo y girándose a un lado y otro de la cama. Su cuerpo despedía tanto calor que ella comprendió que estaba muy afiebrado.

Cuando logró liberarse y bajar de la cama, él continuaba agitado, dándose vueltas y vueltas, y hablando dormido, encadenando palabras que formaban frases sin ningún sentido.

Después de observarlo un momento en silencio le puso la mano en la frente. La tenía ardiendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando qué podía hacer. No tenía ninguna experiencia en atender enfermos con fiebre, pero le parecía que lo lógico sería enfriarlo. Por otro lado,

-¿Dónde estás? -gruñó él, con voz ronca-. ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Estoy aquí -contestó ella.

Él abrió los ojos y por un instante pareció estar totalmente lúcido.

-No tú -dijo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos continuó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Bueno, yo soy lo único que tiene -masculló Katniss-. No se mueva -añadió con una risita nerviosa-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Lo más cercano a cuidar de un enfermo que había hecho en toda su vida era atender a la madre de la señora Cavender, que no podía caminar. Pero jamás había cuidado de alguien con fiebre.

Metió una toallita en la jarra y la estrujó para que no chorreara.

-Esto tendría que hacerle sentir mejor -susurró, aplicándosela cuidadosamente sobre la frente-. Al menos eso espero -añadió, en tono muy poco seguro.

Él no hizo el menor intento de retirar la cabeza al contacto con la mojada y fría toalla. Eso ella lo interpretó como excelente señal, de modo que mojó y estrujó otra, que finalmente le pasó la toalla mojada por detrás de las orejas y por los costados del cuello.

-¿Se siente mejor con esto? -le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta, lógicamente, sino pensando que debía continuar con su conversación unilateral-. La verdad es que no sé mucho de cuidar enfermos, pero me parece que le iría bien algo fresco en la frente. Si yo estuviera enferma, seguro que me gustaría.

Él se movió inquieto, musitando palabras incoherentes.

-¿Ah, sí? -contestó ella, tratando de sonreír pero sin conseguirlo-. Me alegra que piense eso.

Él masculló otra cosa.

Katniss le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro, no pudo evitarlo.

-Se sentirá mejor por la mañana -susurró-. Se lo prometo. -No -dijo ella, pasándole la toalla fresca por la oreja-. Me parece mejor lo que dijo Él se quedó inmóvil. -Será un placer para mí reconsiderarlo -dijo ella, preocupada-. No se ofenda, por favor.

Él no se movió.

Katniss suspiró. No se podía conversar mucho rato con un hombre inconsciente sin empezar a sentirse absolutamente idiota. Le quitó la toalla de la frente y puso la mano. La sintió pegajosa; pegajosa y todavía caliente, combinación que no habría creído posible.

La colección de retratos en miniaturas fue su parada. Había nueve sobre el escritorio; dedujo que eran de los padres y hermanos de Peeta. Comenzó a poner las de los hermanos por orden de edad, pero luego se le ocurrió que lo más probable era que los retratos no se hubieran pintado todos al mismo tiempo, por lo que igual podía estar mirando el retrato de su hermano mayor a los quince años y el del hermano menor a los veinte.

La sorprendió lo mucho que se parecían todos: el mismo color de pelo, castaño claro, las bocas anchas, y la elegante estructura ósea. Los miró detenidamente tratando de comparar el color de los ojos, pero eso le resultó imposible a la tenue luz de la vela; además, normalmente en los retratos en miniatura no se distinguía bien el color de los ojos.

Junto a las miniaturas estaba el jarrón con la colección de piedras. Cogió unas cuantas y, una a una, las hizo rodar un poco en la mano. « ¿Por qué son tan especiales para ti?», pensó en un susurro, devolviéndolas con sumo cuidado a su lugar. A ella le parecían simples piedras, pero tal vez él las encontraba más interesantes y únicas porque representaban recuerdos especiales. Encontró un pequeño cofre de madera que le fue absolutamente imposible abrir; tenía que ser una de esas cajas con truco de que había oído hablar, que venían de Oriente. Y lo más curioso, a un lado del escritorio había un gran cuaderno de dibujo; estaba lleno de dibujos a lápiz, principalmente paisajes, pero también algunos retratos. ¿Los había dibujado Peeta? Miró de cerca el margen inferior de cada dibujo; las pequeñas iniciales parecían ser dos bes.

Se le escapó una exclamación ahogada y una sonrisa no invitada le iluminó la cara. Jamás se habría imaginado que Peeta era un artista. Jamás había leído nada acerca de eso en Capitol, y ciertamente eso era algo que la columnista de cotilleo podría haber descubierto a lo largo de los años.

Llevó el cuaderno cerca de la mesilla para examinarlo a la luz de la vela y fue pasando las páginas. Deseó sentarse a mirarlo y dedicar diez minutos a contemplar cada dibujo, pero consideró intromisión examinar sus dibujos con tanto detalle; tal vez sólo quería justificar su fisgoneo, pero no encontraba tan incorrecto echarles una mirada.

Los paisajes eran variados. Algunos eran de Mi Cabaña (¿o debía llamarla Su Cabaña?) y otros eran de una casa más grande; supuso que ésa era la casa de campo de la familia Mellark. En la mayoría de los paisajes no había ninguna estructura arquitectónica, sólo un arroyo burbujeante, un árbol agitado por el viento, una pradera bajo la lluvia. Y lo pasmoso era que los dibujos captaban el momento, verdadero y completo. Habría jurado que el agua del arroyo burbujeaba y que el viento agitaba las hojas de ese árbol.

Miró a Peeta, que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. ¿Comprendería él la suerte que tenía por haber nacido en ese numeroso y amoroso clan?

Exhalando un largo suspiro, continuó pasando las páginas hasta que llegó al final. El último dibujo era diferente de los demás porque parecía ser una escena nocturna, y la mujer que llevaba recogida la falda hasta más arriba de los tobillos e iba corriendo por...

Ahogó una exclamación, pasmada. ¡Era ella!

Se acercó el dibujo a la cara. Él había captado a la perfección los detalles del vestido, ese vestido maravilloso, mágico, que fuera suyo por una sola noche. Había recordado incluso sus guantes largos hasta los codos, y los detalles de su peinado. Su cara era menos reconocible, pero eso había que disculparlo, puesto que nunca se la había visto entera. En ese momento Peeta emitió un gemido y cuando ella lo miró vio que se estaba moviendo inquieto. Cerró el cuaderno y fue a dejarlo en su lugar. Después se acercó a la cama.

-¿Señor Mellark? -susurró.

Cómo deseaba llamarlo Peeta, tutearlo. Así era como pensaba en él; así lo había llamado siempre en sus sueños esos dos largos años. Pero eso sería una familiaridad inexcusable, y ciertamente no iba bien con su posición como criada.

-¿Señor Mellark? -repitió-. ¿Se siente mal?

Él abrió los ojos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

Él cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, y ella no pudo saber si la había oído o no. Parecía tener los ojos desenfocados, y ni siquiera podía saber si la veía.

-¿Señor Mellark?

-Katniss -dijo él, con voz rasposa. Seguro que tenía la garganta seca e irritada-. La criada.

-Estoy aquí -dijo ella, asintiendo-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Agua.

-Enseguida.

Había metido las toallitas en el agua de la jarra, pero decidió que ése no era el momento para ser delicada, de modo que cogió el vaso que había subido de la cocina y lo llenó.

-Tenga.

Él tenía las manos temblorosas, de modo que ella continuó sujetando el vaso mientras él se lo llevaba a la boca. Bebió dos sorbos y volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada.

-Gracias -susurró.

Katniss le tocó la frente. Seguía caliente, pero él parecía estar lúcido otra vez, por lo que decidió interpretar eso como señal de que había empezado a bajarle la fiebre.

-Creo que se sentirá mejor por la mañana.

Él se rió. No fuerte ni con nada parecido a vigor, pero se rió.

-No lo creo -graznó.

-Bueno, no totalmente recuperado -concedió ella-, pero creo que se sentirá mejor que ahora.

-Bueno, sería difícil que me sintiera peor.

Katniss le sonrió.

-¿Se siente capaz de moverse hacia un lado de la cama para que pueda cambiarle las sábanas?

Él asintió e hizo lo que le pedía. Después cerró los ojos cansados, mientras ella iba de uno a otro lado de la cama.

-Ése es un buen truco -comentó cuando ella terminó.

-La madre de la señora Cavender solía ir de visita con frecuencia -explicó ella-. Estaba postrada en cama, así que tuve que aprender a cambiarle las sábanas sin que ella se levantara. No es demasiado difícil.

Él asintió.

-Ahora me volveré a dormir.


	8. La mañana después de la tormenta

**Gracias a Peetasunset96 por tu comentario. **

**Este capítulo es algo cortito, pero el siguiente promete :D**

_Dicen que los médicos son los peores pacientes, pero es la opinión de esta cronista que cualquier hombre es un paciente terrible. Podríamos decir que ser un paciente exige paciencia, y Dios sabe que la mitad masculina de nuestra especie no goza precisamente de demasiada paciencia. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_2 de mayo de 1817 _

Lo primero que hizo Katniss a la mañana siguiente fue chillar.

Se había quedado dormida sentada en el sillón de respaldo recto junto a la cama de Peeta, con los brazos y piernas en posición muy poco elegante y la cabeza ladeada en una postura bastante incómoda. Pero después de una hora o algo así de un total y bendito silencio, el agotamiento pudo con ella y cayó en un sueño profundo, ese tipo de sueño del que uno debería despertar en paz, con una llana y descansada sonrisa en la cara.

Y posiblemente a eso se debió que cuando abrió los ojos y vio a dos personas desconocidas mirándola fijamente, se llevó un susto tan grande que a su corazón le llevó cinco minutos completos volver a latir con normalidad.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las palabras ya le habían salido por la boca cuando comprendió quiénes tenían que ser, necesariamente: el señor y la señora Donner, los cuidadores de Mi Cabaña.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó el hombre, en un tono no menos belicoso.

-Katniss Everdeen -respondió ella, atragantándose-. Eh... yo... -apuntó a Peeta, desesperada-. Él...

-¡Dígalo, muchacha!

-¡No la torturen! -graznó el enfermo.

Las tres cabezas se giraron hacia Peeta.

-¡Está despierto! -exclamó Katniss.

-Quisiera Dios que no lo estuviera -masculló él-. Me arde la garganta como si tuviera fuego ahí.

-¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar otro poco de agua? -le ofreció Katniss.

-Té, por favor.

Ella se levantó de un salto.

-Iré a prepararlo.

-Iré yo -dijo firmemente la señora Donner.

-¿Quiere que la ayude? -preguntó Katniss, tímidamente. Algo en ese par la hacía sentirse diez años mayor. Los dos eran bajos y rechonchos, pero irradiaban autoridad.

La señora Donner negó con la cabeza.

-Buena ama de llaves sería yo si no supiera preparar un té.

Katniss tragó saliva; no sabía si la señora Donner estaba enfadada o hablaba en broma.

-No fue mi intención dar a entender que...

La señora Donner interrumpió la disculpa agitando la mano.

-¿Le traigo una taza?

-A mí no debe traerme nada. Soy una c...

-Tráigale una taza -ordenó Peeta.

-Pero...

-Silencio -gruñó él apuntándola con el dedo. Después miró a la señora Donner con una sonrisa que podría haber derretido una cumbre de hielo-: ¿Tendría la amabilidad de añadir una taza para la señorita Beckett en la bandeja?

-Desde luego, señor Mellark, pero ¿podría decirle...?

-Puede decirme lo que quiera cuando vuelva con el té -le prometió él.

Ella lo miró severa.

-Tengo mucho que decir.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Peeta, Katniss y el señor Donner guardaron silencio mientras la señora Donner salía de la habitación, y cuando ya se había alejado bastante y no podía oír, el señor Donner se echó reír.

- ¡Le espera una buena, señor Mellark!

Se oyeron fuertes pisadas procedentes de la escalera; sin duda era la señora Donner que volvía con el desayuno.

-Tendría que ir a ayudarle -dijo Katniss, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Una vez criada, siempre criada -comentó sabiamente el señor Donner.

Peeta no habría podido asegurarlo, pero creyó ver a Katniss hacer un mal gesto.

Pasado un minuto, entró la señora Donner llevando un espléndido servicio de té de plata.

-¿Dónde está Katniss? -preguntó Peeta.

-La envié a buscar el resto -contestó la señora Donnrt-. No tardará nada. Simpática muchacha -añadió con toda naturalidad-, pero necesita un cinturón para esas calzas que le prestó.

Peeta sintió una sospechosa opresión en el pecho al pensar en Katniss, la criada, con sus calzas en los tobillos. Tragó saliva, incómodo, al comprender que esa opresiva sensación bien podía ser deseo.

Y a continuación gimió y se llevó la mano al cuello, porque la saliva tragada para aliviar la incomodidad le producía más incomodidad después de una noche tosiendo.

-Necesita uno de mis tónicos -dijo la señora Donner.

Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ya había probado uno de esos tónicos, y estuvo vomitando durante tres horas.

-No aceptaré una negativa -le advirtió ella.

-Jamás acepta una negativa -añadió el señor Donner.

-El té hará maravillas -se apresuró a decir Peeta-. No me cabe duda.

Pero la atención de la señora Donner ya se había desviado a otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está esa muchacha? -masculló, y fue a asomarse a la puerta.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

-Si consigue impedirle que me traiga un tónico -le susurró Peeta al señor Donner rápidamente- cuente con cinco libras en el bolsillo.

El señor Crabtree sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Considérelo hecho!

-Ahí está -anunció la señora Donner-. Ay, Dios de los cielos.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? preguntó el señor Donner caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

-La pobre criatura no puede llevar una bandeja y sujetarse las calzas al mismo tiempo -contestó ella, riendo compasiva.

-¿No la va a ayudar? -preguntó Peeta.

-Sí, claro que sí -contestó ella y echó a andar.

-Vuelvo enseguida -dijo el señor Donner a Peeta, por encima del hombro-. No quiero perderme esto.

-¡Que alguien le busque un maldito cinturón a la muchacha!-gritó Peeta, malhumorado.

No encontraba nada justo que todos salieran al corredor a ver el espectáculo mientras él estaba clavado en la cama.

Y ciertamente estaba clavado. La sola idea de levantarse lo mareaba.

Esa noche debió haber estado más grave que lo que pensó. Ya no sentía la necesidad de toser cada pocos segundos, pero sentía el cuerpo agotado, exhausto. Le dolían los músculos y le ardía la garganta de irritación. Hasta las muelas le dolían un poco.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de Katniss atendiéndolo. Le había puesto compresas frías en la frente, había estado velando al lado de la cama, incluso le había cantado una canción de cuna. Pero nunca logró verle la cara. La mayor parte del tiempo no había tenido la energía para abrir los ojos, y cuando lograba abrirlos, la habitación estaba oscura, y ella siempre estaba en las sombras, recordándole a...

Contuvo el aliento, y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho, porque en un repentino relámpago de claridad, recordó su sueño.

Había soñado con «ella».

No era un sueño nuevo, aunque hacía meses que no lo tenía. No era una fantasía para inocentes tampoco. Él no era ningún santo, y cuando soñaba con la mujer del baile de máscaras, ella no llevaba su vestido plateado.

No llevaba nada encima, pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

Pero lo que lo asombraba era que ese sueño le hubiera vuelto después de tantos meses dormido. ¿Era algo que tenía Katniss lo que se lo hizo volver? Había supuesto, había deseado, que la desaparición de ese sueño significara que había acabado su obsesión por ella.

Era evidente que no.

Ciertamente Katniss no se parecía a la mujer con la que bailó hacía dos años. Su pelo no era del mismo color, y era demasiado delgada. Recordaba claramente las exuberantes curvas de la mujer enmascarada en sus brazos; comparada con ella, bien se podía decir que Katniss era escuálida. Sí, tal vez su voz se parecía un poco, pero tenía que reconocer que con el paso del tiempo sus recuerdos habían ido perdiendo nitidez y ya no recordaba con toda claridad la voz de su mujer misteriosa. Además, la pronunciación de Katniss, si bien excepcionalmente refinada para ser una criada, no era de tan buen tono como la de «ella».

Soltó un bufido de frustración. Como detestaba llamarla «ella». Ése le parecía el más cruel de los secretos de «ella»: se había negado a decirle su nombre. Una parte de él deseaba que le hubiera mentido, diciéndole un nombre falso. Así por lo menos habría tenido cómo llamarla cuando pensaba en ella.

Un nombre para susurrar por la noche, cuando miraba por la ventana pensando dónde demonios estaría.

Ya iba en su tercer plato cuando apareció la señora Donner en la puerta.

-Aquí estamos -anunció.

Entonces apareció Katniss, prácticamente sumergida en el voluminoso vestido de la señora Donner. Aparte de los tobillos, claro. La señora Donner era su buen medio palmo más baja.

-¿No está monísima? -dijo la señora Donner, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ah, sí, sí -repuso Peeta, curvando los labios.

Katniss lo miró indignada.

-Tendrá abundante espacio para el desayuno -dijo él, bravamente.

-Sólo lo llevará hasta que yo le haga limpiar su ropa -explicó la señora Donner-. Pero por lo menos es decente. -Se acercó a la cama-. ¿Cómo está su desayuno, señor Mellar?

-Delicioso. No había comido tan bien desde hace meses.

La señora Donner se inclinó a susurrarle:

-Me gusta su Katniss. ¿Nos la podríamos quedar?

Peeta volvió a atragantarse. Con qué, no lo sabía, pero se atragantó de todos modos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no somos tan jóvenes el señor Donner y yo. No nos iría mal otro par de manos aquí.

-Eh... esto... yo... bueno... -se aclaró la garganta-. Lo pensaré.

-Excelente. -La señora Donner volvió hasta la puerta y cogió a Katnnis por el brazo-. Usted viene conmigo. El estómago le ha estado gruñendo toda la mañana. ¿Cuándo comió por última vez?

-Ehh... en algún momento ayer, diría yo.

-¿Ayer a qué hora? -insistió la señora Donner.

Peeta tuvo que ponerse la servilleta en la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Katniss parecía estar totalmente arrollada. La señora Donner tendía a hacerle eso a las personas.

-Eh... bueno, en realidad...

La señora Donner se plantó las manos en las caderas. Peeta sonrió. Una buena le esperaba a Katniss.

-¿Me va a decir que ayer no comió en todo el día? -bramó la señora Donner.

Katniss miró desesperada a Peeta.

Él contestó con un encogimiento de hombros que le decía «no busques ayuda en mí». Además, disfrutaba viendo el cariño con que la trataba la señora Donner. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que esa pobre muchacha no había sido tratada con cariño desde hacía años.

-Ayer estuve muy ocupada -dijo Katniss, evadiendo la respuesta.

Peeta frunció el ceño. Lo más probable era que estuviera ocupada huyendo de Brutus Cavender y de la manada de idiotas que llamaba amigos.

La señora Donner hizo sentar a Katniss en el asiento del escritorio.

-Coma -le ordenó.

Peeta la observó comer. Era evidente que ella intentaba hacer uso de sus mejores modales, pero el hambre debió ganar la batalla, porque pasado un minuto estaba prácticamente zampándose la comida.

Sólo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas comprendió que estaba absolutamente furioso. Con quién, no lo sabía exactamente, pero no le gustaba ver a Katniss tan hambrienta.

Había un extraño vínculo entre él y la criada. Él la había salvado a ella y ella lo había salvado a él. Ah, dudaba de que la fiebre de esa noche lo hubiera matado; si hubiera sido realmente grave, estaría batallando con ella en esos momentos. Pero ella lo había cuidado, lo había puesto cómodo y tal vez lo hizo avanzar en el camino a la recuperación.

-¿Me hará el favor de vigilar que coma por lo menos otro plato? -le pidió la señora Donner-. Voy a ir a prepararle una habitación.

-Uno de los cuartos para los criados -dijo Katniss.

-No sea tonta. Mientras no la contratemos, no es una criada aquí.

-Pero...

-No se hable más -interrumpió la señora Donner.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, querida? -le preguntó el señor Donner.

Ella asintió y al instante siguiente la pareja ya se había marchado.

Katniss detuvo el proceso de comer tanta comida como era humanamente posible para mirar la puerta por donde acababan de desaparecer. Sin duda la consideraban una de ellos, porque si no hubiera sido una criada de ninguna manera la habrían dejado a solas con Peeta. Las reputaciones se podían arruinar con mucho menos.

-Ayer no comió nada en todo el día, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Peeta en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La próxima vez que vea a Cavender lo voy a dejar convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta -gruñó él.

-Vuelva a llenarse el plato -le dijo él-. Aunque sólo sea por mi bien. Le aseguro que antes de marcharse la señora Donner contó los huevos y las lonjas de jamón que había en la fuente, y querrá mi cabeza si no ha disminuido el número cuando vuelva.

-Es una señora muy buena -dijo ella, poniéndose huevos en el plato. El primero le había aplacado apenas el hambre; no necesitaba que la instaran a comer.

-La mejor.

Con suma pericia, ella equilibró una loncha de jamón entre el tenedor y la cuchara de servir y la trasladó a su plato.

-¿Cómo se siente esta mañana, señor Mellark?

-Muy bien, gracias. O si no bien, por lo menos condenadamente mejor que anoche.

-Estuve muy preocupada por usted -dijo ella, quitando el borde de grasa del jamón con el tenedor y luego cortando un trozo con el cuchillo.

-Ha sido muy amable al cuidar de mí.

Ella masticó y tragó. Luego dijo:

-No fue nada en realidad. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

-Tal vez, pero no con tanta gracia y buen humor.

El tenedor de ella quedó inmóvil a medio camino.

-Gracias -dijo-. Ése es un hermoso cumplido.

-Yo no... mmm...

P se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que acabara lo que fuera que iba a decir.

-No, nada -musitó él.

Decepcionada, ella se metió el trozo de jamón en la boca.

-¿No hice nada de lo que tenga que pedir disculpas? -soltó él de pronto, a toda prisa.

Katniss tosió y escupió el trozo de jamón en la servilleta.

-Eso lo interpretaré como un sí -dijo él.

-¡No! Simplemente me sorprendió.

-No me mentiría acerca de esto, ¿verdad? -insistió él, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella negó con la cabeza, recordando el beso perfecto que le había dado. Él no había hecho nada que exigiera una disculpa, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera hecho ella.

-Se ha ruborizado -la acusó él.

-No, no estoy ruborizada.

-Sí que lo está.

-Si me he ruborizado -contestó ella descaradamente-, es porque me extraña que a usted se le ocurra pensar que pudiera haber motivo para pedir disculpas.

-Se le ocurren muy buenas respuestas para ser una criada -comentó él.

-Perdone -se apresuró a decir ella.

Tenía que recordar su lugar; pero eso le resultaba difícil con ese hombre, el único miembro de la alta sociedad que la había tratado como a una igual, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

-Lo dije como cumplido. No se reprima por mi causa.

Ella guardó silencio.

-La encuentro muy... -se interrumpió, obviamente para buscar la palabra correcta-. Estimulante.

-Ah. -Dejó el tenedor en la mesa-. Gracias.

-¿Tiene algún plan para el resto del día?

Ella se miró el voluminoso vestido e hizo una mueca.

-Pensaba esperar a que estuviera lista mi ropa y entonces, supongo que iré a ver si en alguna de las casas vecinas necesitan una criada.

-Le dije que le encontraría un puesto en la casa de mi madre -dijo él, ceñudo.

-Y eso se lo agradezco mucho -se apresuró a decir ella-. Pero preferiría continuar en el campo.

Él se encogió de hombros, con la actitud de aquel al que jamás la vida le ha puesto ningún escollo por delante.

-Entonces puede trabajar en Aubrey Hall, en Kent.

Katniss se mordió el labio. Ciertamente no podía decirle que no quería trabajar en la casa de su madre porque tendría que verlo a él. No podía imaginarse una tortura más exquisitamente dolorosa.

-No debe considerarme una responsabilidad suya -le dijo finalmente.

Él la miró con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Le dije que le encontraría otro puesto.

-Pero...

-¿Qué puede haber en eso para discutir?

-Nada -masculló ella-. Nada en absoluto.

No serviría de nada discutir con él en ese momento.

-Estupendo -dijo él, reclinándose satisfecho en sus almohadones-. Me alegro que lo vea a mi manera.

-Debo irme -dijo ella, empezando a levantarse.

-¿A hacer qué?

-No lo sé -repuso ella, sintiéndose estúpida. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Que lo disfrute, entonces.

Ella cerró la mano en el mango de la cuchara de servir.

-No lo haga -le advirtió él.

-¿Que no haga qué?

-Arrojarme la cuchara.

-Eso ni lo soñaría -contestó ella entre dientes. Él se echó a reír.

-Pues sí que lo soñaría. Lo está soñando en este momento. Sólo que no lo «haría».

Katniss tenía aferrada la cuchara con tanta fuerza que le temblaba la mano.

Peeta se reía tan fuerte que le temblaba la cama. Katniss continuó de pie, con la cuchara bien cogida.

-¿Piensa llevarse la cuchara? -le preguntó él sonriendo.

«Recuerda tu lugar», se gritó ella, «recuerda tu lugar».

-¿Qué podría estar pensando para verse tan adorablemente feroz? -musitó él-. No, no me lo diga -añadió-. Seguro que tiene que ver con mi prematura y dolorosa muerte.

Muy lentamente ella se volvió de espaldas a él y colocó con cuidado la cuchara en la mesa. No debía arriesgarse a hacer ningún movimiento brusco; un movimiento en falso y le arrojaría la cuchara a la cabeza.

-Eso ha sido muy maduro de su parte -comentó él, arqueando las cejas, aprobador.

Ella se giró lentamente hacia él.

-¿Es así de encantador con todo el mundo o sólo conmigo?

-Ah, sólo con usted -contestó él. Sonrió-. Tendré que procurar que acepte mi ofrecimiento de encontrarle empleo en casa de mi madre. Usted hace surgir lo mejor de mí, señorita Katniss Everdeen

-¿Eso es lo mejor? -preguntó ella, con visible incredulidad.

-Me temo que sí.

Katniss se dirigió a la puerta limitándose a mover la cabeza. Sí que eran agotadoras las conversaciones con Peeta Mellark.

-¡Ah, Katniss! -exclamó él.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Él sonrió guasón.

-Sabía que no me arrojaría la cuchara.

Lo que ocurrió entonces no fue responsabilidad de Katniss. Ella quedó convencida de que por un fugaz instante, se apoderó de ella un demonio, porque de verdad no reconoció la mano que se alargó hasta la mesilla y cogió el cabo de una vela. Cierto que la mano parecía estar unida firmemente a su brazo, pero no le pareció conocida cuando esta mano se movió hacia atrás y arrojó el cabo de vela a través de la habitación.

Dirigida a la cabeza de Peeta Mellark.

No esperó para ver si su puntería había sido acertada. Pero cuando salía a toda prisa del dormitorio, oyó la carcajada de Peeta. Y luego lo oyó gritar:

- ¡Bien hecho, señorita Everdeen!

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que por primera vez en años la sonrisa que curvó sus labios era de alegría pura y auténtica.


	9. La propuesta

**Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni An Offer from a Gentleman de Julia Quinn me pertenece.**

**Que nos espera este capítulo… un acercamiento una propuesta **

_Aunque respondió afirmativamente a la invitación (o eso dice lady Covington), Peeta Mellark no hizo acto de presencia en el baile anual de los Covington. Se oyeron quejas de jovencitas (y de sus madres) en el salón. _

_Según ha dicho lady Mellark (la madre, no la cuñada), el señor Mellark se marchó al campo la semana pasada y desde entonces no se han tenido noticias de él. No se inquieten, aquellas que pudieran temer por la salud y bienestar del señor Mellark; lady Mellark parecía más molesta que preocupada. El año pasado, fueron nada menos que cuatro las parejas que fijaron su compromiso después del baile de los Covington, y el año anterior fueron tres. _

_Para gran consternación de lady Mellark, si el baile de los Covington de este año estimula compromisos matrimoniales, su hijo Peeta no se contará entre los novios. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_5 de mayo de 1817. _

Peeta descubrió muy pronto que una convalecencia larga, y alargada, tenía sus buenas ventajas.

La más evidente era la cantidad y variedad de la muy excelente comida que salía de la cocina de la señora Donner. Siempre lo habían alimentado bien en Mi Cabaña, pero la señora Donner se ponía realmente a la altura de las circunstancias cuando alguien estaba confinado en su lecho de enfermo.

Pero la mejor parte de su tiempo de recuperación, con mucho, era Katniss. Ella iba a verle varias veces al día, a veces para ahuecarle los almohadones, a veces a llevarle comida, y a veces sólo para leerle. Él tenía la impresión de que su solicitud se debía a que deseaba sentirse útil y agradecerle con obras el haberla salvado de Brutus Cavender.

Pero en realidad no le importaba mucho el motivo de que fuera a verle; simplemente le agradaba que lo hiciera.

Lo principal era que le agradaba estar en la misma habitación con ella, ya fuera que estuvieran conversando o ella estuviera pasando las páginas de un libro mientras él miraba por la ventana. Había un algo en ella que hacía que su sola presencia le produjera paz.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones; ilusionado levantó la vista y gritó:

- ¡Adelante!

Katniss asomó la cabeza y su melena rizada hasta los hombros se agitó ligeramente al rozarse con el marco de la puerta.

-La señora Donner pensó que le gustaría tomar un té de mediodía.

-¿Té? ¿O té con galletas?

-Ah, con galletas, cómo no.

-Excelente. ¿Y me acompañará en tomarlo?

Ella titubeó, como hacía siempre, pero enseguida asintió, también como hacía siempre. Ya hacía tiempo que había comprendido que no servía de nada discutir con Peeta cuando él estaba resuelto a conseguir algo.

-Estuve ayudando a la señora Dooner en la cocina -explicó ella-. Está preparando un estofado de carne para la cena y la ayudé pelando las patatas. Después cogí un libro de su biblioteca y me fui al jardín a leerlo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué leyó?

-Una novela.

-¿Y era buena?

-Tonta pero romántica. Me gustó.

-¿Y anhela vivir un romance?

El rubor de ella fue instantáneo.

-Ésa es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no cree?

Él abrió la boca para contestar algo trivial, como «Valía la pena intentarlo», pero al mirarle la cara, sus mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, los ojos bajos, mirándose la falda, le ocurrió algo de lo más extraño.

Comprendió que la deseaba.

La deseaba, de verdad.

No habría sabido decir por qué eso lo sorprendía. Claro que la deseaba. Era un hombre de sangre tan roja y caliente como cualquiera, y un hombre no puede pasar un tiempo prolongado con una mujer tan traviesa y adorable como Katniss sin desearla. Demonios, deseaba a la mitad de las mujeres que conocía, puramente de un modo que podría calificarse de baja intensidad, no urgente.

Pero en ese momento, con esa mujer, el deseo se le hizo urgente.

Cambió de posición y arregló los pliegues del edredón. Al cabo de un instante, tuvo que volver a cambiar de posición.

-¿Siente incómoda la cama? -le preguntó Katniss-. ¿Necesita que le ahueque los almohadones?

El primer impulso de él fue contestar que sí, agarrarla cuando se inclinara sobre él, y entonces seducirla, puesto que estarían, muy convenientemente, en la cama. Pero lo asaltó la sospecha de que ese determinado plan no le resultaría bien con Katniss, de modo que contestó:

-Estoy bien.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al notar que la voz le salió extrañamente temblorosa

-¿Le importa si cojo la última...?

-¡Estupendo! -graznó él.

Ella cogió una galleta de jengibre del plato y frunció el ceño.

-Se ve mejor -comentó acercándola a su nariz para aspirar su olor-, pero su voz no suena mejor. ¿Le duele la garganta?

Peeta se apresuró a beber un poco de té.

-No, nada. Debí tragar un poco de polvo.

-Ah, beba más té, entonces. Eso no le molestará mucho rato. -Dejó su taza en la bandeja-. ¿Quiere que le lea?

-¡Sí! -exclamó él, arrebujándose el edredón alrededor de la cintura.

Igual a ella se le ocurría retirar el plato, tan estratégicamente situado, Y ¿cómo quedaría él entonces?

-¿De veras está bien? -le preguntó ella, mirándolo con más extrañeza que preocupación.

Él consiguió hacer una sonrisa tensa.

-Estoy muy bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces -dijo ella, levantándose-. ¿Qué le gustaría que le leyera?

-Ah, cualquier cosa -repuso él, con un alegre movimiento de la mano.

-¿Poesía?

-Espléndido.

Habría dicho «Espléndido» aunque ella le hubiera ofrecido leerle una disertación sobre la flora de la tundra ártica.

Katniss se dirigió a una estantería acondicionada en una hornacina en la pared y estuvo un momento mirando su contenido.

-¿Byron? ¿Blake?

-Blake -contestó él con firmeza.

Una hora de las tonterías románticas de Byron lo haría caer por el borde, de seguro.

Ella sacó un delgado libro de poemas y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, agitando su nada atractiva falda con el movimiento.

Peeta frunció el ceño. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo feo que era su vestido.

No tan feo como el que le prestara la señora Donner, pero ciertamente no estaba diseñado para hacer resaltar lo mejor de una mujer.

Debería comprarle un vestido nuevo. Ella no lo aceptaría jamás, lógicamente, pero ¿y si por una casualidad se le quemara la ropa que llevaba puesta?

-¿Señor Mellark?

Pero ¿cómo arreglárselas para quemarle el vestido? Ella no tendría que llevarlo puesto, y eso ya de suyo implicaría una cierta dificultad...

-¿Está escuchando? -le preguntó Katniss.

-¿Mmm?

-No me está escuchando.

-Lo siento. Perdone. Se me había escapado la mente. Continúe, por favor.

Ella empezó de nuevo, y él, con el fin de demostrarle con qué atención la estaba escuchando, fijó la vista en sus labios. Y eso resultó ser un tremendo error.

Porque de pronto lo único que veía eran esos labios, y no lograba dejar de pensar en besarla. Entonces comprendió, con la más absoluta certeza, que si uno de ellos no salía de la habitación en los próximos treinta segundos, él iba a hacer algo por lo que le debería mil disculpas.

Y no era que no planeara seducirla, no, sólo que prefería hacerlo con algo más de sutileza.

-Ay, Dios -se le escapó.

Katniss lo miró extrañada. Y él la comprendió, porque el «ay, Dios» le salió como a un completo idiota. Haría años que no decía esa expresión, si es que la había dicho alguna vez.

Demonios, estaba hablando igual que su madre.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó ella.

-No, sólo que recordé algo -repuso él, muy estúpidamente, en su opinión.

Ella alzó las cejas, interrogante.

-Algo que había olvidado -explicó él.

-Las cosas que uno recuerda -dijo ella, como si estuviera muy divertida- suelen ser cosas que había olvidado.

Él la miró ceñudo.

-Necesito estar solo un momento -dijo.

Ella se levantó al instante.

-Faltaría más.

Peeta reprimió un gemido. Maldición; ella parecía dolida. No había sido su intención herir sus sentimientos. Sólo necesitaba que ella saliera de la habitación para no agarrarla y meterla en la cama.

-Es un asunto personal -le explicó, con el fin de que ella se sintiera mejor, pero sospechando que lo único que hacía era hacer el tonto.

-Ahhh -exclamó ella, como si de pronto entendiera-. ¿Quiere que le traiga el orinal?

-Yo puedo caminar hasta el orinal -replicó él, olvidando que no necesitaba el orinal.

Ella asintió y fue a dejar el libro en una mesa.

-Le dejaré para que se ocupe de sus asuntos. Sólo tiene que tirar del cordón cuando me necesite.

-No la voy a llamar como a una criada -gruñó él.

-Pero es que soy una...

-No. Para mí no lo es.

Las palabras le salieron con más dureza de la necesaria, pero él siempre había detestado a los hombres que acosaban a criadas impotentes. La sola idea de que él pudiera convertirse en uno de esos seres repelentes le producía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-Muy bien -dijo ella, en el tono sumiso de una criada, y luego de hacerle una venia, como una criada, se marchó.

Él estaba bastante seguro de que eso lo hacía sólo para fastidiarlo.

Katniss se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El día estaba precioso, más cálido y soleado de lo que correspondía a la estación, y el aire estaba impregnado con la dulce fragancia de las flores de primavera. Ya no recordaba la última vez que dio un paseo por el simple placer de disfrutar del aire fresco.

Katniss le había hablado de una laguna que había en las cercanías; tal vez podría caminar hacia allá, e incluso meter los pies en el agua si se sentía particularmente osada.

Miró hacia el cielo y le sonrió al sol. El aire estaba cálido, pero seguro que el agua todavía estaría helada; sólo era comienzos de mayo. De todos modos, sería agradable. Cualquier cosa que representara tiempo de ocio y momentos apacibles y solitarios sería agradable.

Con el ceño fruncido se detuvo un momento a observar el horizonte, pensativa. Peeta había dicho que el lago estaba situado al sur de Mi Cabaña. Si seguía una ruta hacia el sur se internaría en un trozo de bosque muy denso. Pero bueno, un poco de ejercicio no la mataría.

Se adentró en el bosque, y fue abriéndose paso, saltando por encima de las enormes raíces, apartando las ramas bajas y sintiéndolas golpearle la espalda con despreocupada relajación. Arriba se filtraban débiles rayitos de sol por entre el follaje de la bóveda formada por las copas de los árboles, y cerca del suelo más parecía anochecer que mediodía.

Más adelante divisó un claro, el que supuso debía ser la laguna. Cuando ya estaba cerca, vio el brillo del sol en el agua, y exhaló un largo suspiro de satisfacción, feliz por no haber errado el camino.

Pero al acercarse más oyó ruido de chapoteos, y con igual cantidad de terror y curiosidad, comprendió que no estaba sola.

Sólo estaba a unos cinco o seis palmos de la orilla del lago, donde la vería fácilmente cualquiera que estuviera en el agua, de modo que se aplastó detrás del tronco de un enorme roble; si tuviera un solo hueso sensato en el cuerpo, se daría media vuelta y volvería a la casa, pero no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza para ver quién podía ser la persona tan loca que se metía a bañarse en el lago cuando aún no había empezado la estación de calor.

Lenta y sigilosamente salió de detrás del árbol y avanzó un poco, procurando mantenerse lo más oculta posible.

Y vio a un hombre.

Un hombre «desnudo».

Un hombre desn... ¿Peeta?

Hacía mal en quedarse. Muy mal.

Horrorosamente mal.

Pero no se movió ni una sola pulgada.

Había encontrado un canto rodado grande, de superficie plana, y allí estaba sentada, bastante oculta por un matorral ancho y bajo, con los ojos fijos en él.

Estaba «desnudo». Todavía le costaba creerlo.

Estaba parcialmente sumergido, claro, con el agua hasta el borde de su caja torácica. El borde «inferior» de su caja torácica, pensó, atolondradamente.

Aunque si quería ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, tendría que reformular ese pensamiento: Estaba, «por desgracia» sumergido parcialmente.

Ella era tan inocente como cualquier..., bueno, como cualquier inocente, pero, maldición, sentía curiosidad, y estaba más que medio enamorada de ese hombre. ¿Tan malo era desear que soplara una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo bastante potente para formar una inmensa ola que arrastrara el agua que le cubría el cuerpo y la depositara en otra parte? ¿En cualquier otra parte?

Bueno, pues, era mala. Era mala y no le importaba.

Peeta no había sido jamás supersticioso y de ninguna manera se consideraba una persona poseedora de un sexto sentido, pero dos veces en su vida había experimentado una extraña sensación de premonición, una especie de misterioso hormigueo que le advertía que iba a ocurrir algo importante.

La primera vez fue el día en que murió su padre. Jamás le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano mayor, Anthony, que se sintió absolutamente aniquilado por la muerte de su padre. Pero esa tarde, cuando él y Gale iban galopando por el campo, echando una estúpida carrera, sintió un raro adormecimiento en las extremidades, seguido por una especie de golpeteo en la cabeza. No fue algo exactamente doloroso, pero la sensación sí le vació el aire de los pulmones y le produjo un terror casi inimaginable.

Lógicamente, perdió la carrera, porque era muy difícil manejar las riendas con dedos adormecidos que se negaban a funcionar. Y cuando regresó a casa descubrió que su terror no había sido injustificado. Su padre ya había muerto, se había derrumbado por la picadura de una abeja. Todavía le costaba creer que un hombre tan fuerte y vital como su padre hubiera sido derribado por una abeja, pero no había ninguna otra explicación.

La segunda vez que le ocurrió, en cambio, la sensación fue absolutamente diferente. Ocurrió la noche del baile de máscaras dado por su madre, justo antes de ver a la mujer del traje plateado. Como la vez anterior, la sensación le comenzó en los brazos y las piernas, pero en lugar de sentir adormecimiento sintió un extraño hormigueo, como si de pronto recobrara la vida, después de años de sonambulismo.

Y entonces se giró y la vio, y en ese momento supo que ella era el motivo de que él estuviera allí esa noche; el motivo de que viviera en Inglaterra; demonios, el motivo de que hubiera nacido.

Pero entonces ella desapareció, demostrándole que había estado equivocado, pero en ese momento había creído eso, y si ella se lo hubiera permitido, él se lo habría demostrado a ella también.

Y en ese momento, metido en la laguna, con el agua lamiéndole el diafragma, más arriba del ombligo, nuevamente tenía la extraña sensación de que en cierto modo estaba más vivo que unos segundos antes. Era una sensación agradable, una excitante oleada de emoción que lo dejaba sin aliento

-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó.

No hubo respuesta. La verdad, no había esperado que alguien contestara, pero valía la pena preguntarlo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñó nuevamente la orilla, dándose una vuelta completa, atento a cualquier señal de movimiento. No vio nada, aparte del suave movimiento de las hojas agitadas por la brisa, pero cuando terminó el detenido examen de la orilla, en cierto modo lo «supo».

- ¡Katniss!

Oyó una exclamación ahogada, seguida por una ráfaga de actividad.

-¡Katniss Everdeen! -gritó-, si huye de mí ahora, le juro que la seguiré, y no me tomaré el tiempo para vestirme.

Los ruidos provenientes de la orilla se hicieron más lentos.

-Le daré alcance -continuó él- porque soy más fuerte y más rápido. Y podría sentirme obligado a arrojarla al suelo para impedir que escape.

Los ruidos de movimiento cesaron por completo.

-Bien -gruñó-. Muéstrese.

Ella no apareció.

-Katniss -dijo él, en tono amenazador.

Pasado un instante de silencio, se oyeron unos pasos lentos y vacilantes, y entonces la vio, de pie a la orilla, con ese horrible vestido que deseaba ver hundido en el fondo del Támesis.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -le preguntó.

-Salí a caminar. ¿Y qué hace usted aquí? Se supone que está enfermo. Eso -hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo, abarcándolo a él y al lago- de ninguna manera puede ser bueno para usted.

-¿Me ha seguido? -preguntó él, pasando por alto la pregunta y el comentario de ella.

-Desde luego que no -repuso ella.

Él la creyó. No la creía poseedora del talento de actriz necesario para fingir ese grado de virtud.

-Jamás le seguiría hasta un pozo para bañarse -continuó ella-. Sería indecente.

Él sacó una mano del agua y la apuntó hacia ella, e hizo un giro con la muñeca, indicándole que se diera media vuelta.

-Déme la espalda y espéreme -le ordenó-. Sólo tardaré un momento en ponerme la ropa.

-Volveré a la casa -ofreció ella-, así tendrá más libertad de movimiento y...

-Se quedará -interrumpió él, con voz firme.

-Pero...

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tengo el aspecto de estar de humor para que se me discuta?

Ella lo miró con expresión sublevada.

-Si huye, le daré alcance -le advirtió él.

Katniss observó la distancia que los separaba y luego intentó calcular la distancia hacia Mi Cabaña. Si él se detenía a ponerse la ropa podría tener el tiempo para escapar, pero si no...

-Katniss, casi veo el vapor que le sale por las orejas. Deje de atormentar a su cerebro con inútiles cálculos matemáticos y haga lo que le pedí.

Ella notó que se le movía un pie. Si era por la urgencia de echar a correr de vuelta a casa o simplemente para darse media vuelta, jamás lo sabría.

-Ya -ordenó él.

Soltando un suspiro y un gruñido audibles, Katniss se cruzó de brazos, se giró y fijó la vista en el hueco de un nudo del árbol que tenía al frente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El infernal hombre no era en absoluto silencioso para hacer sus cosas, y aunque lo intentó, no fue capaz de dejar de escuchar y tratar de identificar cada uno de los sonidos de movimiento que oía detrás. Iba saliendo del agua, estaba cogiendo las calzas, empezaba a...

Un desastre; tenía una imaginación tremendamente perversa, y no había manera de evitarlo.

Pero era evidente que Peeta Mellark estaba resuelto a no ser caballeroso esa tarde, porque cuando movió uno de los pies, sólo para flexionar los dedos, que se le estaban adormeciendo, ¡de verdad!, él no dejó pasar medio segundo para gruñir:

-Ni se le ocurra.

-No me iba a marchar -protestó ella-. Se me estaba durmiendo el pie. ¡Y dése prisa! No es posible que tarde tanto en vestirse.

-¿Ah no? -se burló él con voz arrastrada.

-Sólo hace esto para torturarme -masculló ella.

-Siéntase libre para mirarme en cualquier momento -dijo él, con la voz matizada de tranquila diversión-. Le aseguro que le pedí que me diera la espalda sólo para respetar sus sensibilidades, no las mías.

-Estoy bien donde estoy -repuso ella.

Al cabo de lo que a ella le pareció una hora pero que tal vez sólo fueron tres minutos, lo oyó decir:

-Ahora puede volverse.

Casi sintió miedo de hacerlo; él tenía ese tipo de sentido del humor perverso que lo impulsaría a ordenarle que se volviera antes de que hubiera terminado de vestirse.

Pero decidió creerle, aunque, la verdad, no tenía mucha opción en el asunto; se volvió. Con enorme alivio, y no poca desilusión, tuvo que reconocer si quería ser sincera consigo misma, comprobó que él estaba decentemente vestido, eso si no se tomaban en cuenta las manchas del agua que había pasado de su piel a la tela.

-¿Por qué no me permitió volver a la casa? -le preguntó.

-La quería aquí -repuso él tranquilamente.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, no lo sé. Tal vez para castigarla por haber estado espiándome.

-No estaba... -comenzó ella automáticamente, pero interrumpió la frase, porque sí que había estado espiándolo.

-Inteligente muchacha -musitó él.

-Es de muy mala educación espiar al anfitrión -dijo él, poniéndose las manos en la cadera y arreglándoselas para adoptar un aire autoritario y relajado al mismo tiempo.

-Fue una casualidad -arguyó ella.

-Ah, eso se lo creo. Pero aunque no tenía la intención de espiarme, queda el hecho de que cuando se le presentó la oportunidad la aprovechó.

-¿Y es muy raro eso?

-No, no, en absoluto. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-No finja estar ofendida.

-No estoy fingiendo.

Él se le acercó un poco.

-A decir verdad, me siento muy halagado.

-Fue una curiosidad académica, se lo aseguro -dijo ella entre dientes.

La sonrisa de él se hizo irónica.

-¿Quiere decir que habría espiado a cualquier hombre desnudo que hubiera encontrado?

-¡Desde luego que no!

-Como he dicho -dijo él con voz arrastrada, apoyando la espalda en un árbol-, me siento halagado.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos establecido eso -dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz-, voy a volver a Su Cabaña.

Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando él alargó la mano y la cerró en un trocito de la tela del vestido.

-Creo que no.

Katniss giró la cabeza y lo obsequió con un cansino suspiro.

-Ya me ha avergonzado sin remedio. ¿Qué más podría desear hacerme?

-Ésa es una pregunta muy interesante -musitó él, haciéndola girar y tironeándola hacia él.

Katniss trató de plantar firmemente los talones en el suelo, pero no tenía fuerza para resistirse al tironeo de su mano. Avanzó un paso, medio tropezándose, y se encontró a sólo unas pulgadas de él. De pronto sintió el aire caliente, tremendamente caliente, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que ya no sabía mover las manos ni los pies. Le hormigueaba la piel, sentía desbocado el corazón, y el maldito se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo ni salvar lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellos.

Sólo la miraba.

-¿Peeta? -susurró, olvidando que todavía lo llamaba señor Mellark.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa leve, perspicaz, una sonrisa que a ella le hizo bajar estremecimientos por toda la columna hasta otra parte.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre -dijo él.

-No fue mi intención -reconoció ella. Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Shh. No me digas eso. ¿No sabes que eso no es lo que le gusta oír a un hombre?

-No tengo mucha experiencia con hombres.

-Bueno, eso sí es algo que a un hombre le gusta oír. -Es lo que deseo oír de ti.

Una suave bocanada de aire pasó por los labios de Katniss, al ahogar una exclamación. La iba a besar.

La iba a besar. Eso era lo más maravilloso y espantoso que podía ocurrir.

Pero, ay, cómo deseaba eso.

Sabía que lo lamentaría al día siguiente. Se le escapó una risita ahogada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo lamentaría dentro de diez minutos. Pero se había pasado los dos últimos años recordando cómo era estar en sus brazos, y no sabía si lograría pasar el resto de sus días sin tener por lo menos un recuerdo más para mantenerse viva.

Él subió suavísimamente el dedo de la mejilla a la sien y desde allí lo pasó por su ceja, alborotándole el suave vello, y continuó hasta el puente de la nariz.

-Qué bonita -musitó-, como un hada de cuento. A veces pienso que no puedes ser real.

La única respuesta de ella fue acelerar la respiración.

-Creo que te voy a besar -susurró él.

-Creo que tengo que besarte -repuso él, con una expresión como si no creyera lo que decía-. Es como respirar; uno no tiene mucha opción en el asunto.

El beso de Peeta fue atormentadoramente tierno. Sus labios le rozaron los de ella en una caricia ligera como la de una pluma, de un lado a otro con la más levísima fricción. Fue absolutamente impresionante, pero hubo algo más, algo que la hizo sentirse mareada y débil. Se cogió de sus hombros, pensando por qué se sentía tan desequilibrada y rara, y de pronto lo comprendió.

Era igual que antes.

El modo como sus labios rozaban los de ella, con tanta suavidad y dulzura, el modo de empezar con lenta estimulación, no imponiéndose con violencia, era igual al que empleara en el baile de máscaras. Después de dos años de sueños, por fin estaba reviviendo el único y más exquisito momento de su vida.

-Estás llorando -dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla.

Katniss pestañeó y se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse unas lágrimas que no había notado caer.

-¿Quieres que pare? -susurró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No, no quería que parara. Deseaba que la besara tal como la besó esa noche, en que la suave caricia dio paso a una unión más apasionada. Y deseaba que la besara más, porque esta vez el reloj no iba a dar las campanadas de medianoche y no tendría que escapar.

Y deseaba que él supiera que ella era la mujer del baile de máscaras. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba desesperadamente que no la reconociera nunca. Y estaba tan condenadamente confusa y...

Y él la besó.

La besó de verdad, con labios ardientes, y lengua voraz, con toda la pasión y el deseo que podría desear una mujer jamás. La hacía sentirse hermosa, preciosa, valiosa, tratándola como a una mujer, no como a una sirvienta, y hasta ese momento ella no había caído en la cuenta de cuánto echaba en falta que la trataran como a una persona. La gente bien y los aristócratas no veían a los criados, y procuraban no oírlos, y cuando se veían obligados a hablar con ellos, hacían la conversación lo más corta y superficial posible.

Pero cuando Peeta la besaba se sentía real.

Y cuando la besaba, lo hacía con todo el cuerpo. Sus labios, que comenzaran el beso con esa suavísima reverencia, estaban voraces y exigentes sobre los de ella. Sus manos, tan grandes y fuertes que parecían cubrirle toda la espalda, la estrechaban con una fuerza que le quitaba el aliento.

Y su cuerpo, santo Dios, debería ser ilegal la forma como lo apretaba contra el de ella, traspasándole su calor a través de la ropa, perforándole hasta el alma.

La hacía estremecerse; la hacía derretirse.

La hacía desear entregarse a él, algo que había jurado no hacer jamás fuera del sacramento del matrimonio.

-Oh, Katniss -musitó él con voz ronca, sus labios rozándole los de ella-. Nunca había sentido...

Ella se tensó, porque estaba bastante segura de que le diría que nunca se había sentido así antes, y no sabía qué sentiría ella al oír eso.

Por un lado, era fascinante ser la única mujer que lo hacía sentirse así, lo mareaba de deseo y necesidad. Por otro lado, la había besado antes. ¿No había sentido la misma exquisita tortura entonces también?

Cielo santo, ¿iba a sentir celos de sí misma? Él apartó la boca media pulgada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Él le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le levantó la cara.

-Nada.

-No me mientas, Katniss. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es... s.. sólo que es… estoy nerviosa -medio tartamudeó ella-. Eso es todo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, con expresión de preocupada incredulidad.

-¿Estás segura?

-Absolutamente segura. -Se liberó de sus brazos y se apartó unos pasos, pasándose los brazos por el pecho, abrazándose-. No hago este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes?

Mientras ella se alejaba él le observó atentamente la postura de la espalda: expresaba desolación.

-Lo sé -dijo dulcemente-. No eres el tipo de muchacha que lo haría.

Ella soltó una risita, y aunque no se volvió a mirarlo, él se imaginó su expresión.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es evidente en todo lo que haces.

Ella no se volvió. No contestó nada.

Y entonces, antes de tener una idea de lo que iba a decir, a él le salió de la boca una pregunta de lo más extraña:

-¿Quién eres, Katniss? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Ella continuó sin volverse, y cuando habló, su voz sonó apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algo no encaja bien -explicó él-. Hablas demasiado bien para ser una criada.

-¿Es un delito desear hablar bien? -preguntó ella pasando nerviosamente la mano por los pliegues de su falda-. No se puede llegar muy lejos en este país con una dicción inculta.

-Se podría argumentar que no has llegado muy lejos con eso -dijo él, con intencionada suavidad.

Los brazos de ella se transformaron en garrotes; unos rígidos garrotes con pequeños puños en los extremos.

Y mientras él esperaba que dijera algo, ella echó a andar, alejándose.

-Espera -gritó. En tres zancadas le dio alcance, la cogió por la cintura y la obligó a girarse hacia él-. No te vayas.

-No es mi costumbre continuar en la compañía de las personas que me insultan.

Peeta casi se encogió, al tiempo que comprendía que siempre lo acosaría la angustiada expresión que vio en sus ojos.

-No era un insulto -le dijo-, y lo sabes. Sólo dije la verdad. No estás hecha para ser una criada, Katniss. Eso está claro para mí y debería estarlo para ti.

Ella se rió, con un sonido duro, frágil, que él nunca se habría imaginado oír en ella.

-¿Y qué me aconseja que haga, señor Mellark? ¿Que busque empleo como institutriz?

A él eso le pareció una buena idea, y abrió la boca para decírselo, pero ella le cortó la palabra:

-¿Y quién cree que me contrataría?

-Bueno...

-Nadie -ladró ella-. Nadie me contrataría. No tengo recomendaciones y me veo demasiado joven.

-Y bonita -añadió él, tristemente.

-Podrías ser la doncella de una señora -sugirió-. Por lo menos así no tendrías que limpiar orinales.

-Se llevaría una sorpresa -masculló ella.

-¿Dama de compañía de una señora anciana?

Ella exhaló un suspiro. Fue un suspiro triste, cansino, que casi le rompió el corazón a él.

-Es usted muy amable al querer ayudarme -le dijo ella-, pero ya he explorado todos esos caminos. Además, no soy responsabilidad suya.

-Podrías serlo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

En ese momento él supo que tenía que tenerla. Había una conexión entre ellos, un vínculo extraño, inexplicable, que sólo había sentido otra única vez en su vida, con la dama misteriosa del baile de máscaras. Y mientras ella se había marchado, se había desvanecido en el aire, Katniss era muy real. Estaba cansado de espejismos. Deseaba una mujer a la que pudiera ver, tocar.

Y ella lo necesitaba. Tal vez ella no lo comprendiera todavía, pero lo necesitaba. Le cogió la mano y le dio un tirón, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y la estrechó contra él cuando ella cayó sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Señor Mellark! -gritó ella.

-Peeta -corrigió él con los labios en su oído.

-Suélt...

-Di mi nombre -insistió él.

Sabía ser muy tenaz cuando convenía a sus intereses, y no la iba a soltar mientras no oyera salir su nombre de pila de sus labios.

Y tal vez incluso ni entonces.

-Peeta -cedió ella al fin-. Yo...

-Shh.

La silenció con la boca, mordisqueándole la comisura de los labios. Cuando ella se ablandó y se relajó en sus brazos, él se apartó un poco, justo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban de un verde increíble a esa hora de la tarde, profundos como para ahogarse.

-Quiero que vengas a Londres conmigo -le susurró, hablando a borbotones para eliminar la posibilidad de considerar sus palabras-. Vente a vivir conmigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Sé mía -continuó él, con la voz ronca y urgente-. Se mía ahora mismo. Sé mía eternamente. Te daré todo lo que desees. Lo único que quiero a cambio eres tú.


	10. En la casa Mellark

**Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni An Offer from a Gentleman son de mi propiedad.**

**Una respuesta, y la vuelta a donde todo empezó.**

_Continúan las numerosas elucubraciones acerca de la desaparición de Peeta Mellark. Según Clove Mellark, que siendo su hermana debe saberlo, él tendría que haber vuelto a la ciudad hace varios días. _

_Pero como ciertamente debe de reconocer Clove, un hombre de la edad y talla del señor Mellark no tiene ninguna necesidad de informar de su paradero a su hermana menor. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_9 de mayo de 1817. _

-Quieres que sea tu amante -dijo ella secamente.

Él la miró confundido, aunque ella no logró discernir si eso se debía a que su afirmación era demasiado obvia o a que no le gustó su elección de palabras.

-Quiero que estés conmigo -insistió él.

El momento era espantosamente doloroso, sin embargo ella se sorprendió casi sonriendo.

-¿En qué es diferente a ser tu amante?

-Katniss...

-¿En qué es diferente? -repitió ella, con la voz casi estridente.

-No lo sé, Katniss -repuso él, impaciente-. ¿Tiene importancia?

-Para mí, sí.

-Muy bien -dijo él, en tono cortante-. Muy bien. Sé mi amante y ten esto.

Ella escasamente tuvo tiempo para ahogar una exclamación cuando los labios de él descendieron sobre los suyos con una pasión que le convirtió en agua las rodillas. Ése no era un beso como los anteriores; era violento de necesidad y mezclado con una extraña rabia.

-Te deseo -dijo él ásperamente, buscando con los labios la hendidura de la base de la garganta-. Te deseo ahora mismo, te deseo aquí.

-Peeta...

-Te deseo en mi cama -gruñó él-. Te deseo mañana. Te deseo pasado mañana.

Y sin saber cómo, de pronto estaba en el suelo y él tendido allí con ella, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Era tan grande, tan potente, y en ese momento, tan perfectamente de ella. Una pequeña parte de su mente seguía funcionando y le decía que tenía que decir no, tenía que poner fin a esa locura, pero, Dios la amparase, no podía. No todavía.

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con él, tratando de recordar el aroma de su piel, el sonido de su voz. Habían sido muchísimas las noches en que las fantasías con él eran lo único que le hacía compañía.

Había vivido de sueños, y no era una mujer a la que se le hicieran realidad muchos. No deseaba perder ese todavía.

-Peeta -susurró, acariciándole los sedosos cabellos, y simulando que él no acababa de pedirle que fuera su amante, que ella era otra persona, cualquier otra.

Cualquier mujer, excepto la hija bastarda de un conde muerto, sin medios para mantenerse a no ser sirviendo a otros.

Emitiendo un atormentado sollozo, le dio un empujón y se apartó, rodando hacia el lado hasta ponerse en cuatro patas; después de recuperar el aliento, se puso de pie.

-No puedo hacer esto, Peeta -dijo, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Él también se levantó.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Algo en él la pinchó; tal vez la arrogancia de su tono o la insolencia de su postura.

-Porque no quiero -espetó.

Él entrecerró los ojos, no con incredulidad sino con rabia.

-Hace unos segundos lo deseabas.

-No eres justo conmigo -dijo ella en voz baja-. No era capaz de pensar.

Él adelantó el mentón en actitud belicosa.

-No debes pensar. De eso se trata.

Ella se ruborizó y terminó de abotonarse la espalda del vestido. Él había hecho muy bien el trabajo de impedirle pensar. Casi había arrojado por la borda toda una vida de juramentos y moralidad, todo por un perverso beso.

-Bueno, no quiero ser tu querida -dijo otra vez.

Tal vez si lo repetía muchas veces se sentiría más segura de que él no lograría romperle las defensas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -siseó él-. ¿Trabajar de criada?

-Si es preciso, sí.

-Prefieres servir a la gente, pulirles la plata, fregarles sus malditos orinales, que venirte a vivir conmigo.

Ella sólo dijo una palabra, pero con voz grave y sincera:

-Sí.

A él le relampaguearon de furia los ojos.

-No te creo. Nadie haría esa elección.

-La he hecho.

-Eres una tonta.

Ella guardo silencio.

-¿Comprendes a qué renuncias? -insistió él, gesticulando como un loco.

Lo había herido, comprendió ella. Lo había herido e insultado su orgullo, y él daba manotazos como un oso herido. Asintió, aun cuando él no la estaba mirando.

-Podría darte todo lo que desees -continuó él, mordaz-. Ropa, joyas, demonios, olvida la ropa y las joyas, podría darte un maldito techo sobre tu cabeza, que es más de lo que tienes ahora.

-Eso es cierto -repuso ella, tranquilamente.

Él se le acercó, perforándole los ojos con los suyos.

-Podría darte todo.

Ella se las arregló para continuar bien erguida y no echarse a llorar. E incluso se las arregló para mantener firme la voz al decir:

-Si crees que eso es todo, tal vez no entenderías por qué debo rehusar.

Retrocedió un paso con el fin de volver a Su Cabaña a meter sus magras pertenencias en la bolsa, pero era evidente que él aún no había terminado con ella, porque la detuvo con un estridente:

-¿Adónde vas?

-A la casa. A preparar mi bolsa.

-¿Y adónde piensas ir con esa bolsa?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. No esperaría que se quedara, ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes un empleo? ¿Un lugar donde ir?

-No, pero...

Él se puso de manos en caderas y la miró indignado.

-¿Y crees que te voy a permitir marcharte de aquí sin dinero ni perspectivas de trabajo?

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que empezó a pestañear, descontrolada.

-B.. bueno, no pensé...

-No, no pensaste -ladró él.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con los ojos agrandados y los labios entreabiertos, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Maldita idiota. ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es el mundo para una mujer sola?

-Eh, sí -logró decir ella-. En realidad sí.

Si él la oyó, no lo pareció. Simplemente siguió perorando acerca de los «hombres que se aprovechan», «mujeres indefensas» y «destinos peores que la muerte». Katniss no lo habría jurado, pero creyó oír incluso la frase «asados y púdines». A la mitad de su parrafada ya había perdido su capacidad de centrar la atención en sus palabras. Continuó mirándole la boca y oyendo el tono de su voz, al tiempo que trataba de asimilar el hecho de que él parecía extraordinariamente preocupado por su bienestar, tomando en cuenta que ella acababa de rechazarlo.

-¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? -le preguntó él.

Ella no asintió ni negó con la cabeza sino que hizo una rara combinación de ambas cosas.

Peeta soltó una maldición en voz baja.

-Eso es -declaró-. Te vienes conmigo a Londres.

Eso pareció despertarla.

-¡Acabo de decir que no!

-No tienes por qué ser mi maldita amante -dijo él entre dientes-. Pero no voy a dejarte para que te las arregles sola.

-Me las arreglaba bastante bien antes de conocerte.

-¿Bien? -farfulló él-. ¿En la casa de los Cavender? ¿A eso le llamas bien?

-¡No eres justo!

-Y tú no hablas como una persona inteligente.

Peeta pensó que su argumento era bastante sensato, si bien algo imperioso, pero estaba claro que Katniss no coincidía con su opinión porque de pronto se encontró, para su sorpresa, tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, abatido por un gancho con la derecha notablemente rápido.

-No vuelvas a llamarme estúpida -siseó ella.

Peeta cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces con el fin de recuperar la visión lo suficiente para ver una sola Katniss.

-No te...

-Sí, me llamaste estúpida -repuso ella, en tono furioso.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones, y en la fracción de segundo anterior a que echara a andar, él comprendió que sólo tenía una manera de impedírselo. No lograría levantarse rápidamente en el estado de aturdimiento en que se encontraba, de modo que se estiró y le cogió el tobillo con las dos manos, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, junto a él.

No fue una maniobra particularmente caballerosa, pero los mendigos no pueden elegir. Además, ella había dado el primer puñetazo.

-No irás a ninguna parte -gruñó.

Katniss levantó lentamente la cabeza, escupió tierra y luego lo miró furiosa.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto -le dijo, dolida.

Peeta le soltó el pie y se incorporó hasta quedar de pie y agachado.

-Créelo.

-Eres un...

-No digas nada ahora -dijo él, levantando una mano-. Te lo ruego.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Me lo ruegas?

-He oído tu voz, por lo tanto debes de haber hablado.

-Pero...

-En cuanto a rogarte -continuó él, interrumpiéndola eficientemente otra vez-. Te aseguro que sólo fue lenguaje figurado.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego, pensándolo mejor, volvió a cerrarla, con la expresión irritada de una niñita de tres años. Peeta hizo una espiración corta y le ofreció la mano. Después de todo ella seguía sentada en la tierra y no con una expresión especialmente feliz.

Ella le miró la mano con visible repugnancia y luego pasó la mirada a su cara, y lo miró con tanta ferocidad que él pensó si no le habrían brotado cuernos. Sin decir palabra, ella no aceptó su ofrecimiento de ayuda y se levantó sola.

-Como quieras -musitó él.

-Mala elección de palabras -ladró ella y echó a andar.

Puesto que él ya estaba de pie, no fue necesario incapacitarla. La siguió, manteniéndose detrás de ella a una molesta, seguro distancia de sólo dos pasos. Al cabo de un minuto ella giró la cabeza y le dijo:

-Por favor, déjame en paz.

-Creo que no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Él lo pensó un momento.

-No puedo.

Ella lo miró ceñuda y reanudó la marcha.

-Lo encuentro tan difícil de creer como tú -dijo él, reanudando la marcha también.

Ella se detuvo y se giró.

-Eso es imposible.

-No puedo evitarlo -explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me siento absolutamente reacio a dejarte marchar.

-Reacio dista mucho de «no puedo»

-No te salvé de Cavender para luego dejarte desperdiciar tu vida.

-Ésa no es una decisión que debas tomar tú.

Ella tenía su punto de razón en eso, pero él no se sentía inclinado a ceder.

-Tal vez, pero la tomaré de todos modos. Te vienes conmigo a Londres. Y no se hable más.

-Quieres castigarme porque te rechacé.

-No -repuso él, considerando esas palabras mientras hablaba-. No. Me gustaría castigarte, y en el estado mental en que me encuentro incluso llegaría a decir que mereces que te castigue, pero no lo hago por eso.

-¿Por qué, entonces?

-Por tu bien.

-Eso es lo más paternalista, lo más desd...

-Tienes razón sin duda -interrumpió él-, pero en este determinado caso, en este determinado momento, sé lo que es mejor para ti y es evidente que tú no, así que... no, no vuelvas a pegarme.

Katniss se miró la mano cerrada en un puño, la que sin darse cuenta había echado hacia atrás, lista para golpear. Él la estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. No había otra explicación. Jamás había golpeado a nadie en su vida, y ahí estaba lista para hacerlo por segunda vez ese día.

Sin dejar de mirársela, abrió lentamente la mano y extendió y separó los dedos como una estrella de mar, y permaneció así contando hasta tres.

-¿Cómo pretendes impedirme que siga mi camino? -preguntó en voz muy baja.

-¿Importa eso? -preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente-. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Quieres decir que me vas a atar y...?

-No he dicho nada de esa suerte -la interrumpió él-, pero la idea ciertamente tiene sus encantos -añadió, con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eres despreciable.

-Y tú hablas como la heroína de una mala novela -replicó él-. ¿Qué dijiste que estuviste leyendo esta mañana?

Katniss sintió moverse los músculos de su mejilla y la mandíbula tan apretada que estaba a punto de romperse los dientes. No entendería jamás cómo se las arreglaba Peeta para ser el hombre más maravilloso y el más horrendo del mundo al mismo tiempo. Aunque en ese momento parecía estar ganando el lado horrendo y, dejando de lado la lógica, estaba segura de que si continuaba un segundo más en su compañía, le explotaría la cabeza.

-¡Me marcho! -declaró, con gran resolución y dramatismo, en su opinión.

-Y yo te sigo -contestó él con una media sonrisa irónica.

Y el maldito continuó caminando a dos pasos detrás de ella todo el camino a la casa.

Peeta no solía tomarse mucho trabajo en molestar a los demás con la notable excepción de sus hermanos, pero Katniss Everdeen le hacía surgir el demonio que llevaba dentro. Se puso en la puerta de su habitación mientras ella metía sus cosas en su bolsa, apoyado despreocupadamente en el marco. Estaba cruzado de brazos de un modo que sabía la fastidiaría, y tenía la pierna derecha ligeramente doblada y la punta de la bota apoyada en la puerta para que no se cerrara.

-No olvides tu vestido -le dijo amablemente. Ella lo miró furiosa. -El feo -añadió, por si era necesaria esa aclaración.

-Los dos son feos -ladró ella.

Ah, una reacción, por fin.

-Lo sé.

Ella reanudó la tarea de meter cosas en la bolsa.

-Siéntete libre para coger un recuerdo -dijo él haciendo un amplio gesto con el brazo.

Ella se enderezó y plantó las manos en las caderas.

-¿Incluye eso el servicio de té de plata? Podría vivir varios años con lo que me darían por él.

-Por supuesto que puedes llevarte el servicio de té -repuso él afablemente-, puesto que estarás en mi compañía.

-No seré tu querida -siseó ella-. Ya te lo dije. No. No puedo hacer eso.

Algo en la forma como ella dijo «no puedo» le pareció importante, significativo. Lo pensó un momento, mientras ella echaba las últimas cosas y cerraba la bolsa tirando del cordón.

-Eso es -musitó.

Como si no lo hubiera oído, ella se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró con intención. Él comprendió que quería que le dejara paso para poder marcharse. Continuó inmóvil, sin siquiera mover un músculo, aparte del dedo que se pasó, pensativo, por el contorno de la mandíbula.

-Eres ilegítima -dijo.

Ella palideció.

-Lo eres -dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Curiosamente esa revelación lo aliviaba bastante. Explicaba el rechazo de ella, convirtiéndolo en algo que no tenía nada que ver con él y tenía todo que ver con ella.

Le quitaba la espina.

-No me importa que seas ilegítima -dijo, tratando de no sonreír.

Ése era un momento serio, pero, por Dios, sentía deseos de sonreír de oreja a oreja, porque ella vendría con él a Londres y sería su amante. Ya no habría más obstáculos y...

-No entiendes nada -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-. No se trata de si yo valgo lo suficiente para ser tu querida.

-Yo cuidaría de cualquier hijo que pudiéramos tener -dijo él solemnemente, apartándose del marco de la puerta.

Ella se puso aún más rígida, si era posible eso.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-No tengo esposa.

-¿Nunca la tendrás?

Él se quedó inmóvil. Por su mente pasó danzando la imagen de la misteriosa dama del baile de máscaras. Se la había imaginado de muchas maneras; a veces llevaba el vestido plateado que llevaba esa noche. A veces no llevaba nada encima.

A veces llevaba un vestido de bodas.

Katniss, que le había estado observando la cara con los ojos entrecerrados, emitió un bufido despectivo, y pasó por su lado saliendo de la habitación.

Él la siguió pisándole los talones.

-Ésa no es una pregunta justa, Katniss.

Ella continuó avanzando por el corredor y al llegar a la escalera comenzó a bajarla sin detenerse.

-Creo que es más que justa.

Él bajó corriendo la escalera y al llegar abajo se volvió, bloqueándole el paso.

-Tengo que casarme algún día, Katniss.

Ella se detuvo, por necesidad, pues él le bloqueaba el camino.

-Sí, tú tienes que casarte. Pero yo no tengo por qué ser la querida de nadie.

-¿Quién fue tu padre, Katniss?

-No lo sé -mintió ella.

-¿Quién fue tu madre?

-Murió al nacer yo.

-Creía haberte oído decir que era ama de llaves.

-Está claro que no dije la verdad -repuso ella, indiferente a que él la hubiera cogido en una mentira.

-¿Dónde te criaste?

-Eso no tiene ningún interés -dijo ella, tratando de pasar.

Él le cogió el brazo y la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar.

-Yo lo encuentro muy interesante.

-¡Suéltame!

El grito resonó en el silencioso vestíbulo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que acudieran los Donner corriendo a rescatarla. Pero la señora Donner había ido al pueblo y el señor Donner estaba fuera de la casa, no podía oírla. No había nadie que la ayudara; estaba a merced de él.

-No puedo dejarte marchar -le susurró él-. No estás hecha para una vida de servidumbre. Esa vida te matará.

-Si fuera a matarme, ya me habría matado hace años -replicó ella.

-Pero ya no tienes por qué seguir haciéndolo -insistió él.

-No te atrevas a hacerme esto -dijo ella, casi temblando de emoción-. No haces esto porque te preocupe mi bienestar. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que te frustren.

-Eso es cierto -reconoció él-, pero tampoco quiero verte abandonada a la deriva.

-He estado a la deriva toda mi vida -susurró ella, y sintió el picor de unas traicioneras lágrimas.

Dios de los cielos, no quería llorar delante de ese hombre. No debía llorar en ese momento, sintiéndose tan desequilibrada y débil. Él le acarició la barbilla.

-Permíteme que yo sea tu áncora.

Katniss cerró los ojos. Su caricia era dolorosamente dulce, y una parte no muy pequeña de ella ansiaba aceptar su ofrecimiento, dejar la vida que se había visto obligada a vivir y echar su suerte con él, con ese hombre fabuloso, maravilloso, enfurecedor, que había acosado sus sueños esos años.

Pero el dolor de su infancia estaba demasiado vivo todavía. Y el estigma de su bastardía lo sentía como una marca a fuego en el alma. No podía hacerle eso a un hijo.

-No puedo -susurró-. Ojalá...

-¿Ojalá qué? -preguntó él, ansioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había estado a punto de decirle que ojalá pudiera, pero comprendió que esas palabras serían imprudentes. Él se aferraría a ellas y empezaría a insistir de nuevo.

Y eso le haría más difícil negarse.

-No me dejas otra opción, entonces -declaró él, implacable. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-O vienes conmigo a Londres y... -levantó una mano para silenciarla al ver que ella iba a protestar- y te encontraré un puesto en la casa de mi madre -añadió con intención.

-¿O? -preguntó ella.

-O tendré que informar al magistrado de que me has robado.

De pronto a ella la boca le supo a ácido.

-No harías eso.

-No deseo hacerlo, ciertamente.

-Pero lo harías.

-Lo haría -asintió él.

-Me colgarían. O me deportarían a Australia.

-No si yo pidiera otra cosa.

-¿Y qué pedirías?

Notó que los ojos de él estaban extrañamente sosos, y comprendió que él no estaba disfrutando más que ella de esa conversación.

-Pediría que te dejaran bajo mi custodia -dijo él.

-Eso sería muy cómodo para ti.

La mano de él, que le había estado acariciando la barbilla, bajó hasta el hombro.

-Sólo quiero salvarte de ti misma.

Katniss caminó hasta una ventana cercana y se asomó, sorprendida de que él no hubiera intentado impedírselo.

-Me vas a hacer odiarte, ¿sabes?

-Puedo vivir con eso.

Ella le hizo una seca inclinación de la cabeza.

-Te esperaré en la biblioteca, entonces. Quiero marcharme hoy.

Peeta la observó alejarse, manteniéndose absolutamente inmóvil hasta que ella entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. No huiría. No era el tipo de persona para echarse atrás una vez dada su palabra.

No podía dejar marchar a Katniss; «ella» se había marchado, la fabulosa y misteriosa «ella», pensó con una amarga sonrisa, la mujer que le había tocado el corazón.

La mujer que ni siquiera quiso decirle su nombre.

Pero ahora estaba Katniss, y le «producía» cosas, cosas que no había sentido desde «ella». Estaba harto de suspirar por una mujer que prácticamente no existía. Katniss estaba ahí, y Katniss sería de él.

Además, pensó con una sonrisa resuelta, Katniss no lo abandonaría.

-Puedo vivir con tu odio -dijo a la puerta cerrada-, pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

Katniss comenzó a sentirse mal en el instante mismo en que salió el coche de Mi Cabaña. Cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche en una posada de Oxfordshire, ya sentía muy delicado el estómago. Y cuando llegaron a las afueras de Londres, estaba convencida de que se iba a poner a vomitar.

Se las arregló para mantener el contenido del estómago donde debía estar, pero cuando el coche se adentró en las tortuosas calles de Londres, ya la invadía una intensísima aprensión.

No, no aprensión exactamente; una sensación de desastre.

Estaban en mayo, lo cual significaba que la temporada de fiestas estaba en pleno auge, lo cual significaba que Alma Coin estaba en Londres.

Lo cual significaba que su llegada allí era muy inconveniente, muy mala idea.

-Muy mala -masculló.

Peeta la miró.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Sólo que eres un hombre muy malo.

Él se echó a reír. Ella ya sabía que se iba a reír, pero la irritó de todas maneras.

Él apartó la cortina de la ventanilla y miró fuera.

-Ya casi hemos llegado -dijo.

Le había dicho que la llevaría directamente a la casa de su madre. Katniss recordaba la grandiosa mansión de Grosvenor Square como si hubiera estado ahí la noche anterior. El salón de baile era inmenso, con miles de candelabros en las paredes, cada uno con una perfecta vela de cera de abejas. Las salas más pequeñas estaban decoradas al estilo Adam, con exquisitas conchas en relieve en los cielos rasos, y las paredes de color pastel claro.

-¿De qué sonríes? -le preguntó Peeta.

-Estoy planeando tu muerte -repuso ella, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Él sonrió; no lo estaba mirando, pero era una de esas sonrisas que ella oía en su forma de respirar.

Detestaba ser tan sensible hasta los más pequeños detalles de él. Sobre todo porque tenía la molesta sospecha de que a él le ocurría lo mismo con ella.

-Al menos parece interesante -comentó él.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, apartando los ojos del borde inferior de la cortina, que llevaba horas mirando.

-Mi muerte -contestó él, con una sonrisa sesgada y traviesa-. Si me vas a matar, bien podrías disfrutar mientras lo haces, porque, Dios lo sabe, yo no lo disfrutaré.

Ella casi se quedó boquiabierta.

-Estás loco.

-Probablemente. -Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación y, acomodándose en su asiento, apoyó los pies en el asiento del frente-. Poco menos que te he secuestrado, después de todo. Yo diría que eso se puede calificar de la locura más grande que he cometido en mi vida.

-Ah, hemos llegado.

Katniss esperó a que él se apeara y se acercó a la puerta. Se le pasó por la mente no hacer caso de la mano que le ofrecía y saltar sola, pero la puerta estaba bastante separada del suelo, y de verdad no quería hacer el ridículo tropezándose y aterrizando en la cuneta de desagüe. Le encantaría insultarlo, pero no a costa de un esguince en el tobillo. Suspirando, le cogió la mano.

-Muy inteligente decisión -susurró Peeta.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

-Siempre sé lo que estás pensando -dijo él.

Ella tropezó.

-¡Epa! -gritó él, cogiéndola expertamente antes de que aterrizara en la cuneta.

La retuvo un momento más largo del necesario y la depositó en la acera. Ella habría dicho algo si no hubiera tenido los dientes tan apretados que no dejaban salir ninguna palabra.

-¿No te mata la ironía? -le preguntó él, sonriendo perversamente.

Ella logró aflojar la mandíbula.

-No, pero bien podría matarte a ti.

Él se echó a reír, el muy condenado.

-Vamos. Te presentaré a mi madre. Seguro que ella te encontrará uno u otro puesto.

-Podría no tener ningún puesto vacante -observó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me quiere. Creará un puesto.

Katniss se mantuvo en sus trece, negándose a dar un solo paso mientras no hubiera dejado claras las cosas.

-No voy a ser tu querida.

-Sí, ya lo has dicho -dijo él, su expresión extraordinariamente impasible.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que no va a resultar tu plan.

Él la miró, toda inocencia.

-¿Tengo un plan?

-Vamos, por favor. Vas a tratar de conquistarme con la esperanza de que yo claudique.

-Eso ni lo soñaría.

-Seguro que lo sueñas más que un poco -masculló ella en voz baja.

Él debió oírla, porque se rio. Katniss se cruzó de brazos, sublevada, indiferente a lo poco decorosa que pareciera su postura, allí en la acera a plena vista de todo el mundo. Nadie se fijaría en ella, en todo caso, vestida como estaba con la lana basta de una sirvienta. Debería adoptar una actitud más alegre y considerar su nueva posición con más optimismo, pensó, pero, maldición, en ese momento le apetecía mostrarse hosca.

La verdad, se lo había ganado. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar resentida y contrariada, era ella.

-Podríamos quedarnos en la acera todo el día -dijo Peeta, en un tono bastante impregnado de sarcasmo.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo furiosa, pero entonces se fijó en el lugar donde estaban. No estaban en Grosvenor Square; en realidad no sabía dónde estaban. En Mayfair, seguro, pero la casa que tenían delante no era de ningún modo aquella donde asistió al baile.

-Eh..., ¿ésta es la casa Mellark?

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabías que mi casa se llamaba casa Mellark?

-Tú lo has dicho.

Por suerte, eso era cierto. En sus conversaciones él había hablado varias veces de la casa Mellark y de la residencia de la familia en el campo, Aubrey Hall.

Él pareció aceptar eso.

-Ah. Bueno, en realidad no lo es. Mi madre dejó la casa Mellark hace casi dos años. Ofreció un último baile allí, que fue un baile de máscaras, por cierto, y la entregó a mi hermano con su mujer. Siempre había dicho que se marcharía tan pronto como mi hermano se casara e iniciara una familia propia. Creo que su primer hijo nació un mes después de que se marchara mi madre.

-¡Peeta!

Katniss miró hacia la escalera, por la que venía bajando una mujer menuda y elegante. Sus cabellos eran más rubios que los de Peeta, pero su fisonomía decía claramente que era su madre.

-Madre, cuánto me alegra verte -dijo él, avanzando para recibirla al pie de la escalera.

-Y a mí me alegraría más verte si hubiera sabido dónde estabas esta semana pasada -respondió ella con desparpajo-. Lo último que supe de ti fue que habías ido a la fiesta de Cavender, pero después todos volvieron y tú no.

-Me marché antes de la fiesta, y me fui a Mi Cabaña.

-Bueno -suspiró ella-, supongo que no puedo pretender que me notifiques todos tus movimientos ahora que tienes treinta años.

Peeta le sonrió con cariño.

-Y ella debe de ser tu señorita Everdeen -dijo ella mirando a Katniss.

-Sí. Me salvó la vida cuando estaba en Mi Cabaña.

Katniss pegó un salto.

-Yo no...

-Sí -la interrumpió Peeta suavemente-. Me enfermé por conducir bajo la lluvia, y ella cuidó de mí y me devolvió la salud.

-Podría haberse recuperado sin mí -insistió Katniss.

-Pero no con tanta rapidez ni comodidad -dijo Peeta dirigiéndose a su madre.

-¿No estaban en casa los Donner? -preguntó Effie.

-No estaban cuando llegamos -repuso Peeta.

Effie miró a Katniss con una curiosidad tan evidente que Peeta se vio obligado a explicar:

-La señorita Everdeen estaba empleada en casa de los Cavender, pero ciertas circunstancias le hicieron imposible continuar allí.

-Comprendo -dijo Effie, aunque su tono indicaba que no comprendía.

-Su hijo me salvó de un destino horroroso -explicó Katniss serenamente-. Le debo una inmensa gratitud.

Peeta la miró sorprendido. Dado el grado de hostilidad hacia él no se había imaginado que ella aportaría información elogiosa de él. Pero debería haberlo supuesto; Katniss tenía elevados principios, y no del tipo que permitiera que la ira obstaculizara la sinceridad.

Ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

-Comprendo -repitió Effie, esta vez con mucho más sentimiento.

-Tenía la esperanza de que le encontraras un puesto en tu casa -dijo Peeta.

-Pero no si es mucho problema -se apresuró a añadir Katniss.

-No -dijo Effie, fijando los ojos en su cara con una extraña expresión-. No sería ningún problema, pero...

Peeta y Katniss se quedaron en suspenso, pendientes del resto de la frase.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes? -preguntó Effie a bocajarro.

-Creo que no -contestó Katniss, con un ligero tartamudeo. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele a lady Mellark que la conocía? Estaba segura de que no se había cruzado con ella esa noche del baile de máscaras-. No me imagino cómo podríamos conocernos.

-Tiene razón, sin duda -dijo lady Mellark, desechando la idea con un gesto de la mano-. Tiene usted algo que me resulta vagamente conocido. Pero lo más seguro es que haya conocido a alguien que se le parece mucho. Ocurre con frecuencia.

-En especial a mí -terció Peeta, con una sonrisa sesgada.

Lady Mellark miró a su hijo con visible cariño.

-No es culpa mía que todos mis hijos sean extraordinariamente parecidos.

-Si no podemos echarte la culpa a ti, ¿a quién, entonces? -le preguntó Peeta.

-A tu padre, totalmente -replicó lady Mellark con aire satisfecho. Miró a Katniss-: Todos se parecen mucho a mi difunto marido.

Katniss sabía que debía permanecer callada, pero encontró tan hermoso y agradable el momento, que dijo:

-Yo encuentro que su hijo se parece a usted.

-¿Le parece? -preguntó lady Mellark, juntando las manos, encantada-. Qué maravilloso. Y yo que siempre me he considerado un recipiente para la familia Mellark.

-¡Madre! -exclamó Peeta.

-¿He hablado con demasiada franqueza? -suspiró ella-. Cada vez hago más eso en mi vejez.

-No eres vieja, madre.

Ella sonrió.

-Peeta, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tus hermanas mientras yo llevo a la señorita Ever..?

-Everdeen -enmendó él.

-Sí, claro, Beckett. La llevaré arriba para instalarla.

-Sólo necesita llevarme al ama de llaves -dijo Katniss.

-La señora Watkins está muy ocupada -explicó lady Mellark-. Además, creo que necesitamos otra doncella arriba. ¿Tiene experiencia en ese trabajo?

Katniss asintió.

-Excelente. Me lo imaginé. Habla muy bien.

-Mi madre era ama de llaves -dijo Katniss automáticamente-. Trabajaba para una familia muy generosa y...

Se interrumpió, horrorizada, recordando tardíamente que le había dicho la verdad a Peeta: que su madre había muerto al nacer ella. Lo miró, nerviosa, y él le contestó con un ladeo del mentón, ligeramente burlón, indicándole que no la iba a dejar como mentirosa.

-La familia era muy generosa -continuó ella, dejando escapar una espiración de alivio-, y me permitían a asistir a muchas clases con las hijas de la casa.

-Comprendo -dijo lady Mellark-. Eso explica muchísimo. Me cuesta creer que haya estado trabajando como criada. Está claro que tiene educación suficiente para aspirar a puestos más elevados.

-Lee muy bien -dijo Peeta.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida.

-Me leía muchísimo durante mi convalecencia -continuó él, dirigiéndose a su madre.

-¿Escribe también? -preguntó lady Katniss.

-Tengo buena ortografía y bastante buena letra -repuso ella, asintiendo.

-Excelente. Siempre me va bien contar con un par de manos extras cuando escribo las invitaciones. Y tendremos un baile en verano. Presento en sociedad a dos hijas este año -le explicó a Katniss-. Tengo muchas esperanzas de que una de ellas elija marido antes de que acabe la temporada.

-No creo que Clove desee casarse -dijo Peeta.

-Calla la boca.

-Esa declaración es un sacrilegio en esta casa -explicó Peeta a Katniss.

-No le haga caso -dijo lady Mellark echando a andar hacia la escalera-. Venga conmigo, señorita Everdeen.

-Ven conmigo, Katniss. Te presentaré a las niñas. Y te buscaremos ropa nueva -añadió arrugando la nariz-. No puedo permitir que una de nuestras doncellas ande tan mal vestida. Una persona podría pensar que no te pagamos un salario justo.

-Tú espérame abajo -dijo lady Mellark a Peeta-. Tenemos mucho que hablar tú y yo

-Mira como tiemblo -replicó él.

-Entre él y su hermano, no sé cual me va a matar primero - masculló lady Mellark.

-¿Qué hermano? -preguntó Katniss.

-Cualquiera. Los dos. Los tres. Todos unos sinvergüenzas.

Pero unos sinvergüenzas a los que amaba muchísimo, pensó Katniss. Eso lo notaba en su manera de hablar, lo veía en sus ojos cuando se iluminaban de alegría al mirar a su hijo.

Y eso la hacía sentirse sola, triste y envidiosa. Qué distinta podría haber sido su vida si su madre no hubiera muerto en el parto. No habrían sido respetables, tal vez, la señora Beckett, la querida de un noble, y ella, la hija bastarda, pero le agradaba pensar que su madre la habría amado.

Lo cual era más de lo que había recibido de cualquier otro adulto, incluido su padre.

-Vamos, Katniss -dijo lady Mellark enérgicamente.

Katniss la siguió escalera arriba, pensando por qué si sólo iba a comenzar un nuevo trabajo, se sentía como si fuera a entrar en una nueva familia.

Era... agradable.

Y había transcurrido mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde que su vida fuera agradable.


	11. Lady Mellark y familia

**Ni los Juegos del Hambre/Hunger Games, ni An Offer from a Gentleman son de mi propiedad.. simplemente disfruto con esta historia.**

_Glimmer Coin jura que vio a Peeta Mellark de vuelta en Londres. Esta cronista se inclina a creer en la veracidad de ese informe; la señorita Coin es capaz de ver a un soltero a cincuenta pasos. _

_Lamentablemente para la señorita Coin, parece que no consigue cazar a ninguno. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_12 de mayo de 1817. _

Peeta sólo había dado dos pasos en dirección a la sala de estar cuando apareció Clove corriendo por el pasillo. Como todos los Mellark, tenía abundantes cabellos castaños y una ancha sonrisa. Pero a diferencia de él, sus ojos eran de un luminoso y vivo color verde, el tono exacto de los ojos de su hermano Finnick.

-¡Peeta! -exclamó ella, corriendo a abrazarlo con cierta exuberancia-. ¿Dónde has estado? Mamá ha estado gruñendo toda la semana, preguntándose dónde te habías metido.

-Curioso, cuando hablé con ella, no hace dos minutos, sus gruñidos eran por ti, preguntándose cuándo pensarías en casarte por fin.

Clove arrugó la nariz.

-Cuando conozca a alguien con quien valga la pena casarse, entonces. Ojalá llegara gente nueva a la ciudad. Tengo la impresión de que veo a las mismas cien personas más o menos una y otra vez.

-Pues sí que ves a las mismas cien personas más o menos una y otra vez.

-Exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ya no quedan secretos en Londres. Ya lo sé todo de todos.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Peeta, con no poca medida de sarcasmo.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras -dijo ella, apuntando un dedo hacia él de una manera que, estaba seguro, su madre consideraría impropio de una dama-, pero no exagero.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco? -sonrió él.

Ella lo miró enfurruñada.

-¿Dónde estuviste la semana pasada?

Él entró en la sala de estar y se dejó caer en un sofá. Tal vez tendría que haber esperado a que ella se sentara primero, pero sólo era su hermana, después de todo, y jamás sentía la necesidad de andarse con ceremonias cuando estaban solos.

-Fui a la fiesta de Cavender -contestó él, poniendo los pies sobre una mesilla-. Fue abominable.

-Mamá te matará si te pilla con los pies en la mesa -le advirtió Clove sentándose en un sillón que hacía esquina con el sofá-. ¿Por que fue tan horrorosa la fiesta?

-La compañía. -Se miró los pies y decidió dejarlos donde estaban-. No había visto jamás un grupo de gamberros más aburrido.

-Mientras no tengas pelos en la lengua.

Él arqueó una ceja ante el sarcasmo.

-Por lo tanto se te prohíbe que te cases con cualquiera de los asistentes.

-Orden que, creo, no tendré ninguna dificultad para acatar.

Golpeó las manos en los brazos del sillón y Peeta no pudo dejar de sonreír; Clove siempre había sido un atado de energía nerviosa.

-Pero eso no explica dónde estuviste toda la semana -continuó ella, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy fisgona?

-Ah, todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde estuviste?

-E insistente también.

-Es la única manera de ser. ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿Te he contado que estoy pensando en invertir en una fábrica de bozales para humanos?

Ella le arrojó el cojín a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Da la casualidad -repuso él, lanzándole suavemente el cojín-, que la respuesta no es de lo más interesante. Estuve en Mi Cabaña, recuperándome de un antipático resfriado.

-Creí que ya te habías recuperado.

Benedict había logrado disfrutar de tres escasos minutos de soledad cuando oyó pasos en el corredor, rítmicos pasos en dirección a la sala de estar. Cuando levantó la vista, estaba su madre en la puerta.

Se puso de pie al instante. Se pueden descuidar ciertos buenos modales con una hermana, pero jamás con la propia madre.

-Te vi los pies sobre la mesa -dijo Effie antes de que él lograra abrir la boca.

-Sólo quería abrillantar la superficie con mis botas.

Ella arqueó las cejas y fue a sentarse en el sillón que acababa de desocupar Clove.

-De acuerdo, Peeta -dijo, en un tono extraordinariamente serio-. ¿Quién es?

-¿La señorita Everdeen, quieres decir?

Effie hizo un formal gesto de asentimiento.

-No tengo idea, aparte de que trabajaba para los Cavender y su hijo la maltrataba.

Effie palideció.

-¿Quieres decir que él...? Dios mío. ¿La...?

-Creo que no -contestó Peeta-, pero no por falta de empeño por parte de él.

-La pobrecilla. Qué suerte para ella que estuvieras tú ahí para salvarla.

Peeta descubrió que no quería revivir esa noche en el patio de entrada de los Cavender. Aunque la aventura acabó muy favorablemente, no conseguía dejar de pensar en toda la gama de «¿y si?». ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si Cavender y sus amigos hubieran estado menos borrachos y hubieran sido más obstinados? Podrían haber violado a Katniss. Habrían violado a Katniss.

Y ahora que conocía a Katniss, y le había tomado afecto, la sola idea le producía escalofríos.

-Bueno -dijo Effie-, no es lo que dice ser. De eso estoy segura.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó él, enderezando la espalda.

-Es demasiado bien educada para ser una criada. Puede que los empleadores de su madre le hayan permitido asistir a algunas clases con sus hijas, pero ¿a todas? Peeta, ¡la muchacha habla francés!

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, de que lo hable, no puedo estar segura -reconoció Effie-, pero la sorprendí mirando un libro escrito en francés que estaba en el escritorio de Francesca.

-Mirar no es lo mismo que leer, madre.

Ella lo miró impaciente.

-Te lo digo, vi cómo movía los ojos. Estaba leyendo.

-Si tú lo dices, debes tener razón.

-¿Eso es un sarcasmo? -preguntó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Normalmente diría que sí -respondió él sonriendo-, pero en este caso lo he dicho en serio.

-Tal vez es la hija repudiada de una familia aristocrática -musitó Effie.

-¿Repudiada?

-Por quedar embarazada -explicó ella.

Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a que su madre hablara con tanta franqueza.

-Eh, no -dijo, pensando en la firmeza con que Katniss se negó a ser su querida-. No lo creo.

Pero entonces pensó ¿por qué no? Tal vez se negaba a traer al mundo un hijo ilegítimo porque ya había tenido un hijo ilegítimo y no quería repetir el error. De pronto sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Si Katniss había tenido un hijo, quería decir que había tenido un amante.

-O tal vez es la hija ilegítima de un noble -continuó Effie, entusiasmada con la tarea de descubrir la identidad de Katniss.

Eso era considerablemente más creíble, pensó él. Y también más aceptable.

-Se podría pensar que él tendría que haber dispuesto para ella fondos suficientes para que no tuviera que trabajar como criada.

-Muchísimos hombres se desentienden totalmente de sus hijos bastardos -dijo Effie, arrugando la nariz, disgustada-. Es nada menos que escandaloso.

-¿Más escandaloso que engendrar hijos bastardos?

La expresión de Effie se tornó muy malhumorada.

-Además -continuó Peeta, reclinándose y poniéndose pierna arriba-, si es la hija ilegítima de un noble y él se ocupó de ella tanto como para darle una buena educación cuando era niña, ¿por qué ahora está sin un céntimo?

-Mmm, ése es buen argumento. -Effie se golpeteó la mejilla con el índice, frunció los labios y continuó golpeteándose-. Pero no temas -dijo finalmente-, descubriré su identidad en menos de un mes.

-Te recomiendo que le pidas ayuda a Clove -dijo Peeta, irónico.

-Buena idea -asintió Effie, pensativa-. Esa niña sería capaz de sonsacarle los secretos a Napoleón.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss ya conocía a cinco de los hermanos de Peeta. Clove, Cressida y Primrose vivían en la casa con su madre; Gale había ido con su hijo menor a desayunar, y Johanna, que era la duquesa de Hasting, había acudido a la llamada de lady Mellark para ayudarla a planificar el baile de fin de temporada. Los únicos Mellark que le faltaba por conocer eran Rory, que estaba en Eton, y Finnick, el cual, según palabras de Gale, estaba sólo Dios sabía dónde.

Aunque, si había de ser más exacta, a Finnick ya lo conocía; lo conoció en el baile de máscaras. La aliviaba bastante que estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Dudaba de que la reconociera, después de todo Peeta no la había reconocido. Pero encontraba estresante e inquietante la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con él.

Como si eso importara, pensó, pesarosa. Todo le resultaba muy estresante e inquietante ese último tiempo.

No se llevó la menor sorpresa cuando Peeta se presentó en casa de su madre esa mañana a tomar el desayuno. Ella podría haberlo eludido totalmente si él no hubiera estado ganduleando en el corredor cuando ella iba de camino a la cocina, donde pensaba hacer su comida de la mañana con los demás criados.

-¿Y cómo fue tu primera noche en Bruton Street número seis? -le preguntó, con esa sonrisa perezosa y masculina.

-Espléndida -respondió ella, dando un paso a un lado para hacer un amplio círculo al pasar por su lado.

Pero al dar ella el paso a la izquierda él dio un paso a la derecha y le bloqueó el camino.

-Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien.

Ella dio un paso a la derecha.

-Estaba -dijo intencionadamente.

Él era demasiado cortés para dar un paso a la izquierda, pero se las arregló para girarse y apoyarse en una mesa de tal forma que nuevamente le impidió pasar.

-¿Te han enseñado la casa? -le preguntó.

-El ama de llaves.

-¿Y el parque?

-No hay parque.

Él sonrió, sus ojos azules cálidos y seductores.

-Hay un jardín.

-Más o menos del tamaño de un billete de libra -replicó ella.

-Sin embargo...

-Sin embargo debo tomar el desayuno -lo interrumpió ella.

Él se hizo a un lado gallardamente.

-Hasta la próxima vez -susurró.

Y Katniss tuvo la angustiosa sensación de que la próxima vez llegaría muy pronto.

Peeta la encontró en el jardín, ese trozo verde del que ella se burlara acertadamente comparando su tamaño con un billete de libra. Las hermanas Mellark habían ido a visitar a las hermanas Cresta, y lady Mellark estaba durmiendo una siesta. Katniss ya había planchado todos los vestidos y los tenía listos para el evento social de esa noche, había elegido cintas para el pelo que hicieran juego con cada vestido, y limpiados zapatos suficientes para toda la semana.

Terminado su trabajo, decidió tomarse un corto descanso e ir a leer en el jardín. Lady Mellark le había dicho que podía coger los libros que quisiera de su pequeña biblioteca, de modo que eligió una novela de reciente publicación y se instaló a leerla en un sillón de hierro forjado en el pequeño patio. Sólo llevaba leído un Capítulo cuando oyó pasos provenientes de la casa. Consiguió no levantar la vista hasta cuando la cubrió una sombra. Previsiblemente, era Peeta.

-¿Vives aquí? -le preguntó, sarcástica.

-No -repuso él, sentándose en el sillón del lado-, aunque mi madre vive diciéndome aquí que me sienta en casa.

A ella no se le ocurrió ninguna réplica ingeniosa de modo que se limitó a emitir un «mmm» y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro.

Él apoyó los pies en la mesilla que había delante.

-¿Y qué estás leyendo hoy?

-Esa pregunta -contestó ella cerrando el libro pero dejando el dedo para marcar la página- da a entender que «estoy» leyendo, lo cual te aseguro que no puedo hacer mientras estás sentado aquí.

-Así de irresistible es mi presencia, ¿eh?

-Así de perturbadora.

-Eso es mejor que aburrida -observó él.

-Me gusta mi vida aburrida.

-Si te gusta tu vida aburrida, significa que no entiendes la naturaleza de la emoción.

Su tono de superioridad la indignó. Aferró el libro con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

-Ya he tenido suficiente emoción en mi vida -replicó entre dientes-. Te lo aseguro.

-Me encantaría participar más en esta conversación -dijo él con voz arrastrada-, pero tú no has considerado conveniente contarme ningún detalle de tu vida.

-No ha sido por descuido.

Él chasqueó la lengua, desaprobador.

-Qué hostilidad.

Ella lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

-Me raptaste.

-Te coaccioné.

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-No me importaría -contestó él, mansamente-. Además, ahora que estás aquí, ¿de verdad fue tan terrible que te haya intimidado para que vinieras? Te gusta mi familia, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Y te tratan bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? -le preguntó él en tono más arrogante.

Katniss casi perdió los estribos. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto, cogerlo por los hombros y sacudirlo, sacudirlo y sacudirlo, pero en el último instante comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que quería él. Por lo tanto, se limitó a sorber por la nariz y decir:

-Si no eres capaz de reconocer tú el problema, no tengo manera de explicártelo.

Él se echó a reír, el maldito.

-Buen Dios, ésa ha sido una hábil evasiva.

Ella abrió el libro.

-Estoy leyendo.

-Tratando al menos.

Ella pasó la página, aunque no había leído los dos últimos párrafos. La verdad era que sólo quería aparentar indiferencia a él, además, siempre podía retroceder y leerlos cuando él se hubiera marchado.

-Tienes el libro del revés -observó él.

Ella ahogó una exclamación y miró el libro.

-¡Está bien!

-Pero tuviste que mirarlo para comprobarlo, ¿no? -dijo él sonriendo guasón.

-Voy a entrar -anunció ella, levantándose.

Él se levantó al instante.

-¿Y vas a dejar este espléndido aire de primavera?

-Y a ti -replicó ella, aunque no le pasó inadvertido su gesto de respeto y cortesía. Los caballeros no solían levantarse por simples criadas.

-Ten piedad -susurró él-. Lo estaba pasando tan bien.

Ella pensó cuánto daño le haría si le arrojaba el libro. Tal vez no lo suficiente para compensar su pérdida de dignidad. La asombraba la facilidad con que él la enfurecía. Lo amaba desesperadamente, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de mentirse respecto a eso, y sin embargo él era capaz de hacerle temblar de rabia todo el cuerpo con sólo una insignificante pulla.

-Adiós, señor Mellark.

-Hasta luego -respondió él haciéndole un gesto de despedida.

Katniss se detuvo, nada segura de que le gustara esa indiferente despedida.

-Creí que te marchabas -dijo él, con expresión levemente divertida.

-Y me voy -insistió ella.

Él ladeó la cabeza pero no dijo nada. No tenía para qué. La expresión vagamente burlona de sus ojos hablaba con bastante elocuencia.

Ella se dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, lo oyó decir:

-Tu vestido nuevo es muy bonito.

Se detuvo y suspiró. Bien podía haber pasado de falsa pupila de un conde a una simple doncella, pero los buenos modales eran buenos modales, y de ninguna manera podía hacer caso omiso de un cumplido. Girándose dijo:

-Gracias. Me lo regaló tu madre. Creo que era de Cressida.

Él se apoyó en la reja en una postura engañosamente perezosa.

-Es una costumbre, ¿verdad?, regalar vestidos a la doncella.

Ella asintió.

-Cuando ya están bien usados, lógicamente. Nadie regalaría un vestido nuevo.

-Comprendo.

Ella lo observó desconfiada, pensando por qué demonios le importaba el estado de su vestido.

-¿No querías entrar?

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-¿Por qué crees que me traigo algo entre manos?

Ella frunció los labios y dijo:

-No serías tú si no estuvieras tramando algo.

-Creo que ése ha sido un cumplido -dijo él, sonriendo.

-No necesariamente; no era ésa la intención.

-De todos modos, lo tomo como cumplido -dijo él mansamente.

Ella no encontró una buena respuesta, así que no dijo nada. Tampoco avanzó hacia la puerta; no sabía por qué, puesto que había expresado muy claramente su deseo de estar sola. Pero sus palabras y sus sentimientos no siempre coincidían. En su corazón, suspiraba por ese hombre, soñaba con una vida que no podía ser.

-Estás muy seria -dijo él dulcemente.

Katniss lo oyó, pero ya no pudo apartar la mente de sus pensamientos.

Peeta se le acercó. Alargó la mano para tocarle la barbilla, pero se contuvo y la retiró. En ese momento había en ella un algo que la hacía intocable, inalcanzable.

-No soporto verte tan triste -le dijo.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron. No había sido su intención decirle nada; simplemente se le escaparon de los labios.

Entonces ella lo miró.

-No estoy triste.

Él hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, casi imperceptible.

-Hay una pena profunda en tus ojos. Rara vez desaparece.

Ella se tocó la cara, como si pudiera tocar esa pena, como si fuera sólida, como si se la pudiera quitar con una fricción.

Peeta le cogió la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

-Ojalá quisieras hacerme partícipe de tus secretos.

-No tengo ningún...

-No me mientas -dijo él, en tono más duro que el que hubiera querido-. Tienes más secretos que todas las mujeres que... -se interrumpió bruscamente, porque por su mente pasó como un relámpago la imagen de la mujer del baile de máscaras-. Más que casi todas las mujeres que conozco -concluyó.

A medida que los días se fundían en una semana, Katniss fue descubriendo que trabajar para las Mellark podía mantener ocupadísima a una muchacha. Su trabajo de doncella consistía en atender a las tres hijas solteras, por lo que sus días estaban repletos, entre peinarlas, arreglar ropa, planchar vestidos, lustrar zapatos, etcétera. No había salido de casa ni una sola vez, a no ser que contara los momentos que pasaba en el jardín de atrás.

Pero si la vida en casa de Alma Coin había sido triste, monótona y humillante, en la casa de las Mellark abundaban las risas y las sonrisas. Las niñas reñían y se tomaban el pelo entre ellas, pero nunca con la crueldad con que ella había visto a Glimmer tratar a Delly. Y citando el té era informal, en la sala de estar de arriba, y sólo estaban presentes lady Mellark y sus hijas, a ella siempre la invitaban a participar. Normalmente ella llevaba su cesta de costuras, para remendar, zurcir o pegar botones mientras las otras charlaban, pero era maravilloso poder estar sentada allí, bebiendo té con leche fresca, en una fina taza, y panecillos calientes. Y pasados unos días, se sentía tan a gusto que comenzó intervenir en la conversación. La hora del té se había convertido en su favorita.

Una tarde , Clove preguntó:

-¿Dónde creen que podría estar Peeta?

-¡Ay!

Cuatro caras Mellark se giraron hacia Katniss.

-¿Te sientes mal? -le preguntó lady Mellark, con la taza detenida a medio camino entre el platillo y su boca.

-Me pinché el dedo -contestó Katniss, haciendo una mueca.

Los labios de lady Mellark se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisita.

-Madre te ha dicho -dijo Primrose, de catorce años- por lo menos mil veces...

-¿Mil veces? -preguntó Cressida con las cejas arqueadas.

-Cien veces -corrigió Primrose, mirando furiosa a su hermana- que no tienes que traer tus remiendos al té.

Katniss tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Me sentiría una holgazana si no los trajera -dijo.

-Bueno, yo no voy a traer mi bordado -declaró Primrose, aunque nadie le había pedido que lo trajera.

-¿Te sientes una holgazana? -le preguntó Cressida.

-Ni lo más mínimo -replicó Primrose.

-Has hecho sentirse holgazana a Primrose –dijo Cressida a Katniss.

-¡No me siento holgazana! -protestó Primrose.

-Llevas bastante tiempo trabajando en el mismo bordado, Primrose -dijo lady Mellark, después de acabar de tragar un sorbo de té-. Desde febrero, si no me falla la memoria.

-Nunca le falla la memoria -explicó Cressida a Katniss.

Primrose dirigió una mirada furibunda a Cressida, que sonrió a su taza de té.

Katniss tosió para ocultar su sonrisa. Cressida, que a sus veinte años era sólo un año menor que Clove, tenía un sentido del humor pícaro y provocador. Algún día Primrose estaría a su altura, pero aún no había llegado ese momento.

-Nadie ha contestado mi pregunta -terció Clove, dejando la taza en el plato con un fuerte clac-. ¿Dónde está Peeta? No lo veo desde hace siglos.

-Hace una semana -enmendó lady Mellark.

-¡Ay!

-¿No te has puesto el dedal? -preguntó Primrose a Katniss.

-Normalmente no soy tan torpe -masculló Katniss.

-¿Dijiste algo,Katniss?

Negando con la cabeza, Katniss enterró la aguja para dar la siguiente puntada en el dobladillo que estaba repasando y erró totalmente el blanco.

Clove la miró de reojo, bastante extrañada.

Lady Mellark se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, creo que... -se interrumpió y ladeó la cabeza-. Oye, ¿hay alguien en el corredor?

Ahogando un gemido, Katniss miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver entrar al mayordomo. siempre la miraba desaprobador antes de decir cualquier recado o noticia que llevara. No aprobaba que la doncella tomara el té con las señoras de la casa, y si bien nunca expresaba su opinión sobre el asunto delante de las Mellark, rara vez se tomaba la molestia de impedir que se le reflejara la opinión en la cara.

Pero no fue el mayordomo el que apareció en la puerta, sino Peeta.

-¡Peeta! -exclamó Clove levantándose al instante-. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo él, mirando a Katniss.

-Yo no -masculló ella.

-¿Dijiste algo, Katniss? -preguntó Primrose.

-¡Ay!

-Tendré que quitarte esa costura -dijo lady Mellark sonriendo divertida-. Habrás perdido una pinta de sangre cuando haya acabado el día.

Katniss dejó a un lado la costura disponiéndose a levantarse.

-Iré a buscar un dedal.

Está abajo -explicó ella-, en mi habitación.

-Pero si tu habitación está arriba -observó Primrose.

Katniss la habría matado.

-Eso fue lo que dije -dijo ella entre dientes.

-No dijiste eso -rebatió Primrose, muy segura.

-Sí, dijo eso -afirmó lady Mellark-. Yo la oí.

Katniss giró la cabeza para mirar a lady Mellark y al instante comprendió que ésta había mentido.

-Tengo que ir a buscar ese dedal -dijo, más o menos por enésima vez.

Corrió hacia la puerta, atragantándose con la saliva al acercarse a Peeta.

-No querría que te hicieras daño -dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar por la puerta. Pero cuando ella pasó, se le acercó un poco y susurró-: Cobarde.

-¿Te has extraviado?

Levantó la vista y vio a Peeta en lo alto de la escalera, apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared. Miró el suelo y cayó en la cuenta de que seguía a mitad de la escalera.

-Voy a salir.

-¿A comprar un dedal?

-Sí -respondió ella, retadora.

-¿No necesitas dinero?

Podía mentirle y decirle que llevaba dinero en el bolsillo o decirle la verdad y dejar al descubierto la patética tonta que era. O igual podía bajar corriendo la escalera y salir de la casa. Ésa era la salida cobarde, pero...

-Tengo que irme -masculló, y bajó tan rápido que se olvidó de que debía salir por la puerta de servicio.

Atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo, abrió la pesada puerta y bajó a tropezones la escalinata de entrada. Al tocar sus pies la acera, giró en dirección norte, no por ningún motivo en particular, sino simplemente porque tenía que ir a alguna parte. Y entonces oyó una voz. Una voz chillona, horrible, espantosa.

Dios santo, era la voz de Alma Coin.

No había sido la intención de Peeta ir a tomar el té con su madre y sus hermanas, aunque al llegar lo había pensado mejor. Pero en el momento en que Katniss salió corriendo de la sala de estar de arriba, perdió todo el interés en el té y los panecillos.

Pero Primrose había arrojado un panecillo. Peeta se hizo a un lado un segundo antes de que el panecillo le rebotara en un lado de la cabeza. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la pared, donde el panecillo había dejado una ligera mancha, y luego miró al suelo, donde había aterrizado, notablemente, en una sola pieza.

-Creo que ésa es la señal para que me marche -dijo afablemente, dirigiendo una fresca sonrisa a su hermana menor.

El panecillo volante le daba el pretexto perfecto para salir de la sala a ver si lograba seguirle el rastro a Katniss hasta donde fuera que creía que iba.

-Pero si acabas de llegar -dijo su madre.

Al instante él la observó con desconfianza. Ése no había sido ni remotamente el tono quejumbroso que empleaba habitualmente para decir «Pero si acabas de llegar». La verdad, no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo porque él pensaba marcharse.

Lo cual significaba que se traía algo entre manos.

-Podría quedarme -dijo, sólo para probarla.

-Oh, no -repuso ella, llevándose la taza a los labios, aunque él estaba seguro de que estaba vacía-. No permitas que te retengamos si estás ocupado.

Peeta trató de acomodar los rasgos en una expresión impasible, o por lo menos una que ocultara su sorpresa. La última vez que informó a su madre de que estaba «ocupado», ella reaccionó con un «¿Demasiado ocupado para tu madre?».

Su primer impulso fue afirmar «Me quedo» e instalarse en una silla, pero tuvo la sangre fría necesaria para comprender que quedarse ahí sólo para frustrar a su madre era bastante ridículo, cuando lo que de veras deseaba hacer era marcharse.

-Me voy, entonces -dijo finalmente, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-Vete -dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto de despedida-. Que te diviertas.

Bajó de prisa la escalera, atravesó el vestíbulo con largas y tranquilas zancadas, y salió. Dudaba de que Katniss estuviera cerca de la casa, pero si había ido a comprar, sólo podía haber tomado una dirección. Giró a la derecha, con la intención de dirigirse a la pequeña hilera de tiendas, pero sólo había dado tres pasos cuando la vio. Ella estaba pegada a la pared de ladrillos exterior, con el aspecto de recordar apenas la forma de respirar. Corrió hacia ella.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella se sobresaltó al verlo, después negó con la cabeza.

Él no la creyó, naturalmente, pero no le vio ningún sentido a decirle eso.

-Estás temblando -le dijo, mirándole las manos-. Dime qué ocurrió. ¿Alguien te molestó?

-No -dijo ella con voz temblorosa nada característica-. Sólo... esto... eh... -Miró hacia el lado y vio la escalinata-. Me tropecé al bajar y me asusté. -Sonrió débilmente-. Seguro que sabes lo que quiero decir, esa sensación de que te han dado un vuelco las entrañas.

Peeta asintió porque sabía qué quería decir, pero no porque la creyera.

Ven conmigo.

Ella lo miró y había algo en esas profundidades verdes que a él le oprimió el corazón.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

-A cualquier parte, para no estar aquí.

-Eh...

-Vivo cinco casas más allá.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella con los ojos agrandados-. Nadie me lo había dicho.

-¿Cómo encuentras trabajar para mi familia?

-Son muy simpáticas.

-¿Simpáticas? -repitió él, sin poder evitar que se le reflejara la incredulidad en la cara-. Enloquecedoras, quizás, incluso agotadoras, pero ¿simpáticas?

-Yo las encuentro simpáticas -dijo Katniss firmemente.

Peeta sonrió porque quería muchísimo a su madre y sus hermanas, y le encantaba que Katniss estuviera empezando a quererlas.

-Deberías agradecer a tus estrellas de la suerte por tenerlas -dijo ella, con la voz más enérgica de lo que le había salido en toda la tarde-. Yo daría cualquier cosa por... -no acabó la frase.

-¿Darías cualquier cosa por qué? -le preguntó él, sorprendido de lo mucho que le interesaba oír la respuesta.

-Por tener una familia como la tuya -repuso ella, mirando tristemente por la ventana.

-No tienes a nadie -dijo él, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

-Nunca he tenido a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a tu...? -Recordó que en un descuido ella le había dicho que su madre había muerto al nacer ella-. A veces no es fácil ser un Mellark -dijo, en tono intencionadamente alegre y afable.

Ella giró lentamente la cabeza y lo miró.

-No puedo imaginarme nada más agradable.

-Y no hay nada más agradable, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre sea fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Y entonces Peeta se vio impulsado a expresar sentimientos que jamás había contado a ningún alma viviente, ni siquiera a su familia.

-Para la mayor parte del mundo -explicó-, sólo soy un Mellark. No soy Peeta, ni Peet y ni siquiera un caballero de posibles y algo de inteligencia. Soy simplemente -sonrió pesaroso- un Mellark. Concretamente, el Número Dos.

A ella le temblaron los labios y por fin sonrió.

-Eres mucho más que eso.

-Y así me gusta pensarlo, pero la mayor parte del mundo no lo ve así.

-La mayor parte del mundo es tonto y no te conoce.

Él se echó a reír. No había nada más atractivo que Katniss frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No encontrarás oposición en mí respecto a eso.

Pero entonces, justo cuando creía que había acabado ese tema, ella lo sorprendió diciendo:

-No te pareces en nada al resto de tu familia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él, sin mirarla a los ojos. No quería que ella viera lo importante que era para él su respuesta.

-Bueno, tu hermano Gale... -arrugó la cara, pensando-. El hecho de ser el mayor le ha alterado toda su vida. Evidentemente siente una responsabilidad hacia la familia que tú no.

-Vamos a ver, espera un mo...

-No me interrumpas -dijo ella, colocándole una mano tranquilizadora en el pecho-. No he dicho que no quieras a tu familia ni que no darías tu vida por cualquiera de ellos. Pero en el caso de tu hermano es diferente. Se siente responsable, y de verdad creo que se consideraría un fracaso si cualquiera de sus hermanos fuera desgraciado.

-¿Cuántas veces has visto a Gale?

-Una sola vez. -Tensó las comisuras de la boca como si quisiera reprimir una sonrisa-. Pero esa vez fue suficiente. En cuanto a tu hermano menor Finnick... bueno, no lo he visto, pero he oído hablar mucho...

-¿A quién?

-A todo el mundo. Por no decir que siempre lo mencionan en la hoja Capitol, la que, he de confesar, he leído durante años.

-Entonces sabías de mí antes de conocerme.

Ella asintió.

-Pero no te conocía. Eres mucho más de lo que imagina lady Capitol.

-Dime -dijo él, colocando la mano sobre la de ella-. ¿Qué ves?

Katniss lo miró a los ojos, examinó esas profundidades color celeste y vio algo que jamás habría soñado que existía. Una diminuta chispa de vulnerabilidad, de necesidad.

Él necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella de él, que él era importante para ella. Ese hombre, tan seguro de sí mismo, necesitaba su aprobación.

Tal vez la necesitaba a ella.

-Eres... -comenzó, tomándose su tiempo, porque sabía que cada palabra pesaba más en ese intenso momento-. No eres del todo el hombre que presentas ante el resto del mundo. Te gusta que te consideren gallardo, elegante, irónico, perspicaz, y lo eres, pero bajo todo eso eres mucho más. Te importan las personas -continuó, consciente de que la voz le salía rasposa de emoción-. Te importa tu familia, e incluso te importo yo, aunque Dios sabe que no siempre me lo merezco.

-Siempre -interrumpió él, llevándose su mano a los labios y besándole la palma, con un fervor que a ella le cortó el aliento- Siempre.

-Y.. y... -le costaba continuar, estando esos ojos fijos en los de ella con una emoción tan transparente.

-¿Y qué? -la instó él en un susurro.

-Gran parte de lo que eres te viene de tu familia -dijo ella, casi a borbotones-. Eso es muy verdad. No se puede crecer con tanto amor y lealtad y no ser una persona mejor debido a eso. Pero en el fondo de ti, en tu corazón, en tu alma, está el hombre para ser el cual naciste. Tú, no el hijo de alguien, no el hermano de alguien. Tú.

Peeta la observó atentamente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero descubrió que no tenía palabras. No había palabras para un momento como ese.

-En el fondo -continuó ella-, tienes el alma de un artista.

-Noo -dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí. He visto tus dibujos. Eres brillante. Yo no sabía cuánto hasta que conocí a tu familia. Los has captado a todos a la perfección, desde la expresión guasona de Cressida cuando sonríe hasta la travesura en la forma como Primrose pone los hombros.

-Nunca le he enseñado a nadie mis dibujos -reconoció él. Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

-Noo. ¿En serio?

-A nadie.

-Pero es que son excelentes. Tú eres excelente. Estoy segura de que a tu madre le encantaría verlos.

-No sé por qué -dijo él, sintiéndose tímido-, pero nunca he deseado enseñárselos a nadie.

-Pero a mí me los enseñaste -dijo ella dulcemente.

-No sé, me pareció... bien.

Y entonces el corazón se saltó un latido, porque de pronto «todo» estaba bien.

La amaba. No sabía cómo ocurrió eso, sólo sabía que era cierto.

No era sólo que ella conviniera a sus necesidades de hombre. Había habido montones de mujeres convenientes en ese sentido. Katniss era distinta. Lo hacía reír. Lo hacía desear hacerla reír. Y cuando estaba con ella..., bueno, cuando estaba con ella la deseaba desesperadamente, pero durante esos momentos en que su cuerpo lograba mantenerse controlado...

Se sentía contento, satisfecho.

Era extraño, eso de encontrar una mujer que pudiera hacerlo feliz con su sola presencia. Ni siquiera necesitaba verla, ni oír su voz, ni oler su aroma. Simplemente necesitaba saber que estaba ahí.

Si eso no era amor, no sabía qué era.

La contempló, tratando de prolongar el momento, de retener esos instantes de perfección total. Vio que algo se ablandaba en sus ojos, y el color pareció fundirse, convertirse de una brillante esmeralda en un musgo blando y armonioso. Se le entreabrieron y ablandaron los labios y comprendió que tenía que besarla, y no porque lo deseara, sino porque tenía que besarla.


	12. Encuentro Furtivo

**Ni los Juegos del Hambre ni An Offer from a Gentleman me pertenecen, solamente me divierto haciendo esta adaptación.**

**Gracias a ****Peetasunset96**** y a ****Destiny Mellark Everdeen**** por sus comentarios **

_Ayer noche los Cresta ofrecieron una cena y, aunque esta cronista no tuvo el privilegio de asistir, se ha comentado que la velada fue todo un éxito. Asistieron tres Mellark, pero, por desgracia para las señoritas Cresta, ninguno de la variedad masculina. Estaba ahí el siempre encantador Nigel Berbrooke, dedicando gran atención a la señorita Philippa Cresta. _

_Esta cronista se ha enterado de que fueron invitados Peeta y Finnick Mellark, pero tuvieron que enviar sus excusas. _

_Revista de Sociedad de LadyCapitol, _

_19 de mayo de 1817._

Katniss la habían besado antes, Peeta la había besado antes, pero nada, ni un solo momento de un solo beso, la había preparado para ese beso.

No era un beso. Era el mismo cielo.

Él la besaba con una intensidad que casi no alcanzaba a comprender, acariciándola con los labios, rozando, mordisqueando, tentándola, atizando el fuego en su interior, incitándole el deseo de ser amada, el deseo de amar; y, Dios la amparara, cuando la besaba, lo único que deseaba hacer era besarlo también.

Lo oía susurrar su nombre, pero el susurro apenas le llegaba a través del rugido que sentía en los oídos. Eso era deseo; eso era necesidad. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que podría negarse eso; qué engreimiento el suyo al creer que podría ser más fuerte que la pasión.

«Katniss, Katniss», decía él una y otra vez, deslizándole los labios por las mejillas, el cuello, las orejas. Repetía su nombre tantas veces que parecía penetrarle la piel.

Peeta dejó de respirar cuando la vio. Se había imaginado ese momento muchas veces, todas las noches cuando yacía en la cama, y en todos los sueños cuando estaba durmiendo. Pero eso, la realidad, era mucho más dulce que un sueño. Lentamente deslizó hacia delante la mano con que le había estado acariciando la espalda para acariciarle la caja torácica.

-Eres preciosa -le susurró, incapaz de encontrar palabras más adecuadas.

No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Y cuando su temblorosa mano acabó su viaje y se posó sobre su pecho, se le escapó un trémulo gemido. Ya era imposible encontrar palabras; su necesidad era tan intensa, tan primitiva, que lo despojó de su capacidad de hablar. Demonios, escasamente podía pensar.

No sabía cómo esa mujer había llegado a significar tanto para él; tenía la impresión de que un día era una desconocida, y al siguiente le era tan indispensable como el aire. Y sin embargo eso no había ocurrido en un relámpago cegador. Había sido un proceso imprevisto, lento, tortuoso, que le fue coloreando calladamente las emociones hasta que comprendió que sin ella su vida carecía de sentido.

Le tocó la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta poder mirarle los ojos; éstos parecían irradiar luz desde dentro, brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. A ella también le temblaban los labios, y él comprendió que estaba tan afectada como él por ese momento. Fue acercando su cuerpo lenta, muy lentamente. Quería darle la oportunidad de decir no. Lo mataría si decía no, pero peor sería escucharla lamentarlo en la proverbial mañana siguiente.

Pero ella no dijo no, y cuando él estaba a unas pocas pulgadas, ella cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, invitándolo silenciosamente a besarla.

Era extraordinario, pero cada vez que la besaba sentía más dulces sus labios, más seductor su aroma. Y aumentaba su necesidad también. Sentía acelerada la sangre de deseo, y tenía que valerse de hasta su última hilacha de control para no tumbarla sobre el sofá y arrancarle la ropa.

Eso vendría después, pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros. Esta vez, seguramente la primera para ella, sería lento, tierno, todo lo que soñaba una jovencita.

-¿De qué sonríes? -le preguntó ella.

Él se apartó un poco y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes que sonreí?

-Sentí tu sonrisa en mis labios.

Él deslizó un dedo por el contorno de esos labios y luego le rozó la parte carnosa con el borde de la uña.

-Tú me haces sonreír -susurró-, cuando no me haces desear gruñir, me haces sonreír.

-Te deseo -gimió-. No puedes imaginarte cuánto. No tienes idea.

La única reacción de ella fue un suave y ronco gemido que pareció salirle del fondo de la garganta. Eso fue como echarle aceite al fuego que ardía dentro de él, y la aferró más fuerte con los dedos, enterrándoselos en la piel, mientras deslizaba los labios por la esbelta columna de su cuello.

Fue bajando, bajando los labios, dejándole una estela caliente en la piel, deteniéndose muy brevemente cuando llegó al comienzo de la elevación de su pecho. Ella ya estaba completamente debajo de él, sus ojos velados de deseo. Y eso era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños.

Y vaya si había soñado con ella.

Emitiendo un posesivo gruñido, se introdujo el pezón en la boca. A ella se le escapó un gritito, y él no pudo reprimir un ronco rugido de satisfacción.

-Shhh -la arrulló-, déjame...

-Pero...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pero es que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil controlar sus movimientos.

-No pienses. Limítate a reposar la cabeza en el sofá.

Ella pareció dudosa, pero cuando él pasó la boca al otro pecho y reanudó su asalto sensual, a ella se le velaron más los ojos, entreabrió los labios y apoyó la cabeza en los cojines.

-¿Te gusta esto? -susurró él, siguiendo el contorno del pezón con la lengua.

Katniss no logró abrir los ojos, pero asintió.

-¿Te gusta esto? -preguntó él, bajando la lengua por el costado del pecho y mordisqueando la sensible piel de más abajo.

Ella asintió, con la respiración superficial y rápida.

-¿Y esto? -Le bajó más el vestido, y deslizó la boca hacia abajo, mordisqueándole suavemente la piel hasta llegar al ombligo.

Esta vez Katniss ni siquiera logró hacer un gesto de asentimiento. Dios santo, estaba prácticamente desnuda ante él y lo único que era capaz de hacer era gemir, suspirar y suplicar que continuara.

-Te necesito -susurró, jadeante.

-Lo sé -dijo él con la boca sobre la suave piel del abdomen.

Katniss se agitó debajo de él, nerviosa, amilanada por esa primitiva necesidad de moverse. Sentía expandirse algo raro dentro de ella, una especie de calor, de hormigueo.

Deseosa de sentir la piel de él, le cogió la camisa de fino lino y la tironeó hasta sacarla de las calzas. Lo acarició, deslizando las manos por la parte inferior de su espalda, sorprendida y encantada al sentir estremecerse sus músculos al contacto con sus manos.

-Uy, Katniss -gimió él, estremeciéndose, cuando ella metió las manos bajo la camisa para acariciarle la piel.

Su reacción la envalentonó y lo acarició más, subiendo las manos hasta llegar a los hombros, anchos y musculosos.

Él volvió a gemir y se incorporó soltando una maldición en voz baja.

-Esta maldita camisa estorba -masculló, sacándosela y arrojándola al otro extremo de la sala.

Katniss tuvo un breve instante para mirarle el pecho desnudo antes de que él volviera a ponerse encima de ella; y esta vez sí estaban piel con piel.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que podría haberse imaginado. Sintió su piel cálida, y aunque sus músculos eran duros y potentes, su piel era seductoramente suave. Y olía bien, a una agradable y masculina combinación de sándalo y jabón.

Cuando él bajó la cabeza para besarle y mordisquearle el cuello, ella aprovechó para pasar los dedos por entre sus cabellos. Su pelo era abundante y fuerte, y le hacía cosquillas en el mentón.

-Ay, Peeta -suspiró-. Esto es absolutamente perfecto. No logro imaginarme nada mejor.

Creía que había deseado a una mujer antes. Creía que había necesitado a una mujer. Pero eso, eso trascendía el deseo y la necesidad. Era algo espiritual; estaba en su alma

Era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen, pensó, algo ceñudo. Había oído decir que dolía, que el hombre no podía hacer nada para evitar el dolor, pero seguro que si lo hacía con la mayor suavidad, a ella le sería menos doloroso.

La miró. Ella tenía la cara sonrosada y su respiración era rápida. Tenía los ojos velados, claramente estáticos de pasión.

* * *

Él la cubrió con una manta antes de que ella tuviera la posibilidad de azorarse por su desnudez. Sonrió al mismo tiempo de ruborizarse, porque no era mucho lo que se podía hacer para aliviarle el azoramiento. Y no era que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero una mujer no pierde la virginidad en un sofá sin sentir un poco de vergüenza. Eso sencillamente no es posible.

De todos modos, colocarle la manta fue un gesto considerado, aunque no sorprendente. Peeta era un hombre considerado.

Pero estaba claro que él no compartía su recato, pensó, porque no hizo ni amago de cubrirse cuando atravesó la sala para ir a recoger la ropa que arrojara de cualquier manera. Lo miró descaradamente mientras él se ponía las calzas. Él estaba erguido y orgulloso, y la sonrisa con que la obsequió cuando la sorprendió mirándola fue cálida y franca.

Dios santo, cómo amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó él.

-Muy bien. Estupendamente bien. -Sonrió tímida-. Espléndidamente.

Él recogió su camisa y metió un brazo.

-Enviaré a alguien a recoger tus cosas.

Ella pestañeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te preocupes, elegiré a uno que sea discreto. Sé que podría ser violento para ti ahora que conoces a mi familia.

Katniss se apretó la manta contra el cuerpo, deseando que su ropa no estuviera fuera de su alcance. Porque repentinamente se sintió avergonzada. Había hecho lo que siempre había jurado no hacer jamás, y ahora Peeta suponía que iba a ser su querida. ¿Y por qué no habría de suponerlo? Era una suposición muy natural.

-Por favor, no envíes a nadie -dijo con una débil vocecita.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Prefieres ir tú?

-Prefiero que mis cosas sigan donde están -dijo dulcemente. Era más fácil decirle eso que decirle que no se convertiría en su querida.

Una vez, podía perdonársela. Una vez, podía incluso ser un recuerdo entrañable. Pero una vida con un hombre que no era su marido, eso sí sabía que no lo podría hacer.

Se miró el vientre, rogando que no hubiera allí un hijo que nacería ilegítimo.

-¿Qué me has dicho? -le preguntó él, mirándole atentamente la cara.

-He dicho -ella, tragando saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- que no puedo ser tu querida.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a esto? -preguntó él entre dientes, agitando los brazos hacia ella.

-Lo llamo un error de juicio -repuso ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ah, ¿o sea que soy un error de juicio? -dijo él en un tono exageradamente agradable-. Qué bien. Creo que nunca antes he sido un error de juicio de nadie.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir.

-¿Sí? -Cogió una bota y se sentó en el brazo de un sillón a ponérsela-. Francamente, querida mía, ya no sé que quieres decir.

-No debería haber hecho esto.

Él giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla, la furia que despedían sus ojos reñida con la suavidad de su sonrisa.

-¿Ahora soy un «no debería»? Excelente. Incluso mejor que un error de juicio. Suena mucho más malvado, ¿no crees? Un error es simplemente una equivocación.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que trates esto de un modo tan repugnante.

Él ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando esas palabras.

-¿Eso he hecho? Yo creía actuar del modo más amistoso y comprensivo. Oye, ni gritos ni chillidos.

-Preferiría los gritos y chillidos a esto.

Él recogió el vestido y se lo lanzó, sin demasiada suavidad.

-Bueno, no siempre tenemos lo que preferimos, ¿verdad señorita Beckett? Yo puedo dar fe de eso.

Ella cogió el vestido y lo metió bajo la manta, con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de ponérselo sin retirar la manta.

-Será un estupendo truco si descubres la forma de hacerlo -le dijo él, mirándola con aire de superioridad.

Ella lo miró indignada.

-No te pediré que te disculpes de ese insulto.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio. Dudo de mi capacidad para encontrar las palabras.

-Por favor, no seas tan sarcástico.

-No estás en posición para pedirme nada -repuso él, con una sonrisa muy burlona.

-Peeta...

Él se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa groseramente impúdica.

-A no ser, claro, que me pidas que vuelva a acostarme contigo, lo que haría con mucho gusto.

Ella guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes cómo sienta el verse rechazado? -continuó él, dulcificando un tanto la expresión de sus ojos-. ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes rechazarme hasta que yo deje de intentarlo?

-No es que yo quiera...

-Vamos, déjate de esa vieja excusa. Está gastada. Si quisieras vivir conmigo, vivirías conmigo. Si te niegas es que no quieres.

-No lo comprendes -dijo ella en voz baja-. Tú siempre has estado en una posición en que puedes hacer lo que quieres. Algunos no tenemos ese lujo.

-Tonto de mí. Pensé que lo que te ofrecía era justamente ese lujo.

-El lujo de ser tu querida -dijo ella amargamente.

Él se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios.

-No harás nada que no hayas hecho ya.

Ella decidió pasar por alto el insulto. No era más de lo que se merecía. Se había acostado con él. ¿Por qué no iba a pensar él que sería su querida?

-Me dejé llevar -contesto al fin-. Cometí un error. Pero eso no significa que deba cometerlo otra vez.

-Puedo ofrecerte una vida mejor -dijo él en voz baja.

-No seré tu querida -repuso ella, negando con la cabeza-. No seré la querida de ningún hombre.

Él entreabrió los labios, anonadado al entender el sentido de sus palabras. La miró incrédulo.

-Katniss, sabes que no puedo casarme contigo.

-Claro que lo sé -espetó ella-. Soy una criada, no una idiota.

Peeta trató de ponerse en su piel por un momento. Sabía que ella deseaba respetabilidad, pero tenía que entender que él no podía dársela.

-Sería difícil para ti también si me casara contigo -dijo dulcemente-. No te aceptarían. La alta sociedad sabe ser cruel.

A Katniss se le escapó una risita hueca.

-Lo sé -dijo, sonriendo sin humor-. Puedes estar seguro de que lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Hazme un favor -interrumpió ella, desviando la cara para no continuar mirándolo-. Busca a alguien para casarte. Encuentra a una persona aceptable, que te haga feliz, y entonces déjame en paz.

Esas palabras dieron en el clavo. Repentinamente Peeta recordó a la dama del baile de máscaras. Ella era de su mundo, de su clase. Habría sido aceptable. Y mientras miraba a Katniss, que estaba acurrucada en el sofá tratando de no mirarlo, cayó en la cuenta de que ésa era la mujer que siempre había visto en su mente cuando pensaba en el futuro, cuando se imaginaba con una esposa e hijos.

Había pasado los dos años pasados con un ojo puesto en la puerta de cada salón en que se encontrara, siempre esperando que entrara su dama del vestido plateado. A veces se sentía tonto, incluso estúpido, pero nunca había logrado borrarla de sus pensamientos.

Tampoco había logrado librarse del sueño, de aquel en que se casaba con ella y vivían felices para siempre.

Era una fantasía tonta para un hombre de su reputación, dulzona y sensiblera, pero no había podido evitarla. Ése era el resultado de criarse en una familia numerosa y amorosa: quería tener una familia igual.

Pero la misteriosa mujer del baile había sido apenas algo más que un espejismo. Demonios, si ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. En cambio Katniss estaba allí.

No podía casarse con ella, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran vivir juntos. Eso significaría transigencia, principalmente por parte de ella, reconoció. Pero era posible. Y ciertamente serían más felices que si estuvieran separados.

-Katniss, sé que la situación no es ideal...

-No -interrumpió ella, en voz muy baja, apenas audible.

-Si quisieras escucharme...

-Por favor, no.

-Pero si no...

-¡Basta! -exclamó ella, elevando peligrosamente el volumen de su voz.

Tenía los hombros tan tensos que casi le tocaban las orejas, pero Peeta continuó de todos modos. La amaba; la necesitaba. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

-Katniss, sé que estarías de acuerdo si...

-¡No quiero tener un hijo ilegítimo! -gritó ella, poniéndose de pie y tratando de envolverse en la manta-. ¡No quiero! Te amo, pero no tanto como para eso. A nadie amo tanto.

-Bien podría ser ya demasiado tarde para eso -musitó él mirándole el vientre.

-Lo sé -repuso ella en voz baja-, y eso ya me está royendo por dentro.

-Los remordimientos suelen hacer eso.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos -dijo ella desviando la vista-. Ojalá pudiera. Sé que debería, pero no puedo.

Peeta se limitó a contemplarla. Deseaba entenderla, pero no lograba comprender cómo podía ser tan inflexible en su negativa a ser su querida y tener sus hijos y al mismo tiempo no lamentar haberse acostado con él.

¿Cómo podía decir que lo amaba? Eso le hacía aún más intenso el dolor.

-Si no hemos engendrado un hijo -continuó ella en voz baja-, me consideraré muy afortunada. Y no quiero volver a tentar a la suerte.

-No, sólo me tentarás a mí -dijo él, detestando la burla que detectó en su voz.

Ella hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se arrebujó más la manta, mirando sin ver un cuadro de la pared.

-Tendré un recuerdo que mimaré siempre. Y por eso, supongo, no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hicimos.

-No te calentará por la noche.

-No -concedió ella tristemente-, pero llenará mis sueños.

-Eres una cobarde. Una cobarde por no tratar de hacer realidad esos sueños.

Ella se giró a mirarlo.

-No, cobarde no -dijo, con la voz extraordinariamente serena dada la ferocidad con que la miraba él-. Lo que soy es una hija ilegítima, una bastarda, Y antes de que digas que no te importa, permíteme que te diga que a mí sí. Y a todos los demás les importa. No ha pasado un sólo día sin que se me recuerde de alguna manera la ilegitimidad de mi nacimiento.

-Katniss...

-Si tuviera una hija -continuó ella, con la voz algo quebrada-, ¿sabes cuánto la amaría? Más que a mi vida, más que a mi respiración, más que a nada. ¿Cómo podría hacer a una hija mía el daño que me han hecho a mí? ¿Cómo podría someterla al mismo tipo de sufrimiento?

-¿Rechazarías a tu hija?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces no sentiría el mismo tipo de sufrimiento -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Porque yo tampoco la rechazaría.

-No lo entiendes -dijo ella, acabando con un sollozo ahogado.

Él hizo como si no la hubiera oído.

-¿Tengo razón en suponer que a ti te rechazaron tus padres?

Ella sonrió irónica.

-No exactamente. Desentenderse sería una mejor definición.

-Katniss -dijo él corriendo a cogerla en sus brazos-, no tienes por qué repetir los errores de tus padres.

-Lo sé -repuso ella, sin rechazar el abrazo pero sin corresponderlo tampoco-. Y por eso no puedo ser tu querida. No quiero revivir la vida de mi madre.

-No la rev...

-Dicen que una persona inteligente es aquella que aprende de sus errores -interrumpió ella con voz enérgica, silenciándolo-. Pero una persona verdaderamente inteligente es aquella que aprende de los errores de los demás. -Se apartó de él y levantó la cara para mirarlo-. Me agrada pensar que soy una persona verdaderamente inteligente. Por favor, no me quites eso.

Él vio en sus ojos un dolor desesperado, casi palpable, que le golpeó el pecho y lo hizo retroceder un paso.

-Querría vestirme -dijo ella volviéndose hasta darle la espalda-. Creo que deberías salir.

Él le miró la espalda unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Podría besarte y tú...

-No lo harías -repuso ella sin mover un músculo-. Eso no está en ti.

-Lo está.

-Me besarías y luego te odiarías. Y eso sólo llevaría un segundo.

Sin decir otra palabra él salió, y dejó que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicara su salida.

Entonces Katniss, con las manos temblorosas, dejó caer la manta y se arrojó en el sofá, manchando para siempre la delicada tela con sus lágrimas.


	13. Una declaración inesperada

**Gracias a ****yami2012 por el review :D ni los Juegos del Hambre ni An Offer from a Gentleman me pertenece. El regreso de Annie y Finnick a esta historia. A un capítulo de descubrir el misterio de la dama del baile de máscaras **

_Estas dos últimas semanas han escaseado las posibilidades para las señoritas interesadas en el matrimonio y sus madres. Para empezar, no es abundante la cosecha de solteros esta temporada, puesto que dos de los mejores partidos de la temporada pasada, el duque de Ashbourne y el conde de Macclesfield, ya están engrilletados. _

_Para empeorar las cosas, han brillado por su ausencia los dos hermanos Mellark solteros (descontando a Rory, pues a sus dieciséis años no está en posición de acudir en auxilio de ninguna de las pobres damitas del mercado del matrimonio). Finnick, según se ha enterado esta cronista, está fuera de la ciudad, posiblemente en Gales o Escocia (aunque nadie parece saber a qué puede haber ido a Gales o Escocia a mitad de la temporada). La historia de Peeta es más desconcertante. Por lo visto está en Londres, pero evita todas las reuniones de la buena sociedad en favor de medios menos refinados. _

_Para ser fiel a la verdad, esta cronista no debería causar la impresión de que el señor Mellark ha pasado todas sus horas de vigilia en desenfrenado libertinaje. Si los informes son correctos, ha pasado estas dos semanas en sus aposentos de Brutton Street. _

_Puesto que no ha habido ningún rumor de que esté enfermo, esta cronista sólo puede suponer que finalmente ha llegado a la conclusión de que la temporada en Londres es absolutamente aburrida y no vale su tiempo. Hombre inteligente, sin duda. _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol_

_9 de junio de 1817._

Katniss ya llevaba dos semanas enteras sin ver a Peeta. No sabía si sentirse complacida, sorprendida o decepcionada.

No sabía nada esos días. La mitad del tiempo se sentía como si ni siquiera se conociera a sí misma.

Estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta al rechazar nuevamente la proposición de Peeta. Eso lo sabía en la cabeza, y aunque suspiraba por el hombre que amaba, lo sabía también en su corazón. Había sufrido demasiado a causa de su bastardía para arriesgarse a imponerle el mismo sufrimiento a un niño o niña, sobre todo si era hijo o hija de ella.

No, eso no era cierto. Se había arriesgado una vez. Y aunque lo intentara no podía lamentarlo; el recuerdo era preciosísimo. Pero eso no significaba que debiera volverlo a hacer.

Pero si estaba tan segura de que había hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Se sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera rompiendo perpetuamente. Cada día se le desgarraba un poco más, y cada día se decía que el dolor no podía empeorar, que su corazón ya había acabado de romperse, que ya estaba total y absolutamente roto, y sin embargo cada noche lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, añorando a Peeta.

Y cada día se sentía peor.

Se las había arreglado para ocultar sus emociones, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba distraída y más callada, y sabía que lady Mellark y sus hijas también lo habían notado. La miraban con expresiones preocupadas y le hablaban con extraordinaria amabilidad. Y vivían preguntándole por qué no iba a tomar el té con ellas.

Iba a toda prisa con su cesto de costura por el corredor en dirección a su habitación, donde la esperaba un montón de ropa para arreglar, cuando la vio la señora Mellark.

-¡Katniss! ¡Estás ahí!

Se detuvo y logró sonreír al hacerle la venia de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, lady Mellark.

-Buenas tardes, Katniss. Te he estado buscando por toda la casa.

Ella la miró sin expresión. Al parecer, últimamente lo hacía muchísimo. No era capaz de centrar la atención en nada.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Quería preguntarte por qué no has ido a tomar el té con nosotras en toda la semana. Sabes que siempre estás invitada cuando estamos en familia.

Katniss sintió subir el calor a las mejillas. Había evitado la hora del té porque le resultaba muy difícil estar en la misma habitación con todas las Mellark al mismo tiempo y no pensar en Peeta; todas se le parecían mucho. Además, siempre que estaban juntas se comportaban como una familia. Eso la hacía pensar en todo lo que no tenía ella, le recordaba lo que nunca había tenido: una familia propia. Alguien a quien amar, alguien que la amara, todo dentro de la respetabilidad del matrimonio.

Sabía que había mujeres capaces de cambiar la respetabilidad por la pasión y el amor. Una gran parte de ella deseaba ser una de esas mujeres. Pero no lo era. El amor no era capaz de vencerlo todo, al menos en su caso.

-He estado muy ocupada -dijo finalmente.

Lady Mellark se limitó a sonreírle, con una leve sonrisa vagamente interrogante, imponiendo un silencio que la obligaba a decir algo más.

-Con los remiendos -añadió.

-Qué terrible para ti. No sabía que habíamos hecho tantos agujeros en las medias.

-¡Noo, no es eso! -se apresuró a decir ella, arrepintiéndose al instante; había dejado escapar la excusa-. Tengo que remendar cosas mías también -improvisó

Tragó saliva al comprender tardíamente su error. Lady Mellark sabía muy bien que no tenía ropa fuera de la que ella misma le había regalado. Y que toda esa ropa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Además, era de muy mal gusto que ella arreglara su ropa durante el día, cuando su deber era atender a las niñas. Lady Mellark era una señora comprensiva; probablemente no le importaría, pero eso iba contra su propio código ético. Le habían dado un trabajo, uno bueno, y aunque entrañara desgarrarse el corazón día tras día, ella se enorgullecía de su trabajo.

-Comprendo -dijo lady Mellark, con esa enigmática sonrisa todavía en la cara-. Ciertamente podrías llevar ese trabajo al té.

-Ah, pero eso ni lo soñaría.

-Pero acabo de decirte que puedes.

Y a juzgar por el tono de su voz, Katniss comprendió que lo que quería decir era que «debía».

-Desde luego -musitó, y la siguió a la sala de estar de arriba.

Estaban todas las niñas ahí, en sus lugares habituales, riñendo, sonriendo y embromándose (aunque, afortunadamente, no arrojándose panecillos). También estaba la hija mayor, Johanna, la duquesa de Hasting, con su hija menor, Caroline, en brazos.

-¡Katniss! -exclamó Primrose sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Pensé que estarías enferma.

-Pero si me viste esta mañana cuando te peiné.

-Sí, pero estabas muy rara.

Katniss no encontró ninguna respuesta adecuada a eso, porque si que había estado rara; no podía contradecir la verdad. Por lo tanto, simplemente tomó asiento, y asintió cuando Francesca le ofreció una taza de té.

-Annie Cresta dijo que vendría hoy -dijo Clove a su madre cuando Katniss estaba tomando su primer sorbo.

Katniss no conocía personalmente a Annie, pero lady Capitol escribía con frecuencia acerca de ella. También sabía que era íntima amiga de Clove.

-¿Alguien se ha fijado que hace tiempo que Peeta no viene a vernos? -preguntó Primrose.

Katniss se pinchó el dedo, pero logró contener la exclamación de dolor.

-Tampoco ha ido a vernos a Marvel y a mí -dijo Johanna.

-Bueno, me prometió que me ayudaría en aritmética -gruñó Primrose-, y ha faltado a su palabra.

-Seguro que no se ha acordado -intervino lady Mellark diplomáticamente -. Tal vez si le enviaras una nota.

-O simplemente le golpearas la puerta -dijo Cressida, alzando ligeramente las cejas como extrañada de que no vieran lo evidente-. No vive tan lejos.

-Soy una mujer soltera -bufó Primrose-. No puedo visitar a un soltero en su casa.

Katniss tosió.

-Sólo tienes catorce años -dijo Cressida, desdeñosa.

-¡De todas maneras!

-Deberías pedirle ayuda a Marvvel -sugirió Johanna-. Es mucho mejor para los números que Peeta.

-¿Sabes?, tiene razón -dijo Primrose mirando a su madre, después de lanzar una mirada furiosa a Cressida-. Lo siento por Peeta, ya no me es de ninguna utilidad.

Todas se echaron a reír, porque sabían que era una broma. Todas a excepción de Katniss, que creía que ya no sabía reír.

-Ahora en serio -continuó Primrose-, ¿para qué es bueno? Marvel es mejor para los números y Gale sabe más historia. Finnick es más divertido, claro, y...

-Arte -interrumpió Katniss en tono áspero, irritada porque la familia de Peeta no veía su individualidad ni sus puntos fuertes.

-¿Qué has dicho? -le preguntó Primrose, mirándola sorprendida.

-Es bueno para el arte -repitió Katniss-. Bastante mejor que nosotras me imagino. Eso atrajo la atención de todas, porque si bien Katniss las había dejado ver su ingenio naturalmente agudo, normalmente hablaba con voz suave y jamás había dicho una palabra en tono duro a ninguna de ellas.

-No sabía que dibujaba -dijo Johanna, con tranquilo interés-. ¿O pinta?

Katniss la miró. De las mujeres Mellark era la que menos conocía, pero habría sido imposible no ver la expresión de aguda inteligencia en sus ojos. Johanna sentía curiosidad por el talento oculto de su hermano, le extrañaba su ignorancia al respecto y, principalmente, deseaba saber cómo era que ella sí lo sabía. En menos de un segundo, Katniss vio todo eso en los ojos de la joven duquesa. Y en menos de un segundo comprendió que había cometido un error. Si Peeta no había dicho nada a su familia sobre su arte, no le correspondía a ella decirlo.

-Dibuja -dijo finalmente, en un tono que esperaba fuera lo bastante seco para impedir más preguntas.

Y lo consiguió. Nadie dijo una palabra, aunque cinco pares de ojos continuaron mirándole atentamente la cara.

-Hace dibujos -musitó.

Miró las caras, una a una. Clove estaba pestañeando rápidamente. Lady Mellark no pestañeaba en absoluto.

-Dibuja muy bien -continuó, dándose de patadas mentalmente mientras hablaba.

Había algo en el silencio de las Mellark que la impulsaba a llenar el vacío.

Finalmente, cuando el momento de silencio más largo entre ellas llenó el espacio de un segundo, lady Mellark se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Me encantaría ver uno de sus dibujos. -Se llevó la servilleta a los labios, aunque no había tomado ni un sólo sorbo de té que él quiera enseñármelo, lógicamente.

Katniss se levantó.

-Creo que debo irme.

Los ojos de lady Mellark la clavaron donde estaba.

-Quédate, por favor -le dijo con una voz que era terciopelo sobre acero.

Katniss volvió a sentarse.

-¡Creo que oigo a Annie! -exclamó Clove levantándose de un salto.

-No la has oído -dijo Primrose.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-No lo sé, pero...

Apareció el mayordomo en la puerta.

-La señorita Annie Cresta -entonó.

Clove miró a Primrose con los ojos agrandados como diciendo «¿Lo ves?».

-¿Es mal momento? -preguntó Annie.

-No -contestó Johanna, con una leve sonrisa vagamente divertida-, sólo uno extraño.

-Ah. Bueno, supongo que podría volver después.

-De eso ni hablar -dijo lady Mellark-. Haz el favor de sentarte a tomar té.

Katniss observó a la joven mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, al lado de Cressida. Annie no era una ninguna refinada beldad, pero sí muy atractiva a su nada complicada manera. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y las mejillas ligeramente espolvoreadas con pecas. Qué lástima que la pobre muchacha no pudiera convencer a su madre para que la dejara usar el color azul.

Pero mientras observaba disimuladamente a Annie se dio cuenta de que ésta la estaba examinando sin mucho disimulo.

-¿Nos hemos visto? -le preguntó Annie de pronto.

A Annie la asaltó una horrorosa sensación, que le pareció premonitoria, o tal vez de algo... conocido, ya visto.

-Creo que no -se apresuró a contestar.

Annie continuó mirándola sin pestañear.

-¿Está segura?

-Bueno, eh... no veo cómo podríamos habernos conocido.

Annie hizo una corta espiración y agitó la cabeza, como para limpiarla de telarañas.

-Sin duda tiene razón. Pero hay algo en usted que me resulta conocido.

-Katniss es nuestra nueva doncella -intervino Primrose como si eso lo explicara todo-. Normalmente viene a tomar el té con nosotras cuando estamos en familia.

Katniss observó a Annie mientras respondía algo, y repentinamente recordó. ¡Sí que había visto a Annie antes! Fue en el baile de máscaras, tal vez no más de diez segundos antes de conocer a Peeta.

Acababa de entrar en el salón, y los jóvenes que se apresuraron a rodearla todavía iban caminando hacia ella. Annie estaba allí, vestida con un atuendo verde bastante raro y un curioso sombrero; y no llevaba antifaz. Ella estaba mirándola, tratando de determinar de qué iba disfrazada, cuando un joven chocó con Annie y ésta casi cayó al suelo. Ella alargó la mano y la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Y sólo había alcanzado a decirle algo así como «Ya está» cuando la rodearon más jóvenes y las separaron.

Entonces apareció Peeta y ella sólo tuvo ojos para él. Hasta ese momento había olvidado a Annie, y la abominable manera como la trataron los jóvenes caballeros.

Y era evidente que la ocasión había quedado enterrada en la memoria de Annie también.

-Sin duda debo de estar equivocada -dijo Annie cogiendo la taza que le ofrecía Cressida-. No es su cara, exactamente, sino más bien su manera de estar, si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

Katniss decidió que era necesaria una intervención persuasiva, de modo que se puso su mejor sonrisa social y dijo:

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, puesto que estoy segura de que las damas con que se relaciona son verdaderamente elegantes y amables.

Pero en el instante en que cerró la boca comprendió que se había excedido. Cressida la estaba mirando como si le hubieran brotado cuernos, y se curvaron las comisuras de la boca de lady Mellark cuando dijo:

-Vaya, Katniss, juro que ésa es la frase más larga que has dicho en dos semanas.

Katniss se llevó la taza a los labios para ocultar un poco la cara.

¿Es usted...? -comenzó Annie, pero dejó sin terminar la pregunta-. Nada, no importa.

Pero cuando Katniss la miró, Annie seguía mirándola con una expresión de lo más perpleja. De pronto abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla para decir:

-Sé que la conozco.

-Y seguro que tiene razón -dijo Clove, sonriendo satisfecha-. Annie jamás olvida una cara.

Katniss palideció.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó lady Mellark, inclinándose-. Estás muy pálida.

-Creo que algo me sentó mal -se apresuró a mentir Katniss, poniéndose la mano en el estómago, para dar más veracidad a sus palabras-. Tal vez la leche estaba cortada.

-Ay, Dios -exclamó Johanna, ceñuda, mirando a su bebé-. Le di un poco a Caroline.

-A mí me pareció buena -terció Primrose.

-Podría ser algo que comí esta mañana -dijo Katniss, para que Johanna no se preocupara-. De todos modos, creo que me iré a echar un rato. -Se levantó y dio un paso hacia la puerta-. Si le parece bien, lady Mellark.

-Por supuesto. Espero que te mejores pronto.

-Seguro que sí -repuso Katniss , sinceramente. Ya se sentía mejor, tan pronto como salió de la línea de visión de Annie Cresta.

-Te iré a buscar cuando lleguen mis primos -le dijo Primrose.

-Si te sientes mejor -añadió lady Mellark.

Katniss asintió y se apresuró a salir, pero en el instante en que salía alcanzó a ver a Annie observándola con una expresión tan atenta que la sobrecogió una horrorosa sensación de miedo.

Peeta estaba de mal humor desde hacía dos semanas. Y ese malhumor estaba a punto de empeorarle, pensó, caminando lentamente hacia la casa de su madre. Había evitado ir a la casa porque no quería ver a Katniss; no quería ver a su madre, la que advertiría su mal humor y le haría preguntas; no quería ver a Clove, la que advertiría el interés de su madre y también intentaría interrogarlo; no quería ver a...

Demonios, no quería ver a nadie. Y dada la forma como había estado machacando las cabezas de sus criados de palabra, eso sí, (aunque de tanto en tanto con los puños en sus sueños), el resto del mundo haría bien en no querer verlo tampoco.

Pero quiso su suerte que en el instante en que ponía el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata, oyó gritar su nombre, y al girarse, vio a sus dos hermanos adultos caminando hacia él por la acera.

Se le escapó un gemido. Nadie lo conocía mejor que Gale y Finnick, y no había la más mínima posibilidad de que éstos no advirtieran ni comentaran algo como un corazón roto.

-Hace siglos que no te veo -dijo Gale-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Por aquí y por allá. En casa, principalmente. ¿Y tú dónde has estado? -preguntó a Finnick.

-En Gales.

-¿En Gales? ¿Y eso?

-Me apetecía -repuso Finnick, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca había estado allí.

-La mayoría de las personas necesitarían un motivo algo más irresistible para marcharse a mitad de la temporada -comentó Peeta.

-Yo no.

Peeta lo miró fijamente. Anthony lo miró fijamente.

-Bueno, muy bien -dijo Finnicl enfurruñado-. Necesitaba alejarme. Madre ha iniciado conmigo ese cochino asunto del matrimonio.

-¿Cochino asunto del matrimonio? -repitió Anthony, sonriendo divertido-. Te aseguro que la desfloración de la propia esposa no tiene nada de cochino.

Peeta mantuvo la expresión escrupulosamente impasible. Había encontrado una mancha de sangre en su sofá después de que le hiciera el amor a Katniss. Le había puesto un cojín encima, esperando que cuando alguno de los criados la viera, hubiera olvidado que había estado con una mujer allí. Le hacía ilusión creer que nadie del personal había estado escuchando en la puerta ni cotilleando, pero la propia Katniss le contó una vez que por lo general los sirvientes sabían todo lo que ocurría en una casa, y él tendía a pensar que tenía razón en eso.

Pero si se ruborizó, y sí que sintió acaloradas las mejillas, ninguno de sus hermanos lo notó, porque no dijeron nada, y si había algo en la vida tan cierto como, digamos, que el sol sale por el este, era que un Mellark jamás desaprovechaba la oportunidad de embromar y atormentar a otro Mellark.

-No para de hablarme de Annie Cresta -refunfuñó Finnick-. Conozco a la muchacha desde que los dos llevábamos pantalones cortos, eh, desde que yo llevaba pantalones cortos al menos. Ella llevaba... -Frunció más el entrecejo porque sus dos hermanos se estaban riendo-. Llevaba lo que fuera que usan las niñas.

-¿Vestidos? -suplió Gale, generosamente.

-¿Faldas? -sugirió Peeta.

-De lo que se trata -interrumpió Finnick enérgicamente-, es de que la conozco de toda la vida y les puedo asegurar que no es probable que me enamore de ella.

-Se casarán antes del año -dijo Gale a Peeta.

-¡Gale! -bramó Finnick, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez dentro de dos -dijo Peeta-. Es joven aún.

-A diferencia de ti -replicó Finnick-. ¿Por qué madre me asedia a mí, digo yo? Buen Dios, tú tienes treinta y uno.

-¡Treinta!

-De todas maneras, lo lógico sería que tú te llevaras la mayor parte del asedio.

Peeta frunció el ceño. Desde hacía un tiempo su madre había estado atípicamente reservada en sus opiniones sobre él y el matrimonio y sobre por qué debía casarse y pronto. Claro que esas últimas semanas él había evitado la casa de su madre como a la peste, pero incluso antes de eso ella no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre el tema.

Era de lo más extraño.

-En todo caso -estaba gruñendo Finnick-, no me voy a casar pronto, y ciertamente no me voy a casar con Annie Cresta.

-¡Ah!

Era un «ah» femenino, y sin siquiera mirar, Peeta comprendió que estaba a punto de experimentar uno de los momentos más violentos de su vida. Atemorizado, levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Annie Cresta , enmarcada a la perfección por dicha puerta abierta, sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, sus ojos llenos de pena.

Y en ese momento él comprendió lo que tal vez había sido demasiado estúpido (y estúpidamente masculino) para ver: Annie Cresta estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Fiinck se aclaró la garganta.

-Annie -dijo, con una vocecita chillona, como si hubiera retrocedido diez años y estuviera en plena pubertad-, eh..., me alegra verte.

Miró a sus hermanos, esperando que lo salvaran diciendo algo, pero los dos habían decidido no intervenir. Peeta hizo un gesto de dolor para sus adentros. Ése era uno de esos momentos que sencillamente no se podían salvar.

-No sabía que estabas ahí -continuó Finnick, titubeante.

-Eso es evidente -repuso Annie, pero sin mucha energía.

Finnick tragó saliva.

-¿Viniste a ver a Clove?

-Me invitaron -asintió ella.

-¡Claro que te invitaron! -se apresuró a decir él-. ¡Claro que te invitaron! Eres una fabulosa amiga de la familia.

Silencio. Horrible, incómodo silencio.

-Como si fueras a venir sin invitación -masculló Finnick.

Annie no dijo nada. Trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente, cuando Peeta pensó que la muchacha iba a pasar veloz junto a ellos y echar a correr calle abajo, ella miró a Finnick y dijo:

-Nunca te he pedido que te cases conmigo.

Las mejillas de Finnick se tiñeron de un rojo más subido que el que Peeta hubiera imaginado posible. Abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido.

Ésa era la primera vez, y posiblemente sería la única, que Peeta veía a su hermano menor sin saber qué decir.

-Y nunca... -continuó Annie, tragando saliva al cortársele la voz-. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que deseara que me lo pidieras.

-Annie -logró decir Finnick al fin-. Perdona, lo siento mucho.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

-Sí que lo hay -insistió él-. Herí tus sentimientos y...

-No sabías que yo estaba aquí.

-De todos modos...

-No te vas a casar conmigo -dijo ella, con voz hueca-. No hay nada malo en eso. Yo no me voy a casar con tu hermano Peeta.

Peeta había estado tratando de no mirar, pero al oír eso se irguió, atento.

-A él no le hiero los sentimientos cuando declaro que no me voy a casar con él. -Annie giró la cabeza hacia Peeta y fijó sus ojos castaños en él-. ¿Verdad, señor Mellark?

-Claro que no -se apresuró a contestar él.

-Todo arreglado entonces -dijo ella entre dientes-. No se ha herido ningún sentimiento. Y ahora, si me disculpan, caballeros, tendría que irme a casa.

Peeta, Gale y Finnick se apartaron cual aguas del Mar Rojo al bajar ella la escalinata.

-¿No te acompaña una doncella? -le preguntó Finnick.

-Vivo sólo a la vuelta de la esquina -contestó ella.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Yo te acompañaré -dijo Annie tranquilamente.

-Eso no es necesario, milord, de verdad.

-Dame ese gusto -dijo él.

Ella asintió y los dos echaron a andar calle abajo.

Peeta y Finnick se quedaron mirándolos alejarse, en silencio, durante treinta segundos enteros. Después Peeta se giró hacia su hermano y le dijo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-¡No sabía que estaba ahí!

-Es evidente -se burló Peeta.

-No te burles. Me siento fatal.

-Como debe ser.

-¿Ah, y tú nunca has herido los sentimientos de una mujer sin darte cuenta?

El tono de Finnick era defensivo, y tanto que Peeta comprendió que se sentía como un ignorante.

Lo salvó de contestar la aparición de su madre en lo alto de la escalinata, enmarcada en la puerta más o menos igual que había estado Annie hacía unos instantes.

-¿Aún no ha llegado su hermano? -preguntó Effie.

-Fue a acompañar a la señorita Cresta a su casa -contestó Peeta, haciendo un gesto hacia la esquina.

-Ah, bueno. Qué atento. Quería... ¿adónde vas Finnick?

-Necesito beber algo -repuso Finnick, deteniéndose brevemente pero sin volver la cabeza.

-Es un poco temprano para...

Peeta la interrumpió colocándole una mano en el brazo.

-Déjalo.

Ella abrió la boca, como para protestar, pero cambió de opinión y se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

-Quería reunir a toda la familia para hacer un anuncio -suspiró-, pero supongo que eso puede esperar. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me acompañas a un té?

Peeta miró hacia el reloj del vestíbulo.

-¿No es un poco tarde para el té?

-Sáltate el té entonces -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Simplemente buscaba un pretexto para hablar contigo.

Peeta logró hacer una débil sonrisa. No estaba de humor para conversar con su madre. Para ser franco, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, hecho que podían atestiguar todas las personas con que se había cruzado ese último tiempo.

-No es nada serio -lo tranquilizó Effie-. Cielos, tienes una cara como si te estuvieras preparando para ir a la horca.

Habría sido grosero decir que así era exactamente como se sentía, de modo que simplemente se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, eso es una agradable sorpresa -dijo ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-. Ahora, ven conmigo -añadió, indicando con un gesto la sala de estar de abajo-. Hay una persona de la que quiero hablarte.

-¡Madre!

-Simplemente escúchame. Es una muchacha encantadora...

Matrimonio, desde luego.


	14. Adiós a las máscaras

**Ni los Juegos del Hambre y An Offer from a Gentleman me pertenecen, :D yami2012 acá el capítulo, las máscaras han caído.**

_La señorita Delly Coin (la hijastra menor del difunto conde de Penwood) no es tema frecuente en esta columna (como tampoco es, lamenta decir esta cronista, objeto frecuente de atención en las funciones sociales), pero una no pudo dejar de observar que su comportamiento fue muy extraño en la velada musical que ofreció su madre la noche del martes. Insistió en sentarse junto a la ventana y durante toda la actuación no hizo otra cosa que mirar hacia la calle, como si buscara algo, ¿o a alguien tal vez? _

_Revista de Sociedad de Lady Capitol, _

_11 de junio de 1817. _

Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Peeta estaba repantigado en el sillón con los ojos vidriosos. De tanto en tanto tenía que hacerse una revisión para asegurarse de que no le colgaba la mandíbula.

Así de aburrida era la conversación de su madre.

La damita de la que quería hablarle había resultado ser siete damitas, cada una de las cuales, le aseguraba, era mejor que la anterior.

Pensó que se iba a volver loco. Ahí mismo en la sala de estar de su madre se iba a volver loco furioso. De repente saltaría del sillón y se arrojaría al suelo, frenético, agitando brazos y piernas, echando espuma por la boca, y...

-Peeta, ¿me estás escuchando siquiera?

Él alzó la vista y pestañeó. Maldición, tendría que centrar la atención en la lista de posibles novias que le tenía su madre. La perspectiva de perder la cordura era infinitamente más atractiva.

-Te estaba hablando de Mary Edgeware -dijo Effie, con expresión más divertida que frustrada.

Al instante lo asaltó la desconfianza. Cuando se trataba del tema de arrastrar a sus hijos al altar, su madre jamás tenía expresión divertida.

-¿Mary cuánto?

-Edge... bah, dejémoslo. Ya veo que no puedo competir con lo que sea que te atormenta en este momento.

-Madre...

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos curiosos y tal vez algo sorprendidos.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando conociste a padre...

-Ocurrió en un instante -dijo ella dulcemente, como si hubiera sabido lo que él le iba a preguntar.

-¿O sea que supiste al instante que era él?

Ella sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión lejana, nebulosa.

-Uy, yo no lo habría admitido, al menos no inmediatamente. Me creía una muchacha práctica. Siempre me había mofado de la idea del amor a primera vista.

Se quedó callada y Peeta comprendió que ya no estaba en la sala con él sino en un baile de años atrás, conociendo a su padre. Pasado un rato, cuando él ya creía que ella había olvidado la pregunta, ella lo miró y dijo:

-Pero lo supe.

-¿En el momento en que lo viste por primera vez?

-Bueno, la primera vez que hablamos, por lo menos.

Cogió el pañuelo que él le tendía y se lo pasó por los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente, como avergonzada de sus lágrimas.

Peeta sintió formarse un bulto en la garganta y desvió la cara, no fuera que ella viera que tenía los ojos empañados. ¿Lloraría alguien por él después de diez años de haber muerto? Inspiraba humildad estar en presencia del verdadero amor, pensó, y de pronto se sintió condenadamente envidioso de sus propios padres.

Ellos encontraron el amor y tuvieron la sensatez de reconocerlo y mimarlo. Pocas personas eran tan afortunadas.

-Había un algo en su voz tremendamente tranquilizador, muy cálido -continuó Effie-. Cuando hablaba, uno tenía la sensación de que era la única persona presente en la habitación.

-Lo recuerdo -dijo él, con una sonrisa cálida, nostálgica-. Toda una proeza ser capaz de hacer eso, con ocho hijos.

Effie tragó saliva como para ahogar un sollozo y dijo, con la voz nuevamente enérgica:

-Sí, bueno, no llegó a conocer a Primrose, así que digamos que sólo eran siete.

-De todas maneras...

-De todas maneras -asintió ella.

Peeta se inclinó a darle una palmadita en la mano. No supo por qué lo hizo; no había planeado hacerlo. Simplemente le pareció que era lo adecuado.

-Sí, bueno -dijo ella, dándole un suave apretón en la mano y volviendo a ponerla en su falda-. ¿Has preguntado por tu padre por algún motivo especial?

-No -mintió él-. Al menos no... Bueno...

Ella esperó pacientemente, con esa expresión apaciblemente expectante que hacía imposible ocultarle los sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa cuando uno se enamora de una persona inadecuada?

-Una persona inadecuada -repitió ella.

Peeta asintió, ya lamentando angustiosamente sus palabras. No debería haberle dicho nada a su madre, y sin embargo...

Suspiró. Su madre siempre había sido extraordinaria para escuchar. Y pese a todos sus fastidiosos métodos casamenteros, realmente estaba más cualificada que cualquiera de las personas que él conocía para dar consejos en asuntos del corazón.

Cuando Effie habló, daba la impresión de estar eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una persona inadecuada?

-Alguien... -lo pensó un momento-. Una persona con la que probablemente no debería casarse alguien como yo.

-¿Tal vez una persona que no es de nuestra clase social?

-Una persona así -contestó él, con los ojos clavados en un cuadro de la pared.

-Comprendo. Bueno... -arrugó un pelín la frente y continuó-: Supongo que dependería de a qué distancia está esta persona de nuestra clase social.

-Lejos.

-¿Un poco lejos o muy lejos?

Peeta estaba convencido de que ningún hombre de su edad y reputación había tenido jamás una conversación así con su madre, pero contestó:

- Muchísimo.

-Comprendo. Bueno, yo diría... -Se mordió el labio inferior y estuvo así un momento-: Yo diría... -repitió en tono ligeramente más enérgico aunque nada enérgico si se midiera en términos absolutos -. Yo diría -repitió por tercera vez-, que te quiero muchísimo y te apoyaría en todo. -Se aclaró la garganta-. Si es que estamos hablando de ti.

No servía de nada negarlo, de modo que Peeta asintió.

-Pero -continuó Effie-, te recomendaría pensarlo bien. El amor es ciertamente el elemento más importante en cualquier unión, pero las influencias externas pueden crear tensiones en el matrimonio. Si te casas con una mujer de, digamos -se aclaró la garganta-, de la clase servil, serás objeto de mucho cotilleo y no poco ostracismo. Y eso será difícil de soportar para uno como tú.

-¿Uno como yo? -preguntó él, erizado.

-Tienes que saber que no ha sido mi intención insultarte. Pero tú y tus hermanos lleváis vidas encantadas. Sois hermosos, inteligentes, atractivos. Caen bien a todo el mundo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. -Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era melancólica, ligeramente triste-. No es fácil ser la fea del baile.

Repentinamente Peeta comprendió por qué su madre siempre lo obligaba a bailar con muchachas como Annie Cresta.

Con aquellas que estaban en las orillas del salón, aquellas que siempre fingían que no deseaban bailar.

Ella había sido poco atractiva.

Era difícil imaginarse eso. Su madre era tremendamente popular, siempre sonriente, y tenía montones de amistades. Y si él había oído correctamente la historia, su padre había estado considerado el mejor partido de la temporada.

-Sólo tú podrás tomar esta decisión -continuó Effie, volviéndolo al presente-, y me temo que no será fácil.

Él miró por la ventana, otorgando con su silencio.

-Pero -añadió ella-, si decidieras unir tu vida a la de una mujer que no es de nuestra clase, yo ciertamente te apoyaré de todas las maneras posibles.

Peeta giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla. Pocas mujeres de la alta sociedad dirían eso a sus hijos.

-Eres mi hijo -dijo ella simplemente-. Daría mi vida por ti.

Él abrió la boca para hablar pero comprobó, sorprendido, que no podía hacer ni un sonido.

-Ciertamente no te desterraré por casarte con una persona inadecuada.

-Gracias -dijo él. Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Effie exhaló un suspiro, lo bastante fuerte para atraer toda su atención. Se veía cansada, melancólica.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí tu padre -dijo.

-No dices eso muy a menudo.

-Siempre deseo que tu padre estuviera aquí. -Cerró los ojos un breve momento-. Siempre.

Y entonces Peeta lo vio todo claro. Al mirar la cara de su madre, al caer en la cuenta por fin, no, al «entender» por fin, la profundidad del amor entre sus padres, se le aclaró todo.

Amor. Amaba a Katniss. Eso era lo único que debía importar.

Había creído que amaba a la mujer del baile de máscaras; había creído que deseaba casarse con ella. Pero en ese momento comprendía que eso sólo había sido un sueño, una fantasía fugaz con una mujer a la que apenas conocía.

En cambio Katniss era...

Katniss era Katniss. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Katniss no era una gran creyente en el destino ni en las fatalidades, pero cuando llevaba una hora con Nicholas, Elizabeth, John y Alice Wentworth, los primos pequeños del clan Mellark, ya comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había una razón que explicara por qué nunca había logrado obtener un puesto de institutriz.

Estaba agotada.

No, pensó, con más de un poco de desesperación. La palabra agotamiento no era una definición adecuada para el estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos. Agotamiento no llegaba a captar el ribete de locura que había producido en su mente ese cuarteto.

-No, no y no, ésa es mi muñeca -le estaba diciendo Elizabeth a Alice.

-¡Es mía! -replicó Alice.

-¡No es tuya!

-¡Es mía!

-Yo arreglaré esto -gritó Nicholas, acercándoseles con las manos en las caderas.

Katniss emitió un gemido. Tenía la clara impresión de que no era nada conveniente dejar resolver la pelea a un niño de diez años, que daba la casualidad se creía pirata.

-Ninguna de las dos va a querer la muñeca -dijo Nicholas con un astuto destello en los ojos -si yo le corto la...

-No le cortarás la cabeza, Nicholas Wentworth -intervino Katniss.

-Pero es que así dejarán de...

-No -dijo Katniss enérgicamente.

Él la miró un momento, como evaluando su resolución de impedírselo, y luego se alejó gruñendo.

-Creo que necesitamos otro juego -le susurró Primrose a Katniss.

-Sí que necesitamos otro juego -convino Katniss.

-¡Suelta mi soldado! -chilló John-. ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo!

-Jamás tendré hijos -declaró Primrose-. De hecho, jamás me casaré.

Katniss se abstuvo de decirle que cuando se casara y tuviera hijos tendría una flotilla de niñeras que la ayudarían en su crianza y cuidado.

Primrose hizo un gesto de dolor al ver a John tirándole el pelo a Alice, y tragó saliva disgustada cuando Alice le enterró el puño en el estómago a John.

-La situación se está poniendo desesperada -susurró a Katniss.

-¡La gallina ciega! -exclamó Katniss-. ¿Qué les parece a todos? ¿Jugamos a la gallina ciega?

Alice y John asintieron entusiasmados. Elizabeth lo pensó un momento y al final dijo, de mala gana:

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y qué dices tú, Nicholas? -preguntó Katniss al último dudoso.

Él se tomó otro momento.

-Podría ser divertido -contestó al fin, aterrando a Katniss con un diabólico destello en los ojos.

-Excelente -dijo Katniss, tratando de que no se notara su recelo.

-Pero tú tienes que ser la gallina ciega -añadió él.

Katniss abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento los otros tres niños comenzaron a saltar y gritar encantados. Y su destino quedó sellado cuando Primrose la miró con una astuta sonrisa y le dijo:

-Vamos, tienes que ser tú.

Puesto que era inútil protestar, Katniss exhaló un largo suspiro, bien exagerado, para divertir a los niños, y se giró, para que Primrose le vendara los ojos.

-¿Ves algo? -le preguntó Nicholas.

-No -mintió Katniss.

-Ve -dijo él a Primrose haciendo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Átale un segundo pañuelo -dijo el niño-. Ése es demasiado transparente.

-Qué indignidad -masculló Katniss, pero agachó un poco la cabeza para que Primrose le atara otro pañuelo.

-¡Ahora sí que está ciega! - gritó John a todo pulmón. Katniss los obsequió a todos con una empalagosa sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces -dijo Nicholas, que había tomado el mando-. Espera diez segundos para que ocupemos nuestros lugares.

Katniss asintió y reprimió un mal gesto al oír el ruido de un choque.

-¡Procuren no romper nada! -grito, como si eso fuera a influir en un sobreexcitado niño de seis años.

-¿Listos? -preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. Eso significaba sí.

-¡Gallina ciega! -gritó.

-¡Píllame! -gritaron cinco voces al unísono.

Katniss frunció el ceño, calculando. Una de las niñas estaba detrás del sofá. Dio unos pasos a tientas a la derecha.

-¡Gallina ciega!

- ¡Píllame!

A eso siguieron, lógicamente, unos cuantos chillidos y risitas.

-¡Gallina, ay!

Más gritos y carcajadas. Katniss gruñó y se agachó a frotarse la pantorrilla.

-¡Gallina ciega! -gritó con mucho menos entusiasmo.

-¡Píllame!

-¡Píllame!

-¡Píllame!

-¡Píllame!

-Eres toda mía, Alice -musitó en voz baja, decidiendo ir a por la más pequeña y, presumiblemente, la más débil del grupo-. Toda mía.

Peeta casi logró escapar sin ser visto. Después de que saliera su madre de la sala de estar, él se bebió una muy necesitada copa de coñac y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando lo sorprendió Clove y lo informó de que de ninguna manera podía marcharse todavía, que su madre había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de reunir a todos sus hijos en un lugar porque Johanna tenía que hacer un importantísimo anuncio.

-¿Embarazada otra vez? -preguntó él.

-Finge sorpresa. Se supone que no lo sabes.

-No voy a fingir nada. Me voy.

De un salto ella le dio alcance y le cogió la manga.

-No puedes.

Peeta exhaló un largo suspiro y trató de quitarle la mano del brazo, pero ella tenía bien cogida la camisa.

-Voy a levantar un pie -dijo él en tono de lo más tedioso- y dar un paso. Después levantaré el otro pie...

-Le prometiste a Primrose que la ayudarías en aritmética -soltó Clove- y no te ha visto el pelo en dos semanas.

-Como si fuera a suspender en un colegio -masculló Peeta.

-¡Peeta, qué terrible lo que has dicho!

-Lo sé -gimió él, con la esperanza de ahorrarse un sermón.

-Que a las mujeres no se nos permita estudiar en colegios como Eton o Cambridge no significa que nuestra educación no sea importante -despotricó Clove, como si no hubiera oído su débil «lo sé»-. Además…

Peeta se desmoronó contra la pared.

-…soy de la opinión de que el motivo de que no se nos permita el acceso a colegios es que si nos lo permitieran, ¡los derrotaríamos en todas las asignaturas!

-Sin duda tienes razón -suspiró él.

-No me trates con ese aire de superioridad.

-Te aseguro, Clove, que jamás se me ocurriría ni soñar con tratarte así.

Ella lo miró desconfiada un momento y después se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, no decepciones a Primrose.

-Noo -dijo él cansinamente.

-Creo que está en la sala de los niños.

Después de hacerle un distraído gesto de asentimiento, él se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a subir.

Pero mientras subía no vio a Clove girarse hacia su madre, que estaba asomada a la puerta de la sala de música, y hacerle un guiño, sonriendo.

La sala de los niños estaba en la segunda planta. No era frecuente que Peeta subiera allí. Los dormitorios de la mayoría de sus hermanos estaban en la primera planta; sólo Rory y Primrose seguían teniendo sus dormitorios contiguos a la sala de los niños, y estando Rory en Eton la mayor parte del año y Primrose aterrorizando a alguien en alguna otra parte de la casa, él simplemente no tenía motivos para subir allí.

No se le escapaba que aparte de la sala de estudio y dormitorios de los niños, también estaban en esa planta los dormitorios de los criados de más categoría, entre ellos las doncellas.

El dormitorio de Katniss.

Probablemente ella estaba en algún rincón por ahí, ocupada en sus remiendos, no en el cuarto de los niños, lógicamente, que era el dominio de las niñeras. Una doncella no tendría ningún motivo para...

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Peeta arqueó las cejas. Ésas eran ciertamente risas de niños pequeños, no un sonido que pudiera salir de la boca de Primrose.

Ah, claro. Estaban de visita sus primos Wentworth, algo le había dicho su madre al respecto. Bueno, eso sería un extra. Hacía meses que no los veía, y eran niños bastante simpáticos, si bien un poco revoltosos.

Cuando se acercaba a la sala de los niños, las risas aumentaron, mezcladas con unos cuantos gritos. Eso lo hizo sonreír, y cuando llegó a la puerta abierta miró dentro, y entonces...

La vio.

A «ella».

No a Katniss, a «ella».

Y sin embargo era Katniis.

Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba sonriendo con las manos extendidas hacia los risueños niños. Sólo se le veía la parte inferior de la cara, y entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Sólo había otra única mujer en el mundo a la que le había visto solamente la parte inferior de la cara.

La sonrisa era igual; el atractivo hoyuelo en el extremo del mentón era igual. Todo era igual.

Katniss era la mujer del vestido plateado, la mujer del baile de máscaras.

De pronto todo cobró sentido. Sólo dos veces en su vida había sentido esa atracción inexplicable, casi mística, por una mujer. Le había parecido extraordinario encontrar a dos, cuando en su corazón siempre había creído que sólo había una mujer perfecta para él.

Su corazón no se había equivocado. Sólo había una.

La había buscado durante meses; había suspirado por ella más tiempo aún. Y estaba ahí, ante sus mismas narices.

Y ella no se lo había dicho.

¿Comprendería cuánto lo había hecho sufrir? ¿Las horas que había yacido despierto en la cama pensando que hacía traición a la dama del vestido plateado porque se estaba enamorando de una criada?

Dios santo, eso rayaba en lo absurdo. Finalmente había decidido olvidar a la dama del baile; le iba a pedir a Katniss que se casara con él, y a la mierda las consecuencias sociales.

Y resultaba que eran una y la misma.

Un extraño rugido le llenó la cabeza, como si le hubieran tapado cada oído con una enorme concha; sentía silbidos, chirridos, zumbidos; y de pronto sentía un olor algo acre en el aire, y todo empezaba a tomar un color rojo, y...

No podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Todos los niños se habían quedado en silencio, mirándolo con los ojos agrandados, boquiabiertos.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Katniss.

-Primrose -dijo él-, ¿harías el favor de evacuar la sala?

-Pero...

-¡Ahora mismo! -rugió él.

-Nicholas, Elizabeth, John, Alice, vengan conmigo -se apresuró a decir Primrose con voz cascada-. Hay galletas en la cocina y sé que...

Peeta no oyó el resto. Primrose se las había arreglado para evacuar la sala en tiempo récord y su voz se fue perdiendo por el corredor llevándose a los niños.

-¿Peeta? -estaba diciendo Katniss, con las manos detrás de la cabeza tratando de desatarse los pañuelos-. ¿Peeta?

Él cerró la puerta de un golpe; el ruido fue tan fuerte que ella pegó un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un susurro.

Él no contestó, limitándose a observarla tironear del pañuelo. Le agradaba que estuviera impotente. No se sentía nada amable ni caritativo en ese momento.

-¿Tienes algo que necesites decirme? -le preguntó con la voz controlada, aunque le temblaban las manos.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, tan inmóvil que él habría jurado que le veía salir calor del cuerpo. Después se aclaró la garganta, indicando con el sonido que se sentía incómoda, violenta, y reanudó la tarea de desatarse los nudos. Sus movimientos le ceñían el vestido a los pechos, pero él no sintió ni una pizca de deseo.

Era la primera vez que no sentía deseos por esa mujer, en ninguna de sus dos encarnaciones, pensó con ironía.

-¿Puedes ayudarme en esto? -le preguntó ella, pero con voz titubeante.

Peeta no se movió.

-¿Peeta?

-Es interesante verte con un pañuelo atado alrededor de la cabeza, Katniss -le dijo él en voz baja.

Ella bajó lentamente las manos a los costados.

-Es casi como un antifaz, ¿no te parece?

Ella entreabrió los labios, y la suave bocanada de aire que pasó por entre ellos fue el único sonido que se oyó en la sala.

Él caminó hacia ella, lenta, inexorablemente, el ruido de sus pasos lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella supiera que se le iba acercando.

-Hace años que no he estado en un baile de máscaras -dijo.

Ella comprendió. Lo vio en su cara, en la expresión de su boca, apretada en las comisuras y sin embargo ligeramente entreabierta. Ella sabía que él sabía.

Esperaba que estuviera aterrada.

Dio otros dos pasos hacia ella y bruscamente viró a la derecha, rozándole la manga con el brazo.

-¿Ibas a decirme alguna vez que ya nos conocíamos?

Ella movió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-¿Ibas a decírmelo? -insistió él, en voz baja y controlada.

-No -balbuceó ella.

-¿No?

Ella no dijo nada.

-¿Por algún motivo en particular?

-No... no me parecía pertinente.

-¿No te parecía pertinente? -bramó él, girándose a enamoré de ti hace dos años, ¿y no te parecía pertinente?

-¿Puedo quitarme el pañuelo, por favor? -susurró ella.

-Puedes continuar ciega.

-Peeta...

-Como he estado ciego yo este mes -continuó él furioso-. ¿Por qué no ciega tú, a ver si te gusta?

-No te enamoraste de mí hace dos años -dijo ella, tironeándose la venda.

-¿Cómo podías saberlo? Desapareciste.

-Tenía que desaparecer -exclamó ella-. No tenía opción.

-Siempre tenemos opciones -dijo él, desdeñoso-. A eso le llamamos libre voluntad.

-Para ti es fácil decir eso -replicó ella, tironeándose el pañuelo desesperada-. Para ti, ¡que lo tienes todo! Yo tenía que... ¡Ay!

Con un violento tirón logró bajar el pañuelo hasta dejarlo colgando suelto del cuello. Cerró los ojos ante el repentino asalto de la luz; cuando los abrió vio la cara de Peeta y retrocedió un paso.

Él tenía los ojos brillantes, ardiendo de rabia y, sí, de un dolor que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-Me alegra verte, Katniss -dijo él en un tono peligrosamente suave-. Si es que ése es tu verdadero nombre.

Ella asintió.

-Se me ha ocurrido -continuó él, en un tono exageradamente despreocupado- que si estuviste en el baile de máscaras no eres de la clase servil.

-No tenía invitación -se apresuró a contestar ella-. Era una impostora. No tenía ningún derecho a estar allí.

-Me mentiste. En todas las cosas, en todo esto, me mentiste.

-Tuve que hacerlo -susurró ella.

-Vamos, por favor. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible que no pudieras revelarme tu identidad «a mí»?

Katniss tragó saliva. Ahí en el cuarto de los niños Mellark, frente a él, no lograba recordar por qué decidió no decirle que era la dama del baile de máscaras.

Tal vez temió que él deseara hacerla su querida.

Lo cual ocurrió de todos modos.

O tal vez no quiso decirle nada porque cuando comprendió que ése no iba a ser un encuentro casual, que él no iba a dejar salir de su vida a Katniss la criada, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin decírselo, y temió su ira.

Y eso ocurrió, exactamente.

Lo cual demostraba que había tenido razón. Claro que eso no era ningún consuelo al encontrarse allí, frente a él, viendo sus ojos ardientes de rabia y fríos de desdén al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez la verdad, por poco halagadora que fuera, era que sintió herido su orgullo. La había decepcionado que él no la reconociera. Si la noche del baile de máscaras había sido tan mágica para él como para ella, ¿no debería haberla reconocido al instante? Dos años había pasado soñando con él. Dos años había visto su cara en la mente todas las noches. Y cuando él vio la de ella, vio a una desconocida.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, no fue por ninguna de esas cosas. Tal vez fue algo más sencillo: sólo deseaba proteger su corazón. No sabía por qué, pero se había sentido algo más segura, algo menos expuesta como una criada anónima. Si Peeta hubiera sabido quién era, o por lo menos sabido que ella era la dama del baile de máscaras, le habría ido detrás, implacablemente.

Bueno, sí que le había ido detrás cuando la creía una criada. Pero habría sido distinto si hubiera sabido la verdad. Estaba segura. No habría considerado tan grande la diferencia de clase, y entonces ella habría perdido una importante barrera entre ellos. Su posición social, o su falta de posición social, había sido un muro protector alrededor de su corazón. No podía acercarse demasiado porque, simplemente no podía; un hombre como Peeta, hijo de vizconde, hermano de vizconde, jamás se casaría con una criada.

Pero para una hija ilegítima de un conde, bueno, la situación era mucho más difícil. A diferencia de una criada, una bastarda aristocrática podía soñar.

Aunque, como en el caso de una criada, esos sueños no tenían probabilidades de hacerse realidad, lo cual los hacía mucho más dolorosos. Y comprendía, cada vez que había estado a punto de revelar su secreto lo había comprendido, que decirle la verdad a él la llevaría derecho a un corazón roto.

Sintió deseos de reírse. Su corazón no podía sentirse peor que en ese momento.

-Te busqué -dijo él, su voz intensa penetrando sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió más los ojos, los sintió mojados.

-¿Sí?

-Durante seis malditos meses -maldijo él-. Fue como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-No tenía adónde ir -dijo ella, sin saber por qué le decía eso.

-Me tenías a mí.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, opresivas, sombrías. Finalmente, impulsada por un tardío sentido de sinceridad,

Katniss dijo:

-No sabía que me buscabas. Pero, pero... -se atragantó con las palabras, no pudo decirlas, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, como para protegerse del sufrimiento.

-Pero ¿qué?

Ella tragó saliva y abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró a la cara.

-Aunque hubiera sabido que me buscabas -dijo, cruzando los brazos para abrazarse-, no habría permitido que me encontraras.

-¿Tan repugnante era yo para ti?

-¡No! -exclamó ella, mirándolo a la cara.

Vio dolor en sus ojos. Él lo ocultaba, pero ella lo conocía bien.

Estaba herido; lo veía en sus ojos.

-No -repitió, tratando de hablar calmada-. No por eso. Eso no podría ser jamás.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Somos de mundos diferentes, Peeta. Incluso entonces yo sabía que no podía haber ningún futuro para nosotros. Y habría sido una tortura. ¿Torturarme con un sueño que no podía hacerse realidad? No podía hacer eso.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó él repentinamente.

Ella sólo pudo mirarlo, sin poder hablar, paralizada.

-Dímelo. Dime quién eres. Porque no eres ninguna condenada doncella, estoy seguro.

-Soy exactamente lo que te dije que era -dijo ella. Al ver su mirada asesina, se apresuró a añadir-. Casi.

-¿Quién eres? -repitió él, acercándose un paso.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

-He sido sirvienta desde los catorce años.

-¿Y quién eras antes de eso?

-Una bastarda -repuso ella en un susurro.

-¿De quién?

-¿Importa eso?

Él adoptó una postura más belicosa.

-A mí me importa.

Katniss se sintió desanimada. No había esperado que él hiciera caso omiso de los deberes impuestos por su posición para casarse con una persona como ella, pero tampoco había esperado que a él le importara tanto.

-¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? -insistió él.

-Nadie que tú conozcas.

-¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? -rugió él.

-El conde de Penwood.

Él se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Soy la bastarda de un noble -continuó ella, en tono áspero, dejando salir años de rabia y resentimiento-. Mi padre fue el conde de Penwood, y mi madre, una criada. -Al ver que él palidecía, espetó-: Sí, mi madre era una doncella, tal como yo lo soy ahora. -Al cabo de un denso silencio, añadió-: No quiero ser como mi madre.

-Y sin embargo -dijo él-, si ella se hubiera comportado de otro modo, tú no estarías aquí para decírmelo.

-No se trata de eso.

Peeta se retorció las manos, las que había tenido en puños a los costados.

-Me mentiste -dijo en voz baja.

-No había ninguna necesidad de decirte la verdad.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú para decidir eso? -explotó él- Pobre Peeta, no es capaz de enfrentar la verdad, es incapaz de decidirse. No es...

Se interrumpió disgustado al percibir su voz quejumbrosa. Ella lo había convertido en alguien a quien no conocía, alguien que le caía mal. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que...

-¿Peeta...?

Ella lo estaba mirando extrañada, sus ojos preocupados.

-Tengo que irme -masculló-. No puedo estar contigo en este momento.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, y él notó que al instante se arrepentía de haber preguntado eso.

-Estoy tan enfadado en este momento -dijo, lentamente, marcando bien cada palabra- que no me conozco. No...

Se miró las manos; le temblaban. Deseaba herirla, comprendió. No, no deseaba herirla. Jamás desearía herirla. Y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo...

Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan descontrolado. Lo asustaba eso.

-Tengo que irme -repitió; pasó bruscamente por su lado, llegó a la puerta y salió.


End file.
